Olvidando un corazón
by christydechiba
Summary: Buscando un refugio para curar sus heridas llego a Milenio de Plata. Empezó una nueva vida, sin saber que el pasado la alcanzaría obligándola a olvidar una vez más. Su futuro dependerá ahora de no olvidar un corazón que depende de ella para vivir.
1. Chapter 1

**Olvidando un corazón.**

Hola chicas(os) una vez mas estoy aquí con una nueva historia basada ligeramente en la adaptación de SEREDAR "Corazones heridos" así como también tomando ideas de aquí y de allá.

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

La historia es solo con el motivo de entretenernos un rato dejando escapar la imaginación, donde todo es posible.

* * *

**PROLOGO.**

La lluvia caía sin cesar y el rayo que centellaba en el cielo en ese momento ilumino nuevamente el escenario que él se negaba a creer, el cual sucedía ante su atónita mirada sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Miro con renovada esperanza como la chica se echaba a correr, pero de inmediato se desvaneció al ver como una sombra la alcanzaba y agarraba del pelo con una mano. Ella grito, suplico y pudo observar como las lágrimas fluían en sus ojos negros. En su intento por escapar vio como trataba de sacar esa mano de su pelo pero no pudo.

La sombra rio divertida mientras la empujaba nuevamente hacia la choza en la que estaban y la tiraba al suelo, el cual estaba frio y mojado. Ella volvió a gritar mientras la figura del hombre la golpeaba al ver que la chica se defendía como podía. Al ver que las fuerzas de la joven disminuían, el hombre se tiro encima de ella. Separo sus muslos y clavo una rodilla encima de uno de ellos.

Ella volvió a gritar y de nuevo fue golpeada, al intentar darle patadas. Pero lo único que provoco es que su atacante se enfureciera más.

Cerró los ojos tratando de soltarse de las ataduras que no lo dejaban moverse. Escucho la voz suplicante de la chica y los volvió a abrir. Al hacerlo la mirada de los dos se encontró, pudo ver la súplica silenciosa en su mirada la cual le rogaba por ayuda, por que terminara con el tormento que estaba viviendo.

_ ¿A poco no son las tetas más lindas que has visto?_ le pregunto el hombre que estaba encima de ella cuando destrozo el humilde vestido, haciendo que perdiera contacto con ella.

Ella hipo un seco sollozo. Mientras el hombre encima de ella se las estrujaba, apretaba y tiraba de estas con crueldad. Se inclinó y chupo con fuerza uno de los pezones y noto como ella gritaba por el dolor y la impotencia. Él se separó de su objetivo un poco y pudo notar la sangre que fluía de su boca.

Miro el pezón de la chica el cual empezaba a sangrar fluidamente y sintió que la sangre le hervía más. Ella lucho con más fuerza por soltarse pero cada intento era inútil.

El hombre rio al notar lo que este intentaba y sin perderlo de vista se puso de rodillas y se desabrocho los pantalones. Se los bajo y cogió su pene con la mano.

_ Bonito ¿No lo crees, linda?_ miro a la chica que mantenía los ojos cerrados_ Seguro que tu coño ansia tenerlo dentro_ él se acarició un poco y miro con lujuria el rostro ensangrentado de la joven _ Apuesto que eres buena con esa boquita.

El rio con placer al ver el semblante de ella y sin más la penetro arrancándole un grito tan desgarrador que se escuchó en todo el lugar.

La aves salieron volando ante esto, mientras se escuchaba a los lejos los animales salvajes que parecían sentir el dolor de la mujer que estaba siendo violada de la manera más brutal. Una y otra vez entraba en ella, mientras que la chica parecía una muñeca rota la cual simplemente parecía evadir lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Él se vino encima de ella y riendo le beso los labios.

_ Eres deliciosa.

Ella levanto uno de sus brazos y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le araño el rostro. El maldijo entre dientes y puso su mano en la mejilla. La sangre caía por sus dedos causando que su mirada se tornara oscura.

Sin poder hacer nada vio como el hombre la empezaba a golpear hasta que solo quedo un bulto sanguinolento en un charco de sangre. Agitado se levantó y miro el cuerpo inerte que tenía a sus pies, a carcajada suelta su mirada se dirigió hacia el hombre que tenía atado como espectador de lo que había hecho.

_ ¿Y qué harás?_ se burló de él.

Este lo ignoro y siguió mirando el cuerpo de la chica, el cual poco a poco fue cambiando ante sus ojos. Su pelo antes negro se volvía platinado, mientras que sus ojos negros como la noche parecían mirarlo sin vida ya, se tornaban azules como el cielo.

Un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta, debido a que la mordaza no lo dejaba gritar y sacar de su pecho el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

_ Tú mismo la dejaste en mis manos_ se acercó a él, mientras se abrochaba los pantalones_ Ahora dime ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué sientes saber que tú mismo causaste su muerte?_ rio al ver la desesperación es su mirada_ Así es Endimión, tú mismo la mataste.

_ ¡NO!_ el gemido de dolor salió desde el fondo de su alma.

Se sentó en su cama de un sobresalto con el cuerpo empapado en sudor. Se secó la cara con la mano y sacudió la cabeza para apartar las horribles imágenes de su cerebro.

Habían pasado cinco años. Tiempo más que suficiente para olvidar. Pero el jamás lo podría hacer…jamás.

Miro a todos lados y pudo notar que estaba en su recamara, en su casa, en su hogar. Había sido una pesadilla, como de costumbre. Se pasó una mano por su pelo oscuro, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Latidos de miedo, desesperación... y tristeza.

Se dejó caer en la cama todo sudoroso y se tapó los ojos con el brazo.

_ ¡Serenity!_ sus labios dijeron su nombre con dolor y culpa _ Perdóname… por favor perdóname_ dijo entre sollozos.

Aunque con solo decir su nombre se recordaba a el mismo lo culpable que era de haber dejado en manos de su enemigo a la mujer que siempre amaría.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, por comentar, ponerme en alertas y favoritos.

Tarde mucho porque la vida real es dura y muy demandante. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, esperando que disfruten esta historia.

Feliz fin de semana.


	2. Capitulo dos

Muchas gracias chicas (os)

Por su comentarios, visitas, alertas y favoritos.

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado conforme avance.

Los personajes pertenecen a _**Naoko Takeuchi.**_

La trama es un rompecabezas con ideas tomadas de aquí y de allá. Esperando que al tomar forma, logre entretenernos un rato.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_**Cinco años antes…**_

Sin ninguna prisa se sentó en una de las mesas del restaurante de su amigo Andrew, después de una noche ajetreada en la comisaria necesitaba con urgencia una taza de café muy cargado y un buen desayuno antes de irse a su casa a descansar un poco.

_ ¡Hey, Endimión! _ se acercó el rubio_ ¿Cómo ha estado tu turno?

_ ¡De los mil diablos!_ se tapó la boca con la mano para contener un bostezo.

_ ¿Lo de siempre?_ sonrió mientras le hacía señas a una de las meseras.

_Si, por favor_ dirigió su vista hacia una de las chicas que permanecía ajena a su presencia. Mientras que las otras sonreían coquetas tratando de llamar su atención.

Desde que había llegado a su pueblo natal para establecerse consiguió trabajo como jefe de policía. Había sido un gran cambio para él, además de que estaba cerca de su pequeña hermana a la cual adoraba.

Por el momento ninguna mujer le interesaba, había conocidos muchas durante el tiempo que estuvo en el ejército y como mercenario. No deseaba tener nada que lo atara, al menos no alguien que lo pudiera herir como ya lo habían hecho en el pasado.

_ Le diré a Serenity que te atienda_ dijo Andrew cuando vio que su amigo de la infancia se ponía incomodo_ Deberías hacerle caso a alguna de las mujeres de aquí. ¡Eres la novedad amigo!_ sonrió al ver su cara de fastidio_ Ya sabes el uniforme las vuelves locas ¿No hay lugar para mí en la fuerza?

_ Sí, claro_ lo miro divertido.

_ ¿Qué le sirvo?_ se acercó coqueta una de las chicas.

_ Ann, dile a Serenity que venga_ le dijo Andrew.

_ Pero Serenity está ocupada en sus mesas_ lo miro algo molesta_ Tiene mucha gente que atender.

_ Déjalo así, Andrew_ intervino el pelinegro al ver que su amigo estaba por poner a su lugar a la joven_ Quiero lo mismo de siempre, pero primero tráeme un café negro por favor.

_ Muy bien_ sonrió triunfal y se dio la media vuelta meneando exageradamente las caderas.

_ ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?_ pregunto serio el rubio al ver hacia donde miraba su amigo.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ lo miro de inmediato.

_ Que invites a Serenity a salir_ le señalo claramente_ Cada vez que vienes la observas y aunque tratas de evitar que alguien lo note, te conozco amigo.

_ No molestas_ se recargo en su asiento_ Por el momento no me interesa nada serio.

_ ¿Y acaso me has visto repartiendo invitaciones para la boda?_ Andrew se echó a reír_ Te estoy diciendo que la invites a salir, solo eso.

_ No lo sé_ miro hacia la chica que sonreía a un pequeño, el cual estaba todo manchado de chocolate_ Hace mucho que no tengo…una cita.

_ Pues deberías empezar_ se hizo a un lado para que la mesera pusiera el café en la mesa.

_ Tal vez más adelante_ sorbió un poco de su café y cerró los ojos disfrutándolo.

_ Bueno, nos vemos_ se despidió de él y miro a la joven que miraba embelesada al pelinegro_ Creo que al señor le gustaría que le trajeras su desayuno.

_ ¡Oh! Si…yo…claro, voy de inmediato_ se apuró la chica mientras Endimión sonreía y Andrew negaba con la cabeza e iba detrás de ella para asegurarse que le sirviera lo que el pelinegro acostumbraba.

Una vez solo Endimión miro a la chica que le había llamado la atención, cuando llego ahí se la encontró en el correo y solo lo saludo tímidamente mientras ella salía del establecimiento.

Después se enteró que había llegado hacia unos cinco meses buscando trabajo, había sido difícil para ella debido a que era una extraña en el lugar. Andrew le había dado una oportunidad y luego al enterarse que no tenía los suficientes medios para alquilar un lugar donde quedarse, decidió hacerle un espacio en el pequeño cuarto que tenía encima de la bodega donde guardaba sus cosas viejas.

El sitio tenía una entrada independiente debido a que había sido remodelado anteriormente para que fuera un alojamiento para Andrew cuando este empezó a ayudar a sus padres a manejar el negocio

Lo único que se sabía de ella era que no tenía ningún pariente vivo y que alguien le había dicho que en Milenio de Plata podría empezar de cero.

Así como el, ella había buscado un lugar donde empezar, o al menos el intentaba hacerlo desde que se había marchado de ahí cuando era joven. Siguió tomando su café, ajeno ahora a que esa peli plateada lo miraba ahora a él.

_Eh, Sere… está mirando hacia acá.

A Serenity no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa traviesa de su compañera ó por encima del hombro y, como siempre, se le aceleró el pulso al ver al hombre alto y moreno que la observaba.

El jefe de policía Endimión Shields debía medir un metro noventa, o más, y tenía la constitución de un jugador de rugby. Llevaba el pelo algo largo, y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, unos ojos brillantes que la había embrujado desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Lo evitaba a toda costa y no era que no le gustara; todo lo contrario. Pero sabía que los dos venían de mundos muy diferentes y sabía que había cosas que no podía tener. Endimión era un hombre atractivo, caballeroso y atento con todo mundo, demasiado de todo para alguien como ella.

Una huérfana que no sabía de donde venía y que había hecho algo tan terrible que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun le atormentaba.

Volvió su atención hacia le mesa que le tocaba atender y puso su mejor sonrisa, no debía dejar que el pasado la atormentara. Había ido a ese lugar para empezar de nuevo, de olvidar lo que había hecho y tal vez con el tiempo encontrar un buen hombre que la quisiera.

Así cada uno se hundió en sus pensamientos ajenos a la mirada de alguien que los miraba con atención.

Días después Endimión sostenía nuevamente la invitación, pensó en las palabras de Andrew y pensó que esa sería una buena oportunidad para hacer lo que tenía en mente. El baile anual de la fuerza policiaca era un evento muy concurrido y prefería tener una pareja a verse acosado por las hermanas solteronas del alcalde y del médico del pueblo.

Pensó en la mujer que de algún modo le había llamado muchísimo la atención a pesar de su determinación de no involucrarse de esa manera con ninguna. Pero las cortas pláticas que tenía con Serenity cuando lo atendía en el restaurante lo hacían desear conocer más de ella, estar más cerca de esa mujer.

Decidido salió a probar suerte, solo sería una salida ¿Qué podría pasar? Sería una salida de amigos y nada más.

Entro al lugar y de inmediato la busco con la mirada, la cual estaba en el otro extremo del local. Su risa repiqueteó alegremente mientras anotaba lo que iban a tomar dos jovencitas que reían divertidas junto con ella.

Se sentó en una de las mesas que a ella le tocaba atender para asegurarse que lo atendiera. En cuanto regreso le sonrió cordialmente y le tomo la orden, Serenity regreso unos minutos después.

_Aquí tienes: huevos revueltos muy hechos, tostadas francesas y bacón —anunció Serenity, apareciendo a su lado y colocando el plato frente a él.

Endimión la miro con el ceño fruncido

_ ¿Estás bien? _ Le preguntó ella tímidamente.

Endimión parpadeó y la miró confundido.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

_Como tenías el ceño fruncido, no se... tal vez te dolía la cabeza.

_ ¡Ah, no! O por lo menos aún no_ sonrió para sí mismo_ Este turno no ha sido pesado, pero creo debido a esto podría ser.

_ ¿Alguna mala noticia?_ miro el sobre que el moreno le extendía.

_ Pues…no sé, ábrelo_ la animo al ver que ella simplemente lo miraba.

_ ¿El Baile de la fuerza policiaca?_ medio sonrió al ver que Endimión hacia un gesto, al parecer no le gustaban esa clase de eventos_ ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué te preocupa?

_ Sinceramente, no me gusta tanto ser el centro de atención_ la miro preocupado_ Además de que no tengo pareja.

La peli plateada lo miro preocupada.

_ Podrías apiadarte de mí y acompañarme_ soltó de pronto ¡Listo! Lo había hecho, no fue una invitación muy elegante, pero ya lo había dicho.

Serenity aparto un mecho de cabello plateado de su frente y pensó en sus palabras, analizando las opciones de salir con el hombre que simplemente ya le había robado el corazón. El restaurante no estaba lejos del salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, además de que conocía a la alguna gente que asistiría que no la haría sentir como una extraña.

Pero no podía ir, aun no se sentía preparada para dejar atrás el dolor que sentía.

_Lo siento, pero no puede ser.

Dejo la invitación sobre la mesa al ver que él no la recibía.

_ Pero gracias por invitarme.

_No me des las gracias_ medio sonrió

Estaba por decirle algo al verlo medio abatido cuando Noriko se acercó.

_ ¿Está todo bien?_ pregunto al ver que Serenity se tardaba, ella siempre se apuraba a atender al jefe de policía por que la ponía siempre nerviosa.

_ Sucede que he invitado a la señorita Serenity al baile_ dijo con pena el moreno_ Y me ha rechazado.

_ ¿Al baile?_ repitió Noriko mirando incrédula la invitación_ ¡¿Y lo rechazaste?!_ el grito de la joven hizo que varios clientes giraran la cabeza hacia ellos. Noriko sonrió disculpándose y mirando avergonzada a Andrew, el cual se acercaba.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ pregunto el rubio.

Serenity se puso roja de la vergüenza al ver que estaba llamando la atención de todos. Al notarlo Endimión también se puso incomodo, no quería ponerla en esta situación.

_ Invito a Sere al baile anual de la policía y lo ha rechazado_ dijo Noriko al ver que los dos no decían nada.

_ ¡Vaya! _ sonrió al ver que su amigo al fin se había animado a invitarla a salir, era cosa de echar un empujoncito_ Serenity, ese día descansas…

_ Pero…_ trato de protestar

_ Debes ser parte de la comunidad_ la interrumpió_ Hace… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?_ la miro pensativo.

_ ¡Seis meses!_ intervino de nuevo Noriko.

_ Bueno, ahí lo vez_ dijo complacido_ No has salido de ese pequeño cuarto más que para comprar lo básico para ti, si deseas ser parte de este lugar debes socializar, conocer a la gente y que ellos te conozcan_ la miro preocupado, no sabía que la atormentaba para ella misma se aislara de la gente_ Esta es una buena oportunidad.

Serenity los miro, Noriko también le había dicho esas palabras. Pero sentía miedo, creía que todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho y que la señalarían por lo que hizo. Tal vez tenían razón, debía empezar a salir. Dejar atrás su pasado y tratar de empezar esa nueva vida que tanto quería.

_ Muy bien…acepto_ miro al pelinegro, el cual ahora sonreía ampliamente.

_Pasare por ti a las ocho_ le dijo.

_Bueno_ se aclaró la garganta_ Tengo que volver al trabajo_ se disculpó con Andrew y jalo a su compañera que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Serenity no sabía que pensar, pero tenía el presentimiento que esta invitación le cambiaría su vida para siempre.

* * *

Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Feliz inicio de semana.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Esperando que el siguiente capitulo sea de su agrado.

Los personajes pertenecen a **_Naoko Takeuchi_**.

La trama es un rompecabezas, con ideas de aquí y de allá.

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS**

Endimión miro la parte alta de la bodega, vio que las luces de la parte de arriba estaban encendidas. Sonrió feliz al ver las flores que le llevaba, su hermana le había que era lo que un caballero hacía con una dama.

Miro el restaurante a la distancia, el cual estaba un poco vacío debido al evento de esa noche. Miro el espacio donde siempre veía a Serenity leyendo libros cuando hacia su ronda en la patrulla. Cuando le pregunto en una ocasión ella se sonrojo completamente y le dijo que estaba estudiando para sacarse una carrera universitaria.

A pesar de saber dos o tres cosas de ella, era un misterio absoluto para él. ¿Tendría novio? ¿Alguien al cual amo? ¿O aun amaba?

Se preguntó cómo habría sido su niñez, de que familia vendría y si ella los recordaba. De lo que si estaba seguro era de la amabilidad y respeto con el que trataba a todos, desde la señora Kino, una anciana pobre y viuda que asistía más que a comer a conversar y no sentirse sola, hasta al alcalde, el cual era uno de los más ricos de la zona.

Ella se desenvolvía con naturalidad con los clientes, una habilidad que lo hacía pensar que Serenity era una mujer educada y sin miedo a enfrentar las situaciones. Ella le recordaba una clase de mujer a la cual le había entregado el corazón y solo término herido.

Negó con la cabeza, no tenía caso pensar en ella. No lo merecía, no después de lo que había hecho.

Suspiro profundo una vez que llego a la puerta y toco, nervioso se acomodó el pelo y espero.

Serenity había salido a comprar algunas cosas, sabía que tenía que ir presentable y no avergonzar a Endimión en un evento donde el seria seguramente homenajeado por su desempeño en la fuerza de la policía. Y aunque tenía poco tiempo trabajando en su ciudad natal había enfrentado a gente que por ser influyente evadía ciertas leyes, y los cuales siempre se salían con la suya.

Eso la hizo sonreír, Endimión era una persona querida por la gente de ese lugar. Además de ser respetado por su familia que había sido una de las fundadoras de Milenio de Plata.

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se apresuró a arreglarse, se metió a la ducha y se enjabonó con el gel aromático de rosas que Noriko le había regalado y se lavó el pelo. Luego se secó y se aplicó una crema hidratante con la misma fragancia por todo el cuerpo. Salió en un albornoz y tomo el secador y el rizador, y una media hora después se apartó un poco para ver el resultado de su obra.

Miro su neceser de maquillaje y sonrió triste, casi no le gustaba usar por lo mismo tenía poco a lo cual recurrir. Se aplicó el maquillaje siguiendo los consejos de un programa de televisión que había visto unos días atrás. Tras el último retoque de brillo sobre el intenso carmín que se había puesto en los labios, dio un paso atrás para mirarse en el espejo.

La sombra de ojos malva y el rímel hacían que sus ojos parecieran más azules además de darles un aspecto misterioso. Un sutil colorete sonrosado teñía sus mejillas, y cuando echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás le encantó la suave caricia de sus rizos plateados sobre las sienes y la nuca.

Se puso un medallón el cual nunca había abierto, una por que estaba dañado y otra por que tenía miedo a ver algo que sentía la lastimaría. Las monjas del hospicio le dijeron que esta venia junto con ella cuando fue abandonada enfrente del edificio. Nunca se lo quitaba, porque en cierto modo era el único objeto que la hacía sentir que fue parte de alguien, una familia que la amo o que tal vez solo nunca la quiso.

Pero aun así lo mantenía junto a ella, tal vez algún día alguien lo reconocería y le diría lo que ella tanto deseaba saber… De donde venía y quien era Serenity White, pero una sensación terrible la hacía sentir las manos temblorosas y el dolor en su cabeza se empezaba a sentir.

Cerró los ojos tratando de respirar, debía controlarse y olvidar… simplemente olvidar. Sabía que en lo hondo de sus recuerdos había algo horrible, algo que le daba miedo recordar…pero había un sentimiento de ansiedad ante el hecho de que también dejaba atrás de ese recuerdo perdido algo muy importante.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y la peli plateada se quedó paralizada y el estómago se le llenó de mariposas. Se puso una mano en el abdomen e inspiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Se miró en el espejo que tenía la puerta por detrás y se detuvo analizando la imagen que le devolvía este, la mujer que la miraba parecía una extraña.

El vestido, de color escarlata, se ajustaba a su cuerpo como si se lo hubiesen hecho a medida. Tenía un escote cuadrado que dejaba al descubierto la curva superior de sus senos, manguitas de casquillo y el talle ceñido a su fina cintura. La falda estaba hecha con metros de gasa y encaje y los zapatos, cuyas puntas asomaban por debajo, eran rojos, de tiras y tacón de aguja.

Inspiro nuevamente y salió del pequeño dormitorio, salió a la sala-comedor y al echar un vistazo por la mirilla, el corazón empezó a latirle desenfrenadamente. Inspiró una vez más y expulsó lentamente el aire por la boca y abrió la puerta.

Allí, de pie en el descansillo, estaba Endimión. Llevaba un esmoquin negro, una camisa blanca con botones de ónice, una pajarita negra y zapatos negros de charol. Con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero ya le había parecido guapo, con el uniforme devastador, pero al verlo vestido de etiqueta se le cortó el aliento.

Endimión la miró de arriba abajo sin ocultar lo asombrado que estaba, si le parecía hermosa en el uniforme de camarera. Ahora parecía una diosa con ese vestido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

_Hola_ saludo después de unos segundos.

_ Hola_ dijo algo nerviosa.

_ Mira te traje esto_ le entrego el ramo de flores, el cual Serenity miro sorprendida.

Era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo y parpadeo tratando de evitar llorar delante de él. Si lo hiciera pensaría seguramente que era una tonta.

A Endimión no le pasó desapercibida su reacción, algo más que lo dejaba intrigado sobre ella. Miro como bajaba la vista y sintió unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla.

_ Gracias_ susurro quedo, levanto la mirada y le sonrió ampliamente_ Entra por favor, no tardo las pondré en agua.

Endimión la siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba y sus ojos se fijaron en la larga falda del vestido. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba, marcando la femenina curva de sus caderas y sus muslos, y por detrás el cuerpo del vestido iba abierto, dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de su espalda hasta la estrecha cintura.

Serenity desapareció en la pequeña cocina, liberándolo momentáneamente del hechizo que lo tenía prisionero. Paseó la vista por el pequeño apartamento, el cual en algunas ocasiones sirvió en su época de juventud junto con Andrew para reunirse con los amigos. Pero ella lo tenía decorado con una calidez de hogar que lo hacía sentir como en casa.

En la sala-comedor había un pequeño sofá azul y una mecedora de madera pintada de blanco, de cuyo brazo colgaba una manta de ganchillo de color azul y crema. En la pared, sobre el sofá, destacaba un cuadro de Leonardo da Vinci "Madona con clavel" y en una de las esquinas del lugar se alzaba un mueble atestado de libros en rústica y tapa dura. Endimión, aunque sentía curiosidad por saber qué clase de libros le gustaba leer, contuvo la tentación de acercarse para mirar los títulos escritos en los lomos.

En un mueble bajo con dos estantes había un televisor y un reproductor de DVD y en el pequeño comedor había varios libros apilados junto a una libreta que al parecer contenía algunos apuntes de ella. ¿Sobre qué seria?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse llevado por la curiosidad, Serenity entro con un jarrón donde había puesto las flores. Endimión sintió una ráfaga de calor en el vientre, como cada vez que se acercaba a él en el restaurante.

_ ¿Estas lista?_ pregunto cuando deposito el jarrón sobre la mesa.

_ Sí.

Salieron, y Serenity se volvió para cerrar la puerta con llave antes de que Endimión le ayudara a bajar las escalera.

Fuera hacía una noche típicamente primaveral: agradable, pero algo fresca. Bella se puso el chal sobre los hombros, y echó uno de los extremos hacia atrás para que le tapase un poco la espalda.

_ ¿Tienes frio?_ le preguntó Endimión.

_Un poco_ sonrió tímidamente.

Serenity camino un poco dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se llevaría el evento, pero fue detenida por el pelinegro.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ lo miro confundida.

_ Iremos en el auto_ le señalo un Jaguar negro, aparcado junto a la acera.

La peli plateada lo miro asombrada, sabía que Endimión era una persona acomodada. Pero le dejo sorprendida ver el auto tan elegante que este había llevado.

_ Según va a llover_ sonrió un poco_ Así que no quise arriesgarme, además no creo que sea conveniente venir por ti en una de las unidades.

Serenity asintió y acepto la mano que le ofrecía nuevamente para abordar el auto. Al pasar por el restaurante miro como Ann la observaba sorprendida y furiosa a la vez, no entendía por qué esa chica le había tomado rencor desde que llego al pueblo.

Sin tomarle las importancia a este hecho, Serenity vio que se acercaban al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo en evento en el salón de fiestas de este.

Endimión se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso, entre los invitados que charlaban y reían en el salón de baile del hotel. Todo el mundo parecía estar pasándolo en grande y la orquesta de jazz animaba aún más el ambiente… pero él se sentía incómodo, hacía mucho tiempo que no asistía a un evento de esa magnitud y menos aun sabiendo que el seria quien tendría un reconocimiento en su desempeño en la fuerza policiaca de Milenio de Plata.

Sonrió a varios de sus compañeros que lo saludaban a lo lejos, miro a Serenity que se veía también un poco tímida al verse observada por mucha gente.

_ Vamos, nuestra mesa está allá_ le apretó la mano y la condujo a esta.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpó, tratando de no mostrarse tan nerviosa.

_ No te preocupes_ le sonrió_ Creo que los dos nos sentimos como pez fuera del agua.

La rubia asintió, ella no era de muchas fiestas o de estar entre tanta gente. Claro que le gustaba conversar con otra gente y conocerla, pero la vida de ella fue un poco difícil y le costaba socializar en ocasiones.

_ ¡Hola, Endimión!_ saludo una voz femenina con entusiasmo.

_Hola Eudial_ respondió el moreno a la pelirroja_ ¿Cómo estás?

_ Bien_ sonrió coqueta, pero esta murió cuando vio que tenía sujeta de la mano a una de las empleadas de Andrew_ ¿Es tu compañera para esta fiesta?

_Si, les presento a Serenity_ les dijo a los demás que compartirían la mesa con ellos.

_ Mucho gusto_ saludo una mujer mayor_ Soy Edna, la encargada de la farmacia.

_ Un placer tener a una linda dama_ dijo uno de los compañeros de Endimión.

_Así es, es bueno tener más belleza en esta mesa_ sonrió divertido un hombre mayor mientras besaba la mano de su esposa que lo miraba divertida.

_ Tu nunca cambiaras_ señalo esta_ Mucho gusto Serenity_ sonrió a la joven_ Soy Elena White y este hombre que vez aquí es mi esposo Albert y por lo que pudiste notar un hombre demasiado coqueto.

_ ¡Querida! Me ofendes_ fingió dolor ante sus palabras_ Sabes que solo digo la verdad, no me gusta mentir_ luego sonrió a la pareja.

_Pues qué bueno que es así_ sonrió Endimión_ Si no me vería obligado a sospechar de cada caso que decides en la corte.

El hombre rio con ganas, mientras los demás también lo hacían.

Serenity sonrió y miro sin querer a la mujer que había saludado a Endimión con tanto entusiasmo observó cómo la mujer entornaba aún más los ojos, la examinaba y la catalogaba como mercancía inferior. Cohibida dejo de sonreír ocasionando que la pelirroja la mirara con más desagrado aun.

_Endimión, pensé que vendrías solo_ dijo de pronto.

_ Pues ya vez que no, Serenity me hizo el honor de aceptar mi invitación_ le sonrió a la peli plateada mientras le ayudaba a tomar asiento.

Eudial simplemente asintió. Por la expresión gélida que se reflejaba en sus ojos, resultaba evidente que estaba molesta con la presencia de ella.

_ Me alegro_ dijo Elena mientras tomaba la mano de Serenity_ Así poder ver si tú puedes pasarme esa receta del pastel de chocolate que Andrew sirve en su restaurante.

_ Elena, ni se te ocurra empezar con tus chantajes.

_ Vamos querido_ le sonrió con inocencia a su marido_ Solo estoy tratando de hacer conversación.

Endimión solo sonrió y miro como poco a poco Serenity se integraba al grupo. Relajado converso con todos y noto que Andrew tenía razón, salir en una cita no tenía nada de malo. Era momento de empezar a dejar todo atrás y tratar de conocer un poco más a la mujer que tenía enfrente, saber más de ella. Quien sabe con el tiempo se lograría algo más que una amistad.

Serenity reía divertida ante las "peleas" de Elena y su marido, se volvió para mirar a Endimión y se sonrojo al ver la mirada intensa de este. Se volvió para mirar a las demás personas que empezaban a inundar la pista de baile.

_ ¡Endimión! Tienes que sacarme a bailar esta pieza_ dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y tomaba de la mano al pelinegro_ ¡Por favor!_ suplico con voz seductora.

_ Claro, no hay problema_ miro a los demás, pero en especial a la peli plateada_ Si nos disculpan.

Los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y de inmediato Eudial lo abrazo.

Serenity se sintió algo confundida ante el sentimiento que la inundaba. Sabía que no tenía derecho al sentirlo, pero ver como esa mujer lo abrazaba y coqueteaba tan descaradamente con Endimión tenía ganas de levantarse y alejarla de él.

_ Tranquila, querida_ la voz de Elena la hizo dejar de mirar a la pareja_ Eudial es solo una amiga para él, se conocen desde pequeños y el solo la ve como una hermana.

_ Yo no…_ miro a las dos mujeres que le sonreían comprensivamente

_ Pequeña, solo te diré que no te preocupes_ sonrió Edna tratando de tranquilizarla y no hacerla sentir incomoda_ Además yo en tu lugar sentiría lo mismo, si tuviera unos años menos daría pelea por ese hombre_ rio divertida mientras Elena la acompañaba_ Por cierto ¿Te gusta este lugar? Digo, ha sido pocas las veces que te he visto.

_ Es un hermoso lugar ¡Me encanta!_ dijo más tranquila, agradecida a que cambiara el tema_ Pero la verdad he tenido poco tiempo.

_ Dentro de un par de semanas tendremos una barbacoa_ Elena la miro con agrado y tomo un poco de vino_ Me encantaría que asistieras.

_ ¡Sera un placer!_ asintió emocionada.

Siguieron platicando de otras cosas, les comento de un par de cosas entre ella que si podrían ayudarle con unos libros que por desgracia no podía conseguir en la biblioteca del pueblo. Elena le dio la dirección de un viejo amigo que le ayudaría con esto. Además Edna le dio la dirección de un lugar en la ciudad donde podría obtener ayuda para una beca.

_ Les agradezco tanto_ las miro agradecida_ En verdad me gustaría poder acabar mis estudios.

_ Nunca es tarde para hacerlo y me alegro tanto de que sigas adelante_ le dio Elena unas palmaditas en una de sus manos, mientras Edna asentía con fervor_ Y me da gusto ver que nos tengas confianza.

Serenity se sonrojo, tenía razón con ellas se había abierto de una manera que nunca hizo con nadie. Pero Elena y Edna le daba tanta confianza que no tuvo ninguna duda en contarles parte de su vida…solo una parte de ella. La otra la tenía guardada muy dentro de ella, una parte que le seguía atormentando.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ la miraron preocupadas al ver que se ponía tensa.

_ S…si_ trato de tranquilizarse_ Estoy bien.

Elena la miro detenidamente, pero no insistió. Sabía que todos tenían un pasado que ocultar, ya en su momento Serenity le brindaría la confianza necesaria para abrirse por completo con ella. De algún modo sentía un cariño especial por esa chica, le recordaba a su hija. La cual hacía mucho tiempo había fallecido en un accidente.

_ ¡Ha sido maravilloso!_ la voz de Eudial las hizo volverse.

_ Bueno querida, has acaparado a Endimión y su invitada ha tenido que soportar la compañía de estas viejas_ señalo en broma Elena, pero provocando que el pelinegro se sonrojara.

Endimión miro a Serenity, la cual solo sonrió.

_ Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa_ intervino la pelirroja_ Es que recordábamos viejos tiempos_ remarco en un tono que daba entender muchas cosas_ que se nos olvidó por completo lo demás.

_ No se preocupen, me he divertido con las cosas que me han platicado las señoras Elena y Edna_ miro con cariño a ambas mujeres.

_ Ojala no te hayan aburrido con sus historias y chismes del lugar_ intervino su marido.

_ Parece que alguien quiere dormir en la casa del perro_ comento Elena en un tono muy serio, el cual hizo palidecer al hombre.

_ Bueno, mira…_ se aclaró la garganta nervioso mientras los demás reían divertidos.

_ Serenity_ el pelinegro la tomo de la mano_ Ven acompáñame, quiero que conozcas a unas personas más.

_ ¿Es necesario presentarle a todo mundo?_ pregunto molesta Eudial.

_ Que mejor oportunidad que esta_ dijo tranquilamente Endimión, mirando sin comprender el tono de la pelirroja.

Esta solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó con los demás. Elena no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el berrinche que hacía, a pesar de ser una mujer adulta y educada se comportaba como una niña celosa con referente a Endimión y eso le restaba puntos para poder conquistarlo.

Siempre había sido así, por lo mismo jamás hubo más allá que una simple amistad. Algo que se notaba a leguas que a Eudial le molestaba demasiado y eso era algo que no le dejaba avanzar, aferrándose a un hombre que jamás tendría.

Ignoro las quejas de la pelirroja y se puso a platicar con su esposo y Edna, mientras el compañero de Endimión trataba de tener una conversación con ella a pesar del mal genio de esta.

Serenity miro por la ventanilla del auto la ligera lluvia que caía, había sido una noche maravillosa. Conoció gente muy amable y la cual dejaba en claro que en ese lugar todos eran bienvenidos a ser parte del lugar, además disfruto mucho del baile y la comida.

Pero el momento especial fue cuando Endimión subió con ella a recibir el reconocimiento que le otorgaban por haber encarcelado a unos sujetos que desde hacía tiempo habían causado problemas, pero debido a que eran gente con influencias siempre evitaban ser arrestados.

En unos pocos minutos llegaron a su pequeño hogar y el pelinegro la ayudo a bajar del automóvil. En silencio la acompaño hasta la puerta y ella un poco nerviosa la abrió.

_ ¿Deseas tomar un café?_ pregunto mirándolo un poco sonrojada.

_ Sería un placer, pero a pesar de ser uno de los homenajeados debo ir mañana a trabajar_ sonrió con pesar, en realidad le hubiera encantado estar un poco más con ella.

_ Tienes razón_ sonrió divertida al verlo ponerse triste_ Sera en otra ocasión_ dijo sin pensar.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio?_ la miro.

_ Yo… bueno si es que quieres_ dijo nerviosa.

_ Me encantaría_ sonrió y sin que ella lo esperara el moreno le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Serenity quedo sorprendida y no pudo reaccionar, el pelinegro de inmediato se separó de ella y empezó a bajar los escalones.

_ Nos vemos en unas horas_ se volvió un poco y la miro intensamente_ La señora Elena tendrá su barbacoa anual…

_ ¡Oh, sí! Me ha invitado_ dijo entusiasmada.

_ Muy bien, entonces pasare por ti para ir juntos_ sin decir más corrió a su auto y abordo dejando a Serenity confundida entre un mar de sensaciones.

Ella se quedó ahí, quieta mirando como las luces traseras del auto del pelinegro se perdían en la lluvia y la oscuridad. Cuando por fin reacciono una sonrisa lleno su alma y sus labios, unos labios que toco sin creer lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

¡La había besado!

Emocionada entro a su pequeño apartamento, sin notar que alguien más se alegraba por lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

**_Feliz inicio de semana._**

**_Un abrazo y un beso enorme para todas(os) _**

**_Imágenes en el Facebook_**.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**_

_**La trama es basada en la historia "Corazones heridos" adaptación de Seredar.**_

_**Con mas ideas tomadas de aquí y de allá.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Serenity dejo el plato sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia las mujeres que la esperaban. Ellas al verla la saludaron de inmediato.

_ ¡Qué bueno que pudiste asistir!_ saludo Elena.

_ ¿Dónde está Endimión?_ miro detrás de ella Edna, le parecía que los había visto llegar juntos.

_ Tuvo que ir por su hermana Hotaru_ se sentó junto a ellas mientras recibía la limonada que Elena le daba_ Salió hace unos días a la casa de unas amigas y no había nadie que la trajera de vuelta.

_ Bueno, espero que llegue pronto_ Elena miro a los hombres que asaban la carne_ Si no encontrara solo el carbón y un montón de señores ebrios hablando de política y deportes.

_ Pues tendrás que poner orden_ señalo Edna_ ¿Qué no eras la esposa del Juez?

_ Mis influencias no valen_ suspiro fingiendo pesar_ Por el momento esa zona es de ellos.

Serenity miro a los hombres que si, efectivamente se habían apoderado del área donde estaban asando la carne y cuando una mujer se acercaba de inmediato le servían su plato sin darle oportunidad a decir algo.

Elena tenía razón esa zona era de ellos, miro a su alrededor y vio a algunas mujeres jugando con sus hijos y un nudo se formó en su garganta. De inmediato bajo la vista sin que este detalle no fuera notado por las dos mujeres que solo se miraron entre sí.

_ ¿Serenity?_ Edna la miro tras las lentes de sus gafas_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Si…yo…_ las miro y dio su mejor sonrisa_ Estoy bien, es solo que me siento ajena a esto.

_No tienes por qué_ la tranquilizo Elena, sintiendo que era mucho más que eso_ Eres parte de Milenio de Plata.

_ Así es, querida_ Edna la miro amorosamente_ Al igual que tú, llegue aquí siendo una extraña. Pero me encontré con buena gente que me abrió sus puertas_ apretó la mano de Elena, quien le sonreía con afecto_ Sé que es difícil empezar de cero, pero debes saber que aquí jamás te juzgaremos por tu pasado.

_ Gracias_ murmuro quedo, tratando de no llorar_ La verdad…

_ ¡Hola!_ saludo alguien mientras se sentaba junto a ellas.

_ Hola, Eudial_ contesto Elena mirando con desagrado la vestimenta provocativa que llevaba la pelirroja_ ¿Con quién has venido?

_ Con nadie_ dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso.

_ ¿Qué paso con ese joven que conociste en la fiesta de Hotaru?_ pregunto con inocencia Edna.

Eudial de inmediato se sonrojo, ese día Endimión la había rechazado cortésmente cuando ella le dio a entender que su amistad podría ser algo más. Al verse despreciada empezó a tomar de más y empezó a coquetear con uno de los profesores de Hotaru, algo que muchos notaron…menos el hombre que le interesaba.

_ Hemos hablado_ trato de sonar normal_ Pero mi trabajo aquí impide que nos veamos como él quisiera. Saben que solo fue un empleado temporal y no puedo ir o el venir para poder vernos.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Edna la miro fingiendo asombro_ Ese día parecía que tú estabas muy… prendada a él.

_ Las cosas no se dieron_ miro molesta a la anciana_ Además, saben bien que mi lugar es aquí_ miro a la peli plateada que solo las observaba_ Este es mi hogar, mi gente… y el lugar donde están las personas que me aman_ dijo con una sonrisa lo último.

_ Bueno, eso sí_ reconoció Elena_ Pero cuando el amor no está aquí se debe buscar en otro lado, en vez de aferrarse a un imposible.

La pelirroja se quedó callada, tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía ante las palabras de la mujer. No era un secreto para nadie el interés que ella tenía por Endimión ¡Lo amaba! Siempre lo amaría y no dejaría que una extraña con sus aires de inocencia se lo quitara.

Ella había estado ahí para él, siempre estuvo en sus momentos de alegría, de dolor y fue duro para ella verlo partir. Después supo que se casó y eso la dejo destrozada, pero al regresar y ver que lo hacía solo supo que tenía una oportunidad.

Estuvo mucho más cerca de él y en uno de esos momentos de soledad fue cuando el pelinegro le confió sobre su divorcio, lo que esto había significado para él y ahí vio una oportunidad. Sabía la manera de poder retenerlo, de una manera u otra seria de ella. Aunque para eso tuviera que pasar por encima de todo.

_ Por cierto, no lo había comentado antes_ sonrió inocentemente_ Pero Serenity tiene tú mismo apellido ¿No serán parientes? ¿Alguna aventurilla de un familiar tuyo Elena?_ miro como la peli plateada la miraba pálida.

_ Qué bueno que lo preguntas_ miro a la peli roja que sonreía sin ocultar la intención detrás de sus palabras_ Aunque no es raro tener el mismo apellido, para mí sería un honor tener a una linda jovencita en mi familia.

_ Pensé que había un secreto oculto_ encogió los hombros ya queriendo restarle importancia a sus preguntas_ Se me hizo raro.

_ A mí se me hace raro otras cosas_ intervino Edna_ Pero es lo malo de a veces ser educada.

_ ¿En serio?_ la provoco Eudial. Detestaba a esa mujer.

_Créeme Eudial, si Serenity fuera un familiar viviría en mi casa_ sonrió a la peli plateada que se mostraba menos tensa_ Como sea, sabe que siempre es bienvenida. Es un placer tener cerca de uno a una persona amable y educada.

_ ¡Elena!_ el grito del esposo de esta termino con la conversación_ ¿Quieres que empecemos con los juegos?

_ Si, los pequeños están ansiosos por ganarse los premios_ miro a los niños que daban vueltas y observaban con curiosidad las cajas donde estaban las sorpresas que se llevarían ese día.

_ Bien, entonces deja llevo las bolsas con las cosas.

Serenity se levantó y de inmediato fue a ayudarle. No quería pensar en las palabras de Eudial. De niña también relacionaba su nombre con las personas que conocía, pensaba que tal vez sería un familiar que venía por ella. Pero una de las monjas le explico que su apellido era un poco común, que lo habían elegido junto con su nombre debido simplemente a que tenía que tener uno. Después de todo no podía andar por la vida sin una identidad, aunque esta no fuera de ella.

Sin pensar más en el pasado sonrió al ver a la gente convivir. Estaba feliz al ver como los niños corrían con sus padres tratando de ganar el juego de "La carrera de pata de palo". Ella feliz gritaba animando a todos mientras las madres y esposas de los competidores reían divertidas al verlos caer.

_ Veo que estas muy contenta_ una voz la hizo volverse y sonrió llena de felicidad al ver a Endimión.

_ ¡Te has perdido varios juegos!_ le dijo mientras veía a las niñas que mostraban lo que habían ganado en los juegos anteriores.

_ Hotaru aún no estaba lista y además tuve que pasar a la comisaria para ver sobre un problema_ miro hacia su hermana que sacaba unos pasteles que habían comprado.

_ ¿Algo grave?_ le pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia el auto para ayudar a la joven.

_ No, solo cosas de gente tomada_ fue con ella.

_ ¡Hola, Serenity!_ saludo la pelinegra y le dio un beso en la mejilla_ ¡Muchas gracias!

_ ¿Por qué?_ la miro confundida mientras recibía una caja.

_ Por quitarle lo gruñón a mi hermano_ miro al moreno que la miraba serio_ En otro momento me hubiera hecho un drama por tardarme haciendo mi maleta y por hacer todo siempre al final.

_ Es que si ya sabias que iría por ti, no sé por qué esa manía de dejar todo hasta que es la hora_ gruño molesto ante la mirada divertida de su pequeña hermana.

_ Bueno, como sea ya estamos aquí_ le guiño un ojo a Serenity_ Vieras lo que se tardó el para decidir que flores comprarte para su primera cita.

_ Hotaru_ dijo entre dientes el moreno.

_ No te sonrojes_ se rio al verlo, nunca lo había visto así_ Eso es un halago para Sere ¿No es así?_ miro a la peli plateada que también se mostraba sorprendida y algo sonrojada_ ¡Por Dios! Ustedes dos sí que se gustan.

_ ¡Hotaru!_ le llamo la atención a la pelinegra que solo se fue de ahí con algunas cajas_ Lo siento, pero…_ miro a Serenity que solo miraba la caja que tenía en las manos.

_ No te preocupes, es solo una broma de una adolescente_ le restó importancia a las palabras de Hotaru.

_ En realidad no es broma_ le tomo la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara_ Mira… sé que solo hemos tenido una cita y que han sido pocas la veces que hemos hablado_ dudo ante lo que le diría, no sabía que esperar_ Pero en verdad me gustas…y mucho.

_ Bueno…yo…_ miro hacia otro lado, ocultando la emoción en sus ojos.

_ No tienes que sentirte obligada o algo_ de inmediato la interrumpió, no quería perder su amistad ni esos momentos en los que conversaban.

_ También me gustas_ le dijo.

_ Serenity_ susurro quedo mientras se acercaba a ella.

_ ¡Hey, chicos!_ grito Hotaru_ Dejen eso para después, aquí hay niños ansiosos de pastel_ dijo mientras Elena y Edna reían ante la interrupción de la chica.

Eudial miraba atónita la escena ¡Endimión no podía! ¡Él era de ella! ¡Solo de ella! Con rabia tomo su bolso y salió de ahí, no quería que nadie la mirara con lastima.

De alguna manera encontraría la forma de hacerle ver que ese aire de inocencia que profesaba Serenity era solo mentira. Todos teníamos un pasado oscuro y el de ella lo encontraría…o lo inventaría.

Los días pasaron y Eudial se mantenía cerca de Endimión cuando podía, tenía la ventaja de ser amiga de la familia y que Hotaru la tomara como una especie de confidente.

La tía de ellos había decidido rehacer su vida con amor de la juventud y desde ese instante la pequeña hermana de Endimión se acercó a ella. Le contaba sobre sus amores y las típicas cosas que cualquier adolescente tiene en la cabeza a esa edad.

Pero también veía con desagrado que consideraba a Serenity una buena mujer para su hermano.

_ Hace mucho que no veía a mi hermano_ dijo mientras acomodaba una de sus ropas en el closet_ Era algo pequeña cuando él se fue, pero cuando mandaba fotos se veía que sufría en esos lugares.

_ Si, la guerra siempre es dura_ dijo ella para darle por su lado, para ella verlo en esos lugares con ese porte la hacía sentir una excitación enorme.

_ Luego al verlo en el funeral de nuestros padres fue muy doloroso_ miro la foto de su progenitores, ambos habían muerto en un accidente de auto_ Sé que él se hubiera quedado aquí, pero debía cumplir con su deber en el ejército.

_ Tu tía fue muy amable al quedarse_ miro sin interés a su alrededor_ Digo, no cualquiera habría dejado su vida de lado por hacerse cargo de una niña.

La pelinegra la miro y Eudial de inmediato mostro su mejor sonrisa.

_ Pero ella los quería tanto que no fue ningún problema_ se tranquilizó cuando vio que la chica seguía con lo suyo_ ¿Y aun Endimión sale con la mesera?_ pregunto molesta, tratando de averiguar que tanto había avanzado esa relación.

_ Se llama Serenity_ frunció el ceño sin entender la molestia de su amiga.

_ Lo siento…es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ella_ explico mirando preocupada a la joven_ Sabes que quiero mucho a Endimión y me dolería verlo sufrir de nuevo.

Hotaru asintió, Eudial le había contado lo que había sucedido con su hermano en su matrimonio. El cómo esa mujer lo dejo destrozado.

_ Serenity no es así_ aclaro seria_ Se nota que quiere a mi hermano. Ojala su relación de amistad sea algo más.

Eudial no dijo más, la muy tonta estaba encantada con esa cualquiera. Pero ella se encargaría de destruirla, de que todos aquellos que la habían recibido en Milenio de Plata con agrado vieran que ella tenía razón…Que Serenity era solo una mentirosa, alguien que solo buscaba el dinero de la familia Shields.

_ Bueno y dime… ¿Cómo vas con ese chico que conociste?_ cambio el tema.

_ Es muy lindo_ se sonrojo_ Me gustaría que Endimión lo conociera.

_ ¡No, claro que no!_ se levantó y le ayudo a buscar algo para la salida que tendría con dicho joven_ Mira con esto te verás muy sexi_ le dio un vestido algo escotado.

_ ¿Crees que Endimión me prohíba salir?_ la miro extrañada.

_ Tu hermano es muy…_ dudo un poco_ Protector, y creo que para el siempre serás la niña que dejo atrás cuando se fue de aquí.

La pelinegra asintió, era cierto. Endimión era muy sobreprotector y dudaba que la dejara salir con chicos. Se sonrojo violentamente al pensar que su hermano se enterara que con este chico en especial empezaba a sentir cosas que nunca sintió.

_ Espero un día poder presentárselo_ sonrió tímida_ Él es muy especial para mí_ fue todo lo que dijo, ni siquiera a Eudial podría confiarle su sentir y miedo con esa relación.

_ Lo se cariño, lo se_ ocultó una sonrisa fría.

Hotaru siguió con lo suyo sin notar como la pelirroja sonreía complacida al verla ponerse el vestido que ella le había elegido.

Eudial sabía que el punto débil de Endimión era su pequeña hermana y cuando la inocente Hotaru cometiera un error, ahí estaría para mostrarle que solo ella era la indicada para poder ayudarle y nadie más.

_ Bueno, lo mejor será que te apures_ dijo para llamar la atención de la joven que se miraba en el espejo_ Te dejo con tus amigas y me hablas mañana para ir por ti.

_ Si, gracias por todo_ dijo mientras se cambiaba nuevamente y metía el vestido en su mochila.

La pelirroja asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_ Eudial…_ la voz queda de la joven la hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta para observarla_ Siento mucho que las cosas no se dieran con mi hermano.

Ella la miro con rabia ¡Odiaba que le tuvieran lástima!

_ No te preocupes_ se contuvo para no mandarla al demonio_ Si Endimión es feliz con ella a mí también me hace feliz eso_ dijo intentando parecer convincente.

_ Eres tan buena_ se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

Eudial recibió el abrazo sin corresponder al mismo entusiasmo. Pero sabía que debía mantenerse como la mujer que sacrificaría todo por amor, no solo a ojos de Hotaru… sino de todos los demás.

Así sería…ella Eudial la eterna enamorada de Endimión Shields se hacía a un lado por el hombre que amaba.

Pero que en su momento estaría ahí cuando nuevamente lo viera destrozado y nadie dudaría que el amor que ella sentía por él no era una obsesión.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Muy feliz inicio de semana.**

_**PD: La historia es una continuación de "Comprando tu amor" para saber que paso con Usagi. Una tercera historia nos hará llegar a ella y estoy empezando a escribir para no tardar mucho en actualizar**_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama, es una idea basada en la adaptación de Seredar "Corazones heridos" con mas ideas de aquí y de alla.**

**06/30/2013**

_**Feliz cumpleaños a nuestra querida heroína y su nena.**_

_**Felicidades Serena Tsukino y Chibiusa.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

_ ¡Esto es hermoso!_ dijo mirando el lugar que los rodeaba y se volvió para mirarlo.

_ Es mi lugar favorito_ le sonrió el moreno, mientras tendía una manta para poder disfrutar de la comida que habían preparado juntos en su casa.

_ Gracias por compartirlo conmigo_ de inmediato le empezó a ayudar.

Endimión la miro y se sintió nervioso. Hacia unos meses que habían iniciado una gran amistad y se sentía preparado para ser algo más que amigos y tal vez con el tiempo su esposa. Sentía que Serenity era la mujer adecuada para que compartiera su vida… pero antes de pedírselo tendría que contarle lo sucedido con él, decirle de su pasado y esperar que lo aceptara.

Comieron entre platicas sin importancia, tanto uno como el otro tenían tanto que decir pero ninguno se animaba a dar el primer paso.

_ Serenity…_ la miro fijamente e inspiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse. No era fácil contar parte de su pasado_ Hay cosas que debo decirte.

La peli plateada lo miro con atención.

Estaba por seguir cuando de pronto se empezó a oscurecer, el moreno miro al cielo y miro como las nubes se tornaban oscuras. Una ráfaga de viento junto a un relámpago que hizo brincar a Serenity.

_ ¡Dios!_ miro asustada a su alrededor.

_ Sera mejor que nos apuremos, parece que el mal tiempo nos cayó de sorpresa_ le ayudo a levantarse y de inmediato levantaron todo.

Corrieron hacia el auto sin evitar ser alcanzados por la lluvia, entre risas subieron al auto y partieron de vuelta.

Al llegar Endimión se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del auto y entraron a la casa.

_Te traeré algo para que te seques_ le dijo mientras subía las escaleras_ ¡Creo que alguna ropa de Hotaru te quedara!_ le grito desde arriba.

Serenity se froto los brazos, empezaba a sentir un poco de frio. Miro como el pelinegro bajaba con unas toallas y algo de ropa.

_ Traje una ropa deportiva de Hotaru_ le sonrió mientras le tendía las cosas_ Si quieres sube a uno de habitaciones de invitados para que tomes un baño.

_ Sí, creo que será lo mejor_ estuvo de acuerdo y lo siguió para que le mostrara donde estaba.

_ Creo que tiene todo_ entro a una de las recamaras y entro al baño_ En cuanto termines ve a la cocina, preparare algo caliente.

Serenity solo asintió, espero a que la dejara sola y entro ducharse. Poco a poco entro en calor, dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo mientras pensaba que era lo que tenía que decirle Endimión antes de la tormenta.

Un poco después salía de la habitación de invitados y metía su ropa a la lavadora, se dirigió hacia la cocina cuando dejo todo listo. Al irse acercando el agradable aroma a café se notaba en el ambiente, entro y miro como el pelinegro servía el café y dejaba en una bandeja unas galletas.

_ ¡Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_ se acercó nerviosa, la ropa de Hotaru le quedaba un poco ajustada.

_No, ya todo está listo_ dijo sin levantar la mirada.

_ Esas galletas se ven deliciosas.

_ Las hizo Hotaru_ sonrió orgulloso_ A pesar de ser un poco rebelde, creo que le apasiona la cocina_ levanto la mirada y miro a la peli plateada.

El pelinegro trago en seco, la ropa se le ajustaba como una segunda piel sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Nervioso tomo una taza de café y se la ofreció, pero temblaba tanto que derramo un poco en la mesa.

_ Lo…siento…_ se aclaró un poco la garganta_ Creo que en la cocina el torpe siempre seré yo.

_ No hay problema_ sonrió ella mientras le ayudaba a limpiar.

El calor de ella lo inundo cuando se acercó a ayudarle, sin poder evitarlo la tomo de los brazos e hizo que se volviera para que pudiera verlo a los ojos.

_ Serenity_ susurro quedo mientras la besaba en los labios_ ¡Te quiero!

La peli plateada lo miro asombrada.

Ella sentía lo mismo por él, pero jamás imagino que el algún día correspondería a ese sentimiento. Endimión era un hombre que cualquier mujer desearía y amaría, y ella era la afortunada de que el la amara.

_ ¡Oh, Endimión! Yo también te quiero_ le respondió entre lágrimas, mientras correspondía a sus besos_ ¡Te amo!

Mientras la besaba, se quitó la camisa la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio.

La ropa que impedía su intimidad fue desapareciendo. Endimión besaba su cuerpo, excitando cada terminación nerviosa. Ella lo deseaba más que nunca, quería cuanto le ofrecía, su fuerza, su masculinidad. Acarició sus firmes músculos, buscando un vínculo que iba más allá de lo físico.

Endimión la tumbó en la cama y se situó entre sus piernas, proclamando su deseo con los ojos tanto como con su masculinidad. A ella le pareció inevitable, como si hubiera sido creada para estar en sus brazos. Y él en los suyos. Era la culminación de sus sueños, un hombre hecho para ella, su amor eterno.

Susurró su nombre, llamándolo de corazón a corazón. Desnuda, abierta y entregada, porque en el fondo de su ser alojaba un amor sólido y permanente por él. Lo amaba y de eso no tenía duda.

Él se situó sobre ella y sus cuerpos se fundieron. La penetró con fuerza y ella alzó las caderas, buscándolo.

_ ¡Endimión! _ gritó con éxtasis.

_Sere, mi amor _ suspiró él.

En aquella posición la controlaba por completo y Serenity fue notando cómo aumentaba el placer hasta llegar a un clímax tan intenso que sentía morir, aun sintiendo las sacudidas del éxtasis percibió cuando él alcanzaba el orgasmo. Eufórica, pensó que por mucho dolor que le deparase el futuro, en ese momento estaba con el amor de su vida.

El la beso con cariño, depositando suaves besos en su rostro. Ella sonrió feliz, pero a la vez sintiendo un dolor en el pecho que sentía que la ahogaba.

No entendía ese sentimiento que en el fondo de su corazón se había alojado, tenía miedo al dolor…a que nuevamente esa felicidad alcanzada se le fuera de las manos por sus errores del pasado…su pasado, uno que ella se negaba a enfrentar.

_ Estas muy callada_ dijo quedo mientras se recostaba a un lado sin dejarla de abrazar.

_ Te quiero, te quiero mucho Endimión_ lo abrazo con fuerza, tratando de mostrarle lo mucho que lo hacía.

_ Serenity_ la aparto un poco_ Mi pasado es algo de lo que debemos hablar.

_ ¿Por qué?_ lo miro preocupada_ ¿Qué importancia tiene? ¡Te amo! Y eso es lo único que importa.

_ Mi ex esposa decía lo mismo_ separo la vista de ella para poder concentrarse en el pasado_ Cuando me case con ella decía amarme, cuando en realidad solo veía en mi la manera de salir de la vida que llevaba.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ le acaricio el rostro al verlo tan tenso.

_ Yo tenía poco que había salido del servicio debido a unos problemas y fue como un remanso de paz cuando la conoci_miro hacia la ventana concentrándose en la oscuridad_ No le hable de mi pasado creyendo en que su amor era verdadero.

Serenity guardo silencio mirándolo.

_ Le propuse matrimonio cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada y eso me hizo sentir que debía decirle todo sobre mi pasado para limpiar mi alma con ella_ sonrió con ironía_ Pensé que entendería mi dolor, mi culpa ante lo que había vivido. Pero antes de hacerlo tuvimos una boda rápida, algo que no me importo porque quería hacer lo correcto.

Endimión cerro los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

_ Un día regrese antes de tiempo de uno de mis trabajos y la encontré con las maletas en la entrada de nuestra casa lista para irse_ suspiro con dificultad_ Le pregunte que pasaba y simplemente me dijo que no podría vivir junto a un asesino.

Se volvió para mirar a la peli plateada que lo miraba aun con amor y eso lo hizo continuar.

_ Cuando quise saber qué pasaría con nuestro hijo ella solo sonrió incrédula diciéndome que jamás traería al mundo a un niño que seguramente tendría la misma mala sangre que yo.

_ Oh, Dios mío_ gimió Serenity.

_ Esa mañana había ido a una clínica para abortar, decidió quitarme lo único que podría darme esperanza después de todo lo que había vivido_ Endimión suspiro_ ¿Pero cómo culparla?

Ella lo miro sin entender ¿Por qué lo decía?

_ Durante mi vida militar viví cosas terribles y en cierto modo permití que algunas terminaran mal. Después de eso fui dado de baja sin ninguna ceremonia por haber cometido crímenes de guerra_ el brillo de sus ojos se tornó frio_ Con esa reputación nadie quiso darme una mano, así que acepte misiones que estaban fuera del conocimiento de alguna autoridad.

_ Mercenario_ dijo ella

El asintió y siguió hablando sin mirarla.

_ Y ahí regrese de nuevo después del divorcio y seguramente ahí hubiera terminado mi vida, pero el hecho de que Hotaru me necesitaba me hizo regresar_ suspiro cansado_ Un buen amigo que me debía un gran favor me ayudo a colocarme como jefe de policía de Milenio de Plata. A pesar de que mi pasado de alguna manera ya estaba limpio.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ lo miro confundida

_ Las cosas por las que se me acusaron habían llegado a manos de una de las personas que una vez me contrataron_ sonrió sin ganas_ Ninguno de los que decían apoyarme en ese momento quisieron testificar a mi favor, debido a que el soldado que había cometido esos crímenes por los cuales me acusaron era hijo de un hombre muy importante en la política.

Endimión se levantó desnudo acercándose a la ventana.

_El me ayudo, limpio mi nombre. Pero eso no quita que yo sea un asesino, un hombre que por una paga asesino gente.

Serenity se levantó y lo abrazo por detrás, apoyando su mejilla en su espalda.

_ Si aceptaste esos trabajos era porque tratarías con gente mala, personas que merecían solo ese final_ lo abrazo con más fuerza tratando de mostrarle que no le importaba_ Jamás asesinarías a alguien si no lo mereciera, no eres esa clase de persona.

Endimión contenía el aliento, pensando que ella en algún momento saldría corriendo de su vida al decirle todo.

_ No me compares con ella_ lo hizo volverse al notarlo aun tan tenso _ Jamás podría dudar de ti, eres una persona buenos sentimientos. Que a pesar de lo que has vivido has sabido dejar eso atrás y no quedar con secuelas.

_ Las tengo_ la miro con intensidad_ En mi sueños más terribles hay uno que siempre me atormentara_ observo los ojos azules de Serenity hundiéndose en ellos, tratando de dejar todo atrás_ Olvídalo, lo mejor será dormir.

La peli plateada se sonrojo cuando Endimión la levanto para dejarla en la cama. Lentamente la beso, las caricias de ella lo hicieron sentir que podía empezar de nuevo. Era una nueva oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar.

Cuando Hotaru recibió la noticia se alegró mucho por su hermano, quería que una mujer le devolviera las ganas de vivir, de vivir en verdad.

Sabía que Eudial quería a su hermano, pero estaba consciente de que ella nunca podría amarlo de la manera que se debería amar. La quería por ser una buena amiga, pero eso no la cegaría ante el hecho de que su hermano jamás podría amarla.

Lo bueno de todo es que ella lo aceptaba, noto la tensión en ella cuando Endimión anuncio su relación con Serenity. A pesar de que sonrió y felicito a la pareja, era muy claro que le dolía.

Tal vez con el tiempo las cosas se arreglarían. Sin dudar de esto se reunió con sus amigas, una vez más salía a escondidas de su hermano. No dudaba que el en cierto modo la protegía, pero a veces sentía que era demasiado. Lo bueno es que Eudial la apoyaba y en ciertas ocasiones la ayudaba a que su hermano no se enterara.

_ ¡Lista para la fiesta!_ grito una rubia emocionada mientras subían al auto.

_ Invite a unos amigos_ anuncio una morena mientras se retocaba el labial_ Por cierto Hotaru ¿Adivina quién nos encontrara allá?_ la miro a través del espejo.

Hotaru solo sonrió mientras se sonrojaba, hacia días que no sabía de él. Pero esa noche lo vería y saldría de las dudas que la atormentaban.

Los días fueron pasando y Serenity era muy feliz. Sonreía a todo mundo, al fin tenía esa oportunidad que tanto soñó y se sentía en las nubes. Con alegría salió de su turno y se encamino a su pequeño apartamento cuando tropezó con alguien.

_ Hola, Serenity.

La voz le produjo un escalofrió, sin creerlo dio un paso atrás.

¡No podía ser el! ¡El no!

_ ¡Tú!

_ Así es, soy yo…mi amor.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Y aquellas(os) que pasan a leer, gracias por su tiempo.

Nos vemos pronto y feliz domingo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es una idea basada en la adaptación de Seredar "Corazones heridos"**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Serenity retrocedió un poco, pero de inmediato fue sujetada con fuerza del brazo.

_ Oh, no querida_ la acerco un poco hacia él_ Se me hacía imposible que fueras tú, más que nada al ver que terminaste en el rincón de un lugar que no aparece en ningún mapa.

_ Es un lugar hermoso_ lo miro furiosa.

_ Sí, es pintoresco el lugar_ se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a su alrededor_ ¿Podemos hablar en un sitio más privado? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

_ ¡No tenemos nada que hablar!_ el tono de ella no dejaba a dudas el odio que sentía hacia él.

_ Claro que si_ sonrió con seguridad_ Creo que hablar de mi hijo…_ la miro con los ojos entrecerrados_ De nuestro hijo, no es un tema que se deba tratar en la calle ¿O sí?

Serenity respiró profundamente una vez, después otra, intentado desesperadamente borrar los recuerdos del pasado.

_ ¡No!_ se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, asqueada ante su toque y de que mencionara a su hijo_ No hay de qué hablar…_ lo miro con odio, pero a la vez odiándose a sí misma ante lo que tenía que decirle_ No hay ningún niño, porque nunca existió.

_ Me mentiste entonces_ dijo entre dientes.

_No lo hice_ le aseguro con rabia_ Lo perdí, después de que te fuiste lo perdí.

El la miro sin creerle, pero al ver sus ojos supo que no mentía. Ella le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, sin más que decir paso a su lado y se fue.

El sin evitarlo la dejo que continuara su camino, sin saber que hacer quedo ahí parado. No noto que una mujer los había mirado con interés, una mujer que ahora con una sonrisa en los labios se dirigía hacia él.

_ ¡Hola! ¿Es nuevo por aquí, verdad?_ sonrió coqueta mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

_Así es_ mira a su alrededor pensando que hacer, lo que tenía pensado ya no le servía de nada_ ¿Le gustaría tomar un café?_ ofreció, pensando que tal vez podría tener un buen revolcón con ella antes de partir al día siguiente. La miro, si ella era de ese tipo de mujeres que decía una cosa cuando deseaba otra, toda una manipuladora.

_Sera un placer_ ronroneo ella mientras se sujetaba de su brazo_ Por cierto, te vi con Serenity ¿La conoces?

_ Si, se podría decir que si_ la miro con sospecha_ Por cierto mi nombre es Alan.

_Mucho gusto, yo soy Eudial.

_ Y bien Eudial ¿Qué interés tienes sobre Serenity? _ dijo mientras le abría la puerta de la restaurante de Andrew_ No creo que mi arrolladora personalidad te impulsara a acercarte a mí.

_ Digamos que ella se interpone en mi camino y he visto que ustedes dos no son buenos amigos_ hizo una seña para que los atendieran_ Por así decirlo.

_ Pues ella y yo somos…_ dudo un poco, pero lo que podía decir de Serenity seguramente lo sabía ella_ Mas bien fuimos pareja, algo así como novios.

_ ¿En serio? Vaya, santa Serenity tiene secretos guardados_ dijo sarcásticamente.

Alan no dijo nada ya que llego una mesera les tomo la orden y se retiró.

_ No es necesario que todo mundo anuncie con quien ha estado o salido para complacer la curiosidad de…cierta gente_ dijo enfadado.

A él no le gustaba darle vueltas al asunto y parecía que esa mujer está interesada en algo más que saber sobre la relación que tuvieron Serenity y el.

_ Vamos, no hay por qué molestarse_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ Mira, vayamos al grano_ la miro sin corresponder a gesto_ ¿Qué quieres saber? O más bien ¿Qué deseas tu escuchar?

_ Todo, absolutamente todo_ Eudial sonrió fríamente. Cualquier cosa que le dijera de ella, del pasado de Serenity le serviría.

**Días después...**

La peli plateada caminaba rápido mientras sujetaba con fuerza el bolso donde tenía los libros que había comprado. Sonrió feliz ante el hecho que muy pronto podría realizar uno de sus sueños.

Atravesó la calle con cuidado para poder tomar el autobús que la llevaría de regreso a Milenio de Plata. Gracias a Elena consiguió en buen precio uno de los libros que necesitaba para poder presentar su tesis en uno de los exámenes finales.

Sonrió con alegría mirando al cielo, era feliz… ¡Muy feliz!

Pero una sombra cubría esa felicidad.

Su pasado.

Endimión había sido sincero con ella, le abrió su corazón. Mientras que ella aun callaba algo que le carcomía el alma, pero era tan doloroso y se sentía culpable por todo lo que había hecho.

El despreciaba a la mujer que le había arrebatado a su hijo de una manera tan cruel, aunque nunca lo expreso esa noche estaba segura que así como quiso a su ex mujer ahora la odiaba por lo que hizo.

¿Qué pensaría de ella cuando le dijera la verdad?

¿Aun la querría? ¿La amaría a pesar de haber hecho lo mismo que esa mujer?

Ella misma había terminado con la vida de su bebe, no lo quiso en ese momento. Pero después de ver las cosas claras se había dado cuenta que ese pequeño ser era lo único autentico que tendría en su vida. Una parte de ella que siempre estaría ahí. Pero sin pensar en todo eso, había hecho algo terrible que ahora le atormentaba y que tal vez le costaría su felicidad.

Miro a unos pequeños que corrían mientras su madre los trataba de sujetar.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Tal vez lo perdería al contarle la verdad. Pero el merecía conocerla, no le ocultaría nada. Lo amaba y quería amarlo plenamente, sin nada de por medio.

Si Endimión la rechazaba estaría en su derecho. ¿Qué hombre querría a una mujer que deseo que su propio hijo no existiera?

La limpio con brusquedad.

Hoy mismo en la noche hablaría con él, tenía que hacerlo sin demora.

Sonrió tenuemente, esperaba que lo que tenía que decirle primero lo ayudara a entender un poco lo que había hecho. Aunque reconocía que ni ella misma podría perdonarse.

Estaba por entrar a la zona para abordar el metro que la llevaría a la terminal de autobuses cuando pareció ver a alguien familiar.

_ ¿Hotaru?

Decidió seguirla para preguntarle sobre unas cosas que necesitaba para el próximo cumpleaños de Endimión. Podría aprovechar que estaba ahí para comprarle un bonito regalo junto con ella.

Miro como entro a un pequeño edificio, al entrar al lobby miro que solo estaban unos elegantes elevadores y se acercó a directorio que estaba en la pared.

Miro solo nombres, pero nada que dijera lo que se realizaba en el lugar.

Esperaría en la pequeña salita que estaba ahí y cuando bajara se irían juntas.

Pasaron un par de horas, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que se le haría tarde para tomar el ultimo autobús que la llevaría a Milenio de Plata. Se levantó y presiono el botón del ascensor, tendría que preguntar en cada piso para saber que pasaba.

Entro y pulso el primer piso, al salir miro a una mujer que vestía un tipo de uniforme de ayudante de enfermería. Se acercó a la ventanilla para que la pudiera dar información.

_ Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?_ su tono era firme y frio.

_ Si, mira entro una amiga hace rato y es un poco tarde ¿Sabes si tardara más?

_ No sabría decirle_ miro el libro de visitas_ ¿Cómo se llama?

_ Hotaru Shields_dijo mientras observaba el interior de la recepción.

La mujer reviso la hojas y negó con la cabeza.

_ Lo siento, no tenemos a nadie con ese nombre_ miro el rostro confundido de la peli plateada.

_ La vi entrar…_ susurro. Tal vez se equivocó y no era ella. Pensó en ir al otro piso para averiguar si ahí estaba _ Lo siento_ le sonrió a la joven_ Seguramente subió al tercer piso.

_No lo creo_ dijo ella mientras guardaba los papeles_ El piso superior es solo de reposo, ahí solo van las pacientes que el doctor manda para poder realizar la última revisión de algunas operaciones.

Serenity quiso preguntarle más, pero tal vez se confundió y no era Hotaru la persona que ella pensó ver en la estación del metro.

_ Gracias por su ayuda_ sonrió a la recepcionista.

Salió de prisa del edificio, tendría que parar un taxi y con suerte podría estar a tiempo para llegar a Milenio de Plata.

Miro a ambos lados y silbo para detener a uno que pasaba al otro lado de la acera. Este de inmediato dio vuelta en U.

_ ¿A dónde? _ Le sonrió el taxista.

_ Hola, buenas tardes. Me podría llevar a la terminal de autobuses.

_ Por supuesto.

El auto avanzo entre el transito mientras otro se detenía donde lo había hecho este.

La persona que se bajó de este miro con interés el edificio, entro con curiosidad para ver de qué se trataba. Al entrar subió al ascensor y se dirigió al primer piso.

_ ¿Puedo ayudarle?_ pregunto la recepcionista.

_ Sí, creo que si…_ la miro con interés_ ¿Elisa?

_Si ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ volvió a preguntar.

_ ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí?

La mujer se quedó pensativa, hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_ Sí, me acuerdo muy bien.

**Una semana después...**

Una pareja cruzaba la puerta entre risas al entrar sonrieron a la ama de llaves, la cual de inmediato fue a recibirlos feliz.

_ ¡Me da tanto gusto verlos!_ sonrió cariñosa hacia el pelinegro y miro con alegría a Serenity_ Hace mucho que no venía.

_ Hola, señora Rosa_ saludo la peli plateada_ Es que estuve ocupada con los exámenes finales.

_ ¿Dónde está Hotaru?_ pregunto Endimión.

_ En su habitación_ Rosa tomo las bolsas que traían y se dirigió a la cocina.

Serenity miro que el dudaba.

_ ¿Quieres que suba por ella?

_ Si, por favor_ la miro medio sonriendo_ Hace días que esta algo rara, pero cada vez que le pregunto me dice que no pasa nada.

_ No te preocupes_ le sonrió para tranquilizarlo_ A veces son solo cosas de chicas.

Subió las escaleras, mientras Endimión entraba a su despacho para revisar el correo y hacer un par de llamadas.

Había tocado antes de entrar y no escucho nada, volvió hacerlo pero no hubo respuesta.

_ ¿Hotaru?_ susurro Serenity mientras abría un poco la puerta.

Se adentró un poco más y al hacerlo le pareció escuchar un sollozo. Se acercó al baño y pudo escuchar con claridad que Hotaru lloraba.

_ Hotaru ¿Todo está bien?_ dijo quedo.

Espero unos segundos y de pronto la puerta se abrió de repente. La pelinegra se lanzó a sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsolada.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ la abrazo con angustia al no saber qué le ocurria _ Hotaru, por favor ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¡Él me va a odiar!_ no dejo de abrazarla, negándose a mirarla a los ojos.

_ ¿Quién? _ la abrazo más fuerte al sentirla temblar.

_ Sere, lo siento_ murmuro, mientras que solo sus sollozos que poco a poco fueron disminuyendo se escuchaban.

_ ¿Quieres contarme?_ pregunto después de unos minutos, se separó un poco de ella y la miro con ternura.

_ ¡No puedo, lo siento!_ dejo sus brazos y se sentó en la cama_ No te preocupes, son solo cosas sin importancia.

_ Claro que no_ se sentó junto a ella_ ¿No confías en mí?

_ No es eso_ la miro atormentada_ ¿Qué pensarías tú de una mujer que ha matado a su propio hijo?

Serenity de inmediato palideció. Sintió que el alma la abandonaba.

_ ¿Por…por qué lo dices?_ un escalofrió la hizo abrazarse a sí misma.

Hotaru no dijo nada, solo se levantó y tomo un folleto de entre sus cosas y unos papeles.

Serenity los tomo cuando esta se los entrego y leyó con avidez. Lo hizo nuevamente al ver lo que eso significaba.

_ ¡Dios, mío!_ las lágrimas corrían ahora por sus mejillas.

_ No quise hacerlo, pero tenía miedo_ la miro angustiada_ Mucho miedo.

La peli plateada la observo sin saber que decirle. Como podía juzgarla si ella había actuado de modo parecido.

_ ¿Quién más lo sabe?_ dejo los papeles a un lado abrazándola con cariño.

_ Nadie_ dijo con pesar_ He tenido tanto miedo, tanto dolor y culpa_ cerro los ojos con fuerza queriendo olvidar_ ¡Quisiera morirme!

_No digas eso_ la condujo al baño y la ayudo a limpiarse el rostro_ No sé qué decirte.

_ ¿Qué podrías decirme? Yo misma se lo que soy_ se miró con dureza en el espejo_ ¡Una asesina! Una mujer que tomo el camino fácil, una mujer que tuvo el valor de amar y no para demostrar ese amor a un ser que la necesitaba.

Serenity con cada palabra de la peli negra se estremecía. Desvió la mirada para que no viera la culpa en ella. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo aconsejarle?

_ Por favor, no le digas nada a Endimión_ le pidió mientras la miraba por el espejo_ Esto lo destrozaría, lo haría sentir que fallo conmigo. Además no quiero que me odie.

_ El jamás haría eso_ dijo segura.

_ ¿Lo crees?_ sonrió con tristeza_ Tu sabes lo que paso con su ex.

_ Si, lo se_ se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto para mirar hacia la oscuridad.

_ Lo vez, si le digo que hice lo mismo que ella…no sé de qué sería capaz.

_ Yo no diré nada, Hotaru_ murmuro humedeciéndose los labios resecos_ Cuando creas que puedes confiar en tu hermano y decirle la verdad, estaré a tu lado.

_ ¡Gracias!

Ella no dijo más, salió poco después de también recuperarse un poco. No quería que Endimión se diera cuenta que estuvo llorando. Hotaru le pidió que le dijera que no bajaría a cenar y así lo hizo, sin que el pelinegro pidiera más explicación sobre la actitud de su hermana.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con una inexplicable normalidad. Endimión deseo ver una película y ella acepto. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía disfrutar las escenas románticas de esta. Ya era un poco tarde cuando Serenity le dijo que ya era hora de marcharse. A pesar de que este insistió para que se quedara, ella no se sentía bien, la conversación que había tenido con Hotaru le traía recuerdos que quería olvidar, pero que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar.

Miro al pelinegro intensamente, intentando decirle todo.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces preocupada.

_No sé por qué lo dices_ respondió lo más calmada que pudo.

_ ¿Está todo bien?_ la miro preocupado.

_ Claro que si_ intento sonreír_ ¿Nos vamos ya?_ le dio un beso para asegurarle que estaba bien.

El solo asintió y aviso a la señora Rosa que dejaría a Serenity en su apartamento.

Al llegar a este, la peli plateada se despidió de él prometiendo que se verían en dos días. Ella presentaría parte de sus tesis y además necesitaba tiempo para tener el valor de hablar con el sobre su pasado.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama intentando pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo decirle lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué no tuvo el valor de hacerlo cuando él le abrió su corazón?

_ ¡Dios mío! _ Un amargo sollozo inundo su garganta.

¿Cómo contarle lo que sucedió con ella, sin que la odiara?

Pero había más que eso, tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada. Y aunque era egoísta aferrarse a un bebe no planeado, que estaría en medio de todo esto. Se sentía feliz, por primera vez en tanto tiempo sentía que tenía una nueva oportunidad, una verdadera y única oportunidad.

* * *

**_Hola, chicas(os) muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y seguir apoyándome en una historia que surge al leer una que me encanto, pero como siempre me pasa me imagino las cosas de diferente manera. _**

**_Actualizare cada semana, un dia en especifico no podría decirles. Pero semanalmente estará sin falta._**

**_Muchas gracias a los que no tienen cuenta y han dejado su comentario. _**

**_Feliz inicio de semana_**.


	7. Chapter 7

** Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es una idea basada en la historia adaptada de Seredar "Corazones heridos"**

**Con mas ideas de aquí y de alla.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y visitas.**

* * *

**CAP. 6**

_Hola, Serenity_ con entusiasmo se acercó la persona que la saludaba.

_ Hola, Edna_ sonrió con sinceridad.

_ ¿Y qué paso siempre?_la miro con picardía.

Sonrió ante la mirada de ella, la abrazo feliz.

_ Salió positivo.

_ ¿Ya le contaste a Endimión?

_No aun no, lo hare en su cumpleaños_ tomo unas vitaminas.

_ Niña ¿No piensas ir al doctor?_ miro las cosas que tomaba de los estantes.

_Sabe bien que de hacerlo todo mundo se enteraría_ sonrió ante el hecho de que en un lugar donde todo mundo se conocía era lo más lógico_ Además no falta mucho para ese día.

_ Buenas tardes_ interrumpió alguien.

_ Hola, Eudial_ saludaron ambas, no se habían percatado de su presencia.

_ Le traje estos pedidos del doctor Taiki_ le extendió una hoja a Edna_ Los que tenga en la farmacia le gustaría que se los mandara hoy mismo, por los demás puede esperar hasta que los tenga.

_Muy bien, déjame revisar en existencia_ se retiró dejando a las dos mujeres.

Serenity oculto sus compras aventando un peluche que estaba en un estante cercano.

_ Hace días vi a tu… amigo_ le sonrió y Serenity vio en sus ojos un brillo de crueldad_ Tuvimos una charla interesante.

_ ¿En serio? _ palideció mucho, aunque el orgullo la hizo hablar con firmeza. No se doblegaría ante esta mujer_ Aunque no creo que sean cosas de tu incumbencia.

_ ¿Endimión sabe que estuviste embarazada?_ soltó cuando vio que su rival se daba vuelta ignorándola.

_ Eso es algo que a ti no te importa_ la miro con rabia.

_ Lo siento, no quise ofenderte_ sonrió Eudial y abrió sus ojos con inocencia _ Es que Endimión es muy importante para mí, no quisiera que lo lastimaras.

_ Y tu ¿Lo lastimarías?_ pregunto mirando fijamente a la peli roja_ Según dicen lo amas, pero… ¿Qué clase de amor es el que le tienes?

_ Eudial, tengo la mayoría_ las interrumpió Edna ajena a la tensión que había entre ellas_ Se las mandare en un momento con Tom. Lo demás ya lo encargue y estará listo para este fin de semana.

_ Muy bien_ fingió una sonrisa y se despidió.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ pregunto Edna al ver la palidez de la peli plateada.

_Si ¿Podrías cobrarme esto?_ se acercó a la caja para pagar.

Edna no pregunto más.

_ Por cierto, el libro que te ayudara con tu tesis lo tiene Elena_ dijo entregándole sus cosas_ Sabes que a ella le encanta leer y se le hizo interesante, así que se lo preste.

_ Pasare por el en la tarde, después de salir de trabajar_ sonrió feliz, Elena era una gran amiga para ella.

_Entonces nos veremos allá.

Serenity salió para dirigirse a su pequeño apartamento, dejo sus cosas y se reportó al trabajo. El día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad y a la hora de su salida fue a la casa de Elena. Estuvo con platicando con ellas sobre la fiesta sorpresa que le darían a Endimión.

Las dos sabían sobre su estado debido a que al comprar la prueba de embarazo sin duda alguna Edna tendría que saber para quien era. Su amiga se alegró y con consentimiento de ella le conto a Elena ambas se mostraban emocionadas. Serenity agradecía que ninguna hubiera comentado nada con nadie más. Quería que fuera una sorpresa más para Endimión el día de su cumpleaños.

Unas horas después se encontraba en su apartamento, miro uno de los sobres que había recogido en el correo. Tenía cierto temor, sin pensarlo más lo tomo y lo abrió. Leyó una y otra vez para estar segura de lo que decía la carta.

¡Había aprobado! ¡Lo había logrado!

Feliz dejo que las lágrimas cayeran, lucho tanto por este momento que no le parecía real. Tenía por fin un certificado que la calificaba como ayudante en el área de Pediatría. Elena le había dicho que ella la ayudaría a que el hospital de Milenio de Planta le diera una plaza para poder estar como practicante.

Marco al número de Endimión para decirle, le había prometido que sería el primero en enterarse. Espero unos segundos y no contesto, volvió a intentarlo unas veces más hasta que desistió al ver que no lo hacía.

Seguramente estaba muy ocupado. No le dejaría mensaje, iría a su oficina para poder contarle.

Salió apresurada sin notar una silueta que salía de la oscuridad, esta al ver que se perdía de vista sonrió mientras su vista se dirigía hacia el pequeño apartamento de la peli plateada. Sin dudar más subió las escaleras y en unos cuantos segundos abrió la puerta. No fue mucho lo que tardo en entrar y salir, lentamente bajo los escalones con una amplia sonrisa.

Después se perdió entre la oscuridad, ya solo sería cuestión de esperar.

_ ¡Hola! ¿Se encuentra Endimión?_ pregunto Serenity mientras saludaba a los demás compañeros de Endimión.

_No, salió desde esta mañana_ dijo uno de ellos_ Tuvo una visita, creo que de un amigo.

_No eran amigos_ interrumpió otro_ No salió con buena cara de aquí el jefe.

_ ¿No saben si volverá?_ se mostró confundida.

_ Puede que sí.

_ Muy bien, gracias_ se despidió de todos y salió sin saber que pensar. Tenía un raro sentimiento alojado en el corazón.

Pasaron unos días sin que ella supiera de él, trato de pensar que tal vez se debía a su trabajo y no tuvo tiempo de avisarle. Cuando un día hablo con Hotaru, esta le dijo que tenía días que tampoco se presentaba en casa y que la señora Rosa le dijo que Endimión solo hablo para decirle que volvería después de solucionar unas cosas.

Trato de sacar de su mente cualquier mala idea. Todo estaba bien, tal vez el embarazo la hacía sentirse más susceptible.

Era un poco tarde cuando termino su turno, se entretuvo con Noriko quien le platico de un chico que había conocido. Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento saco la llave para abrir, pero al girar la perilla de la puerta esta se abrió sin necesidad de hacerlo.

_ Aunque sea un pueblo donde todos nos conocemos no deberías dejar la puerta abierta_ oyó dentro del apartamento.

_ ¡Endimión!_ emocionada se lanzó a sus brazos. A pesar de que el moreno la había sostenido no sentía ese calor y seguridad que él siempre le brindaba. Se separó de él, poco a poco para ver qué era lo que le pasaba. _ ¿Está todo bien?

_ Ahora si_ se deshizo de su abrazo y se sentó en una de las sillas_ ¿Cuándo ibas a contarme?_ dijo con dureza.

_Endimión…_ no sabía que decirle, no tenía una idea clara a lo que se refería.

_ Me has engañado todo este tiempo_ exploto Endimión_ ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estuviste embarazada hace unos años atrás?

_Lo siento…yo…

_ Desde el primer momento que entraste a este lugar han sido mentiras por tu parte_ rugió_ Has mentido de una manera y solo dices lo siento_ se levantó acercándose a Serenity con las manos formando puños.

_ Quería decirte._ al ver el odio de Endimión, se quedó helada.

¿Por qué no le conto la verdad antes? ¿Por qué demonios había callado?

_ ¿Decirme que? Que mataste a ese pequeño por ser una egoísta y que ahora lo has hecho con mi hijo_ declaro con una frialdad intensa.

_ ¿Tu hijo?_ lo miro confundida_ ¿Tu sabias?

_ Así es y no lo hubiera sabido por ti ¿No es así?_ la miro con desprecio.

_ No…yo te iba a decir…_ lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas_ yo…

_ ¡Tú, nada!_ grito con dolor_ Me ocultaste la verdad y no solamente eso_ la sujeto de los brazos lastimándola_ Te deshiciste de mi hijo ¿Qué querías? ¿Tener un anillo en tu dedo para dar por seguro nuestra relación?

_ ¡No es cierto!_ chillo de impotencia, todo se le estaba viniendo encima.

_ ¿Acaso negaras lo que hiciste con el hijo de tu antiguo amante? ¿Acaso no estuviste embarazada de Alan?_ la sujeto con más fuerza, sin importarle el gesto de dolor que ella hacía.

_ ¿Quién te dijo eso?_ logro decir.

_ ¡El mismo!_ la soltó de pronto, provocando que se tambaleara un poco_ ¿Lo negaras? _ exigió_ ¡Contesta!

_ ¡No! _ grito dejándose caer de rodillas.

_ Pensé que eras diferente_ dijo sin ocultar su desprecio_ Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera un error, que solo fueran mentiras_ le aventó unos papeles_ Pero al encontrar esto supe que no mentían sobre ti.

_ No, Endimión…por favor_ trato de levantarse, pero no podía_ No es como tú piensas.

_ ¡Toma tus cosas y lárgate de aquí!_ le espetó con dureza, acompañando sus palabras con una mirada insultante_ No eres más que basura.

_ Por favor Endimión, escúchame_ suplico ella.

_ Si no te vas de Milenio de Plata hare de tu vida un infierno Serenity_ dijo con voz quebrada tratando de controlar el dolor y la ira que sentía hacia ella_ ¡Un infierno! ¡Un maldito infierno!

Cuando salió de la habitación, con semblante duro como el granito, Serenity sollozó y siguió llorando. Despacio se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su pequeña habitación. Empezó a empacar sus cosas, el pasado la había alcanzado y no tenía ninguna forma de escapar.

Las duras palabras de Endimión le hicieron recordar todo lo que intentaba esconder en su interior. La culpa y la impotencia al ver que todo se le escapaba de las manos.

__ ¡No es posible!_ le gritaba mientras ella agachaba la cabeza mirando la prueba de embarazo_ ¿Cómo fuiste tan estúpida?_

_Un fuerte golpe en la mejilla la hizo reaccionar._

__ Algo fallo…no se_ balbuceo sin saber que decir._

__ ¡Maldita sea! No puedo…no podemos tener a ese niño_ dijo mientras tomaba su cartera del buro_ Creo que conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos._

__ ¡No!_ grito ella mirándolo horrorizada._

__ No lo quiero Serenity_ le aclaro calmado_ Sera solo un estorbo._

__ Podríamos…_

__ ¡Que no! ¡Maldita sea!_ se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto de desesperación._

__ Alan…por favor_ suplico ella._

_El solo la miro y salió de ahí. La peli plateada se puso a llorar, ella sabía que él no quería ningún obstáculo en la vida que empezaron juntos. Sus planes eran hacerse de una vida sin ninguna necesidad para no vivir nuevamente limitados como lo hicieron en el orfanato que se criaron juntos._

_Alan había sido un niño muy protector con ella y cuando el salió del orfanato al cumplir la mayoría de edad le prometió que la buscaría para iniciar una vida juntos. Y lo había hecho, la busco para poner en práctica un plan de vida que no incluyo en ningún momento un hijo._

_Pero ahí estaba y tenían que aceptarlo. Alan no rechazaría a un niño, mucho menos a su hijo como les había sucedido a ellos._

_Se acomodó la ropa y tomo su bolso, tenía que salir al trabajo ya era algo tarde y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba._

_Tal vez más calmados podrían hablar y en ese plan de vida tan maravilloso que Alan le había planteado podrían incluir a ese pequeño que los necesitaba._

_Pero cuando regreso no había ninguna señal de Alan, ni de sus cosas. _

_La había abandonado._

_Durante los primeros días se negó a creer que lo hiciera definitivamente, pero cuando los días se hicieron semanas se empezó a desesperar. Alan la dejo sin un centavo cuando se llevó el ahorro de ambos, sin dinero a la mano tuvo que salirse de ese apartamento y pedirle a una amiga que le diera alojo unos días en lo que conseguía ayuda del Estado._

_Al sentir la angustia de no poder para las cosas más esenciales empezó a desesperarse y sentir un odio hacia la persona en la que tenía sus esperanzas depositadas. Y por lo mismo empezó a odiar al ser que crecía en sus entrañas._

_Día tras día renegaba del hijo que llevaba en su vientre ¿Cómo amarlo? Si le estaba destrozando su futuro. Tal vez por lo mismo sus padres la habían abandonado ¿Acaso ella fue también un bebe no deseado? _

_No deseaba recordar cosas de su niñez, cosas que pasaron antes de llegar al orfanato. Si tan solo se hubiera cuidado un poco más, esto no le estaría pasando y estaría con Alan felizmente sin ninguna sombra en su camino._

_Acostada en su cama mirando al techo sin poder dormir en silencio trataba de no llorar, de no dejarse vencer. Pero era tanto el cansancio, el tratar de luchar en un mundo que era muy duro para ella. Un mundo en el cual solo conocía abandono._

__ No quiero que nazcas_ susurraba en silencio después de las largas jornadas de trabajo_ Solo has complicado mi vida_ las lágrimas salían sin poder contenerlas_ No te quiero, no te deseo…jamás te querré_ el odio, la decepción, el abandono de las personas que creía amaba la hacían desearle lo peor al niño que crecía dentro de ella._

_Las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas, el sueño poco a poco la fue venciendo. Su mano delicada se puso protectora en su vientre tratando inconscientemente de protegerle._

_Estaba trabajando en el último turno de uno de sus trabajos cuando empezó a sentir un líquido caliente que corría por sus piernas. Con miedo su vista bajo para ver el charco que empezaba a formarse bajo sus pies._

_Se sentó lentamente mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Pero ya era tarde, él bebe que tanto odiaba al cual tanto le deseo que no naciera…moría en su interior. _

_Sentía un profundo vacío al ver como la sangre manchaba sus manos al tratar de parar la hemorragia que anunciaba la pérdida de su bebe. A lo lejos escuchaba el llanto desesperado de alguien, seguramente aterrada ante la imagen que presentaba. Al levantar la vista vio que solo algunos la miraban espantados o con compasión y que el llanto desgarrador que escucho desde que cayó al piso era el de ella misma._

_Los paramédicos llegaron a ayudarla, pero sabía que era tarde para ayudar a su bebe. Ella misma lo había matado, tal vez no recurrió al aborto. Pero de alguna manera lo hizo al desear tanto no tenerlo, tanto decir que jamás lo amaría, que al final su bebe dejo de luchar para vivir._

_Esa era una culpa que jamás podría quitarse de encima. Había matado a su hijo._

Serenity sacudió la cabeza, tratando de olvidar. Se puso una mano en el vientre donde su otro hijo crecía, un bebe que se avergonzaría ante una madre que se iba sin luchar. Ya una vez se dio por vencida y escogió el camino más fácil…prefirió culpar a todos los demás sin ver que ella misma debía de tener la fuerza para salir adelante. No podía irse sin poner las cosas en claro con Endimión, por el bien de ambos y más que nada por su bebe tenía que hablar con él.

Los papeles que le mostro eran de la clínica donde Hotaru se había atendido. El día que la pelinegra le mostro los documentos noto que el nombre del paciente era el suyo. No quiso cuestionarla por los motivos que la llevaron a usarlo, la vio tan desesperada y asustada que no quiso ahondar más en el tema.

Pero ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Hotaru en ocasiones la visitaba, pero no creía que ella los hubiera puesto ahí en su apartamento. Además estaba Alan ¿Qué le había dicho a Endimión? Él se fue sin saber que lo que sucedió en realidad con él bebe de ambos ¿Por qué Endimión pensaba que lo había abortado?

Dejo la maleta en su lugar, no saldría huyendo. Endimión tenía que escucharla, pero primero tenía que hablar con Hotaru y pedirle que dijera la verdad. Esos papeles la señalaban como culpable de algo que no había hecho. A pesar de que su hijo crecía seguro en su interior, necesitaba decir toda la verdad para poder hacer una vida juntos.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento, pero se detuvo de sin saber que decirle a la persona que tenía enfrente.

_ ¡Hola!_ la miro con burla_ ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?_ pregunto al mirar la maleta en el piso.

Serenity no pudo decir nada sintió que la oscuridad la atrapaba en sus garras. Sin poder evitarlo cayo desmayada a los pies de la persona que sonreía feliz ante la oportunidad tan conveniente que se le presentaba.

* * *

**_Bueno un capitulo mas._**

**_Feliz fin de semana._**

**_Que tengan un lindo dia._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es basada un poco en la adaptación de Seredar "Corazones heridos" **

**Con mas ideas de aquí y de allá.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos a aquellas personitas que pasan a leer mis locas ideas.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Endimion sentía que la ira lo consumía. En alguna ocasión creyó odiar a su ex esposa, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por Serenity. ¡Le había mentido! Una y otra vez le había mentido, le abrió su corazón confiándole lo que sentía y temía.

Seguramente ella se burlaba de esa debilidad ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Él le habría pagado por ese bebe que crecía en su interior, hubiera dado todo por su hijo.

Cuando Eudial le presento a ese hombre asegurando que debía hablar con él. Ella le dijo que era el antiguo novio de Serenity y que este solo quería decirle algo para que el no pasara por lo mismo que este estaba pasando.

Cuando le platico sobre la relación que tuvieron y que al embarazarse Serenity él tuvo que irse a buscar un trabajo donde pudiera sacarlos adelante a los tres sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

¡Serenity tenía un hijo!

Pero al seguir escuchando las palabras llenas de dolor de Alan sobre al enterarse que Serenity se había desecho de su bebe como si nada, lo dejo aniquilado.

La mujer que amaba tenía la misma alma cruel con la mujer que se había casado en el pasado.

Pero no fue todo, Eudial le dijo que Serenity estaba embarazada pero temía que esta hubiera recurrido a lo mismo.

Sentía que la cabeza le dolía al recordar el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia al escuchar una verdad que le costaba creer.

__ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ la miro con rabia._

__ Lo siento Endimion_ puso una mano sobre su brazo_ Un día estaba en la ciudad y la vi salir de un edificio_ bajo la mirada avergonzada_ Mis dudas sobre ella aun no me hacían confiar y decidí entrar. Al hacerlo me encontré que la recepcionista era amiga mía._

__ ¿Qué te dijo?_ murmuro entre dientes._

__Le pregunto por el lugar y me platico que se trataba de una clínica para interrumpir embarazos de alto riesgo, pero que también atendían a las que no estaban listas para ser madres._

__ ¡No, no puede ser!_ se separó de ella tratando de controlarse, tenía que ser un error._

__ Mi amiga me tiene confianza y pude averiguar que ese día Serenity estuvo ahí como una paciente más_ trato de sonar tranquila_ Lo siento Endimion, créeme que me gustaría equivocarme._

__ Serenity es egoísta_ dijo Alan mientras se dejaba caer en una silla abatido_ Solo piensa en ella y no en los demás._

__ ¡Cállate!_ lo enfrento el pelinegro, le dolía que hablara así de ella. No deseaba creer nada, quería que todo fuera una mentira por los celos ante la pérdida de una extraordinaria mujer._

__ ¡Endimion! Por favor_ Eudial se puso entre ellos_ No debes de culparlo por algo que no, el solo ha querido advertirte_ se acercó para abrazarlo_ Aunque ya es tarde._

_El pelinegro no la separo de él, Eudial no tenía la culpa de sentir este dolor tan intenso y a la vez un odio por sentir que de nuevo sus esperanzas de una vida normal con una persona que lo amara y aceptara. Miro el rostro triste de su amiga, ella siempre lo había amado y el simplemente ignoro este sentimiento por que la veía como una hermana y nada más._

__ ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

__Sinceramente, no lo sé_ dejo el aliento salir, tratando de pensar. Cuando lo que quería era ir y hablar con ella ¿Pero para qué? Todo la acusaba_ Iré a casa a preparar unas cosas y luego ir a esa clínica._

__ ¿Para qué?_ lo miro confundida_ Sabes que no te darán información confidencial._

__ ¡Entonces, ven conmigo!_ la soltó desesperado_ Necesito todo, lo entiendes todo._

__ Muy bien_ resignada lo miro_ Pero no podré ir contigo, mañana es un día muy ocupado en la clínica._

__ Dame la dirección_ le tendió un papel_ Quiero que vaya conmigo_ le ordeno a Alan que permanecía muy callado y serio._

__Muy bien_ dijo al fin sin mirar a ninguno_ Como sea creo que aquí ya todo termino._

_Endimion solo lo miro, su mirada confundida…como tratando de decir algo más lo tenía incomodo ¿Acaso había más que contar? No se creía capaz de soportarlo._

_Al día siguiente paso por el a su oficina, Alan se mostró demasiado callado y durante el viaje no dijo más que algunas cosas sobre la infancia que vivieron Serenity y el. Pudo notar que la quería y tal vez por lo mismo se mostraba ahora así. El dolor de saber que la mujer que amas destrozo una vida que era de los dos no era una cosa fácil de sobrellevar._

_Al llegar al lugar Alan se despidió, no insistió en que se quedara para enfrentar ambos a Serenity ¿Qué caso tenia? Provocarle más dolor a ese hombre no tenía sentido. Y una vez más pudo notar que el intentaba decir algo, pero al final solo le dijo que esperaba que las cosas se aclararan._

_Al entrar al edificio y subir al elevador un escalofrió lo recorrió. Ahí toda duda o esperanza moriría y era algo que lo estaba destrozando poco a poco._

Miro el vaso vacío, necesitaba tomar para ahogar este dolor. Todo, absolutamente todo era cierto. La persona que lo atendió ese día le confirmo lo que Eudial le había dicho, no pudo decirle más sobre el embarazo que Serenity interrumpió pero él sabía que tendría unas semanas debido al día que no uso protección.

El deseaba tener un hijo, por lo mismo en su necesidad de tener una familia sintió que no tenía que temer o dudar al hacer el amor con Serenity sin nada entre ellos. La amaba, la adoraba y ahora todo esos sentimientos lo estaban ahogando al mezclarse con el odio y la impotencia de los hechos que ahora era su vida.

No tuvo el valor de enfrentarla en esos días, sentía que sería capaz de matarla con sus propias manos al escuchar de sus labios los crímenes que había cometido. Cuando al fin fue capaz espero hasta que ella saliera del trabajo, tal vez el mismo destino quiso que encontrara la puerta sin seguro porque así pudo encontrar entre sus cosas la prueba definitiva que la culpaba.

Al entrar a su cuarto para recordar los bellos momentos que vivieron ahí, lo hicieron ver los papeles que sin cuidado alguno había dejado en un mueble del cuarto. Estaba entre algunos más, entre las cosas que ella simplemente dejaba para luego revisar y desechar. ¿Tan poco le importo? ¿Qué clase de mujer era?

Estaba por salir del pequeño apartamento cuando ella entro. La muy cínica lo abrazaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la vida de esos niños inocentes no fuera nada para ella. Se contuvo para no arrojarla a un lado.

A pesar de todo tenía que escuchar toda la verdad de sus labios. Tal vez de esa manera podría arrancar de un solo golpe el amor que aun sentía por ella.

Pero que equivocado estaba…aun la quería, la deseaba, la amaba. Y por lo mismo se despreciaba.

Tomo directo de la botella ajeno a la mirada de su pequeña hermana.

Ella había bajado al escucharlo gritar, asustada fue a buscarlo ¿Qué habría pasado? Lo miro llorar, jamás pensó verlo así. Él siempre era tan fuerte y seguro ¿Qué era lo que lo atormentaba?

Quiso entrar y consolarlo, pero sentía que no podía. El llanto de él era muy triste, como si estuviera perdiendo algo que jamás podría tener de nuevo.

En silencio regreso a su habitación, donde a ella otra noche más de tormento la esperaba. Ella tenía su propio calvario y debía enfrentarlo sabiendo que era poco el castigo por lo que había hecho.

Al día siguiente Endimion salió al trabajo, tomo otra ruta para no pasar por el restaurant de Andrew. Siempre lo hacía para saludar a Serenity a lo lejos desde el auto por las ventanas del lugar. Ella siempre lo esperaba con una sonrisa y desde adentro le mandaba un beso al aire.

Se metió a su oficina y empezó a revisar la correspondencia que no había atendido por haber estado días fuera. Estaba la carta de un amigo de hace tiempo, de esos años en que estaba en el ejército, la dejo a un lado para luego leerla. No tenía animo de recordar cosas que es ese momento no le eran agradables.

_ Señor_ dijo su secretaria cuando esta entro después de que él le diera permiso_ Tiene una llamada.

_ Pásamela_ reviso unas infracciones y tomo el teléfono _ Shields al habla.

_ ¡Endimion!_ se escuchó una voz desesperada.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ dijo entre dientes.

_ ¡Por favor, Endimion! No cuelgues…necesito que…

_ ¡No! Todo lo que teníamos que decirnos lo hicimos_ se levantó furioso de su asiento.

_ ¡Por favor!...por favor…por f

_ ¡Púdrete Serenity!_ colgó de inmediato para no escucharla más. Se encamino a la puerta y al abrirla le grito a su secretaria._ No me pases más llamadas.

_ Muy bien señor_ asintió ella.

Endimion miro el teléfono, quiso darse vuelta y decirle a la mujer que ignorara su orden. Pero era lo mejor, Serenity debía entender que entre ellos no había más que hablar.

Se sentó y siguió revisando sus cosas, pero sin estar tranquilo en cuanto a la llamada de ella.

El hombre miraba furioso a la peli plateada.

_ Marca de nuevo_ dijo con una tranquilidad engañosa.

_ No me atenderá_ angustiada lo miro.

Él se paseaba furioso en la habitación de aquel lugar, su mirada llena de locura y ansiedad la tenían congelada en su sitio.

Cuando despertó en el frio piso de ese lugar empezó a recordar lo sucedido.

Intento buscar a Endimion para aclarar todo, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con ese extraño. Su mirada, su aspecto la hicieron sentir un temor enorme. La tensión de todo lo sucedido durante la discusión con Endimion la dejaron completamente agotada y encontrar a ese tipo de frente con una sonrisa burlona, llena de crueldad le bastaron para perder el sentido.

Horas después se encontraba en esa habitación atada y amordazada mirando hacia las ventanas sucias que ya era de día. No tuvo tiempo para pensar el por qué estaba ahí, el tipo entro a la habitación y le advirtió que aunque gritara nadie la escucharía debido a que estaba en un sitio abandonado y alejado de todo.

Le quito la mordaza, le desato las manos y le dijo que marcara al número de Endimion. Lo intento varias veces pero al parecer el celular estaba apagado, dejo un mensaje desesperado esperando que él lo escuchara.

_ Marca a su oficina_ le ordeno.

_ No me escuchara_ sabía que él no le daría la oportunidad.

_Hazlo, de eso depende tu vida_ la tomo del pelo jalándoselo haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor_ Quiero que el venga y recordemos viejos tiempos.

_ Por favor_ suplico mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

_ Marca, suplica, lo que sea_ siseo con rabia_ Pero convéncelo de que te escuche y cuidado con decirle a alguien algo más que hablar con Endimion.

Y así lo hizo, la primera vez que atendió las palabras hirientes del pelinegro la hundían cada vez más. Tenía esperanza de que la escuchara para poder pedirle ayuda.

_No contesta, me han dicho que no atenderá_ temerosa colgó cuando la persona que la atendió le dijo que no llamara más, que Endimion no atendería ninguna llamada.

_ ¡Marca!_ le ordeno mirándola con rabia.

_No con…

El golpe que le dio en la mandíbula la hizo caer por completo en el piso.

_ No te estoy preguntando_ la tomo del pelo con brusquedad para levantarla_ Marca de nuevo y súplica, llora…lo que sea pero haz que te escuche.

Ella asintió mientras parpadeaba rápido tratando de enfocar las teclas del celular. La figura de una mujer y un hombre apareció de pronto enfrente de ella obligándola a quedarse quieta, un nuevo golpe en la cabeza la hizo reaccionar.

_ ¡Haz esa maldita llamada!_ la forzó a mirarlo_ Concéntrate.

Serenity asintió mientras el dolor de cabeza empezaba a intensificarse. Con gran esfuerzo marco los números que la comunicarían a la oficina de Endimion, pero nuevamente le dijeron que no podía atenderla. Endimion había salido y no sabían a qué hora regresaría.

_ ¡Maldito infeliz!_ el hombre aventó el teléfono con furia_ Pensé que vendría corriendo.

Ella trato de concentrarse para mirar al hombre que la mantenía cautiva, pero la imagen ahora de la pareja con un bebe en brazos y otra pequeña silueta la hacían anhelar poder verlos con claridad. Algo la urgía a desvanecer la niebla que no los dejaba ver con claridad.

_ ¡Eres su ramera!_ se acercó a la peli plateada que parecía ausente_ ¡Mírame!_ le exigió mientras sujetaba su barbilla con fuerza.

Gimiendo de dolor debido a que este presionaba el golpe que le había dado minutos antes, ella lo miro. Sus ojos mostraban locura, una que lo estaba ahogando por salir por completo.

_ ¿Por qué no te atendió? ¡Contesta! _ exigió al ver que ella trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

_ Por qué solo soy su ramera, a él no le importo_ le explico, esperando que cualquier cosa que tuviera contra Endimion no lo tomara contra ella, debía pensar en su bebe_ Perdiste tu tiempo conmigo.

_ Puede ser_ sonrió el aventándola a un lado_ Pero podría hacer valer ese tiempo_ sonrió mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

Serenity lo miro angustiada, llena de terror trato de levantarse pero el amarre en sus pantorrillas le hizo caer. El empezó a reír mientras se arrodillaba para tomarla del pelo y ponerla a su nivel, Serenity levanto los brazos para intentar soltarse de su agarre pero no pudo.

Sin poder evitarlo el tomo sus brazos para ponerlos encima de su cabeza, separo sus muslos y clavo una rodilla encima de uno de ellos. La peli plateada grito pidiendo ayuda, suplicándole que la soltara sabiendo lo que pasaría con ella.

_ No soporto esta manera que tienen las mujeres de quejarse, si es algo que disfrutan como las perras que son_ se burló de ella mientras con una mano arrancaba su camisa dejando al descubierto los senos de ella_ Ahora entiendo por qué Endimion ha estado contigo, tiene buen gusto el maldito.

Serenity cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras este se las estrujaba y tiraba de ellas. Era horrible, doloroso y humillante. Sintió como se inclinaba y le chupaba con fuerza uno de los pezones, con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.

Luego el busco su boca, al ver que ella se resistía la mordió con fuerza provocando que gritara por el dolor. Serenity empezó a sentir nauseas, pero tenía miedo de que si devolvía el estómago se ahogaría en su propio vómito, con gran esfuerzo evito hacerlo mientras sentía como con fuerza arranco sus ropas dejándola por completo desnuda, intento golpearlo pero lo único que provoco es que este le diera un puñetazo directo en su sien cuando ella se revolvía. El golpe la dejo medio aturdida y solo sintió como este se colocaba entre sus piernas.

Sin sentir nada, ajena a lo que pasaba ya en su cuerpo, lo escuchaba gemir mientras sentía embestirla con dureza y rabia. Estuvo así poco tiempo hasta que la hizo a un lado, como si fuera un trapo viejo y gritándole insultos sin cesar.

Se hizo un ovillo tratando de no llorar, sabía que contener su llanto le haría más daño a su bebe. Pero tenía la esperanza que se olvidara de ella. Que la viera como una persona que solo le hizo perder su tiempo. O como un simple objeto sin importancia.

_ Igual a todas.

Escucho la rabia en su voz.

_ Dicen que no quieren, cuando lo desean.

La levanto del piso jalándola de uno de los brazos, fue tanto la fuerza de esta misma que sintió que casi se lo arrancaba.

_ Tal vez para Endimion no seas importante_ sonrió fríamente_ Pero sé que al saber que se negó a escucharte provoco esto lo hará hundirse en el infierno que él me condeno.

Serenity lo miro aterrada y confundida ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia una persona? Tanto, para lastimar a inocentes.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar o intentar pedir por su vida, un puñetazo la hizo irse contra la pared y golpearse con fuerza la cabeza. Lentamente cayo mientras las imágenes que no podía ver hacia unos instantes ahora se presentaban con claridad ante ella.

__Mira, mírala cariño _ sonrió la mujer que miraba tiernamente el pequeño bulto que tenía en los brazos, dejando ver todo el amor que sentía_ Es tu nueva hermanita._

__Tan linda como mis dos amores_ señalo el hombre que estaba sentado a un lado de la mujer, que al parecer acababa de dar a luz_ Acércate más cariño._

_La pequeña peli plateada se volvió para mirar a la mujer que sonreía, pero esta sonrisa no llegaba a su mirada. La cual se veía fría y llena de envidia._

__ ¿Y cómo la llamaras?_ pregunto ella mirando de una manera distinta al hombre rubio._

__ Usagi_ dijo el con una gran sonrisa._

¡Usagi, Usagi…tenía una hermana!

_ ¡Usagi!_ gimió ella mientras una patada en una de sus piernas la hizo gritar de dolor.

_ ¡Este día lo recordaras, hasta el mismo infierno te llevaras lo que hare contigo!_ grito enloquecido mientras se ponía encima de ella.

Serenity sabía que moriría, solo pidió por su hermana. Su pequeña hermana Usagi, esperaba que estuviera viva y disfrutara de una bella vida. El destino las había separado… ¡No! No fue el destino, más bien una persona que siempre deseo algo que nunca fue suyo.

Un golpe en su rostro la hizo abrir los ojos, suplicándole silenciosamente que la dejara ir. Pero al ver rostro desfigurado por la locura, supo que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad, ni ella, ni su bebe. Empezó a llorar, no por ella…si no por ese bebe que no nacería por haber sido cobarde y no enfrentar las cosas a tiempo.

_En…dimion_ dijo en apenas un gemido de dolor.

_ El nombre de mi querido amigo será lo último que digas_ empezó a reír_ Pero deberías odiarlo ¿Acaso te escucho?_ pregunto mientras le daba una bofetada_ Te dejo aquí, sola, sin nadie… ¿Acaso no merecías ser escuchada?_ hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos_ ¿Qué pecados escondes? Sera que Endimion ha sido tu jurado y juez_ sonrió cuando miro su semblante adolorido, no por sus golpes si no por sus palabras_ ¡Lo amas! ¡Lo amas!

Empezó a reír desquiciadamente y mientras lo hacia la golpeaba una y otra vez.

_ Te puso en mis manos, yo seré tu verdugo Serenity_ respiro agitado y sujeto el rostro cubierto de sangre_ Endimion, ha sido el quien te puso en mis manos_ susurro al oído al cuerpo casi inconsciente de la peli plateada_ Recuerda esto hasta el final.

Una y otra vez golpeo su cara, el bello rostro de ella empezó a mal formarse por la sangre y la fractura de huesos que le ocasionaba. Sin estar conforme estrello su cabeza contra el piso varias veces. Cansado miro el cuerpo inerte, acerco su oído a su boca sintiendo como un ligero cosquilleo lo inundaba.

¡Aún vivía!

Se levantó y con rabia la pateo.

_ ¡Maldito seas, Endimion!_ escupió al cuerpo inerte.

Miro hacia las ventanas sucias, tenía que esperar al anochecer para deshacerse de ella. No tenía caso mantenerla con vida y torturarla ¿Para qué? La razón por la cual quería hacerlo parecía que no le importaba el destino de ella.

Tal vez se equivocó, pero al estarlos observando durante esas semanas pensó que ella era la persona que haría pagar a Endimion por lo que le había pasado.

_ Pero estoy seguro que esto lo hará remorderse la conciencia_ se acercó a una mesa y tomo una cerveza, se sentó a disfrutarla mientras observaba el cuerpo desnudo de Serenity_ Pero esperare un tiempo antes de ver eso_ de un trago tomo casi la mitad, satisfecho se relajó_ Primero me divertiré, dejaremos que se sienta tranquilo, hasta que a mí me dé la gana.

Se levantó directamente hacia el cuerpo manchado de sangre. Le dio una patada en la espalda y noto que ningún sonido salía de ella. Sonrió satisfecho y salió de la habitación, para cuando regresara por ella seguramente ya está estaría en el infierno. Una vez que esto pasara tiraría su cuerpo lejos de aquí, tenía que hacerlo en un lugar bastante retirado.

_ Y cuando nos veamos de nuevo, esto me servirá para poder morir feliz al ver tu cara cuando te diga lo que hice con ella_ su risa sonaba en todo el lugar.

Serenity entre abrió uno de sus ojos, tratando de aferrarse a la vida. Pero lentamente esta se le iba, poco a poco la fuerza la abandonaba. Su brazo se acomodó en su cintura, mientras su mano se posaba en su vientre. Quería sentirlo, quería trasmitirle amor y decirle que no tuviera miedo. Esta vez estaría con el hasta el final, tal vez con suerte se encontrarían con ese pequeño angelito…con su hijo, el que pudo ser su primer hijo.

Endimion siguió con lo suyo al regresar al edificio de justicia, su secretaria le dijo que tuvo unas llamadas. Dos de una mujer y otra de Eudial que quería saber si podrían cenar juntos, que le gustaría que le confirmara. Agradeciéndole entro a su oficina pensando si esas dos llamadas serian de Serenity, seguramente no dijo quién era porque sabía que él no las tomaría.

Por lo mismo salió de ahí, sabía que si escuchaba su voz terminaría por escucharla y terminar perdonándola. ¿Se habría ido como le dijo? Tal vez para poner las cosas en claro y dejarle ver que ya no le interesaba debería ir a cenar con Eudial.

Sin pensarlo más marco al número de la peli roja que gustosa acepto su invitación. El mismo le propuso cenar en el restaurante de Andrew, sabía que estos días le tocaba en turno de la tarde a Serenity y estaría ahí para atenderlos.

Colgó satisfecho con lo que tenía planeado. Serenity vería que lo de ellos fue algo sin importancia, no le dejaría ver lo mucho que le había dolido saber la verdad.

_ ¿Todo bien?_ pregunto Eudial mirando el rostro serio del moreno.

_ Sí, no te preocupes_ intento sonreír_ Y dime ¿Cómo vas con Taiki?

_ Sabes que no es nada serio_ lo miro triste_ La única persona que me interesa no siente lo mismo que yo.

Endimion se sonrojo, sabia a lo que se refería. Pero ahora menos que nunca tenía en claro que jamás podría amarla, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo y no haberse equivocado con Serenity. Se volvió un poco en su asiento y no la veía por ningún lado.

¿Dónde estaba? Este era la semana que trabajaba tarde. Miro a Noriko que lo ignoro en cuanto lo vio entrar con Eudial del brazo en una manera que dejaba en claro que entre ellos había algo más que amistad. Incluso Andrew se mostró sorprendido ante esto, ya que el sabia más que nadie los que en realidad sentía por la peli roja.

_ ¿Desean algo más?_ pregunto demasiado servicial la castaña.

_No, estamos bien_ respondió el peli negro.

_ Disculpen que los moleste_ con una sonrisa miro a Endimion_ Pero ya que usted es una persona cercana a Serenity_ se mostró un poco nerviosa ante la dura mirada de este_ Quería preguntarle ¿Si la ha visto? Es que no vino hoy ni ha llamado_ de inmediato aclaro.

_Vive aquí al lado prácticamente ¿Qué no pueden alguien ir?_ señalo molesta Eudial.

_ Hemos estado ocupados con la feria que celebramos en unos días_ miro inocente a Endimion_ Y estoy preocupada, ella es muy puntual.

_ Iré a ver_ dijo al fin notando que Eudial se ponía tensa.

Ann sonrió satisfecha, le caía mal la peli roja por darse aires de grandeza. Serenity no era de su simpatía, pero Eudial era simplemente detestable.

_ ¿Por qué te preocupas?_ pregunto poco después al ver que no decía nada su acompañante.

_ Es simple cortesía_ dijo serio_ Ya todo está claro entre ella y yo.

Eudial solo asintió, tenía miedo que su mentira se descubriera ¿Endimion la dejaría hablar? La otra noche este le llamo para decirle todo lo ocurrido. Nerviosa empezó a cenar, mientras pensaba que podría hacer para que Serenity no tuviera la oportunidad de aclarar todo.

Antes de irse pasaron al pequeño departamento, Eudial bajo con él para tocar a la puerta. Nadie contesto y relajándose tomo al pelinegro del brazo para decirle que era mejor irse.

_ Tal vez se fue_ susurro mirándolo con tristeza.

_ Aja_ fue todo lo que dijo. Sin evitarlo decidió girar la perilla para comprobar si estaba cerrado.

La puerta se abrió y un inmenso vacío se instaló en su pecho. Las luces estaban encendidas, pero el silencio era total. Se apartó de Eudial y camino directo a la recamara de la peli plateada, al entrar miro el desorden de las cosas.

¡Se había ido!

Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Pensaba que el dolor que le había causado su ex mujer era inmenso, pero se equivocaba. Esto era peor, su partida le dejaba en claro lo poco que el importaba ¿Quién podría quererlo? ¿Quién soportaría vivir con un ser humano que solo conocía la muerte?

_ ¿Endimion?_

La voz de Eudial lo hizo volver a la realidad. ¡No más! No permitiría que una mala mujer la destrozara, tenía gente que lo quería. No necesitaba de ella, no la quería en su vida. Ella tomo su camino y ahora era momento de tomar el suyo.

Se volvió y miro los papeles que le culpaban a Serenity, la única prueba de lo que hizo. Los tomo y los guardo en su chaqueta, levanto la mirada y vio el rostro preocupado de Eudial. Le sonrió cuando se acercó para tomarlo del brazo y esta a su vez sonrió feliz.

La mirada de Endimion era diferente. Y ahí comprendió que al fin estaba cerca de su meta. Solo era cuestión de tener paciencia, mucha paciencia. Sin esperar más, lo abrazo brindándole consuelo.

Lejos de ahí un auto recorría el camino a límite de la velocidad permitida. No deseaba llamar la atención, no por el momento. Sonrió satisfecho ante el hecho que hasta el momento nadie tenía ninguna pista que lo involucrara en los asesinatos de dos mujeres que eran muy comentados en las noticias.

Después de unas horas se detuvo al lado del camino. Pudo notar que era una ruta no muy transitada, además de la abundante maleza que serviría a su propósito. Abrió el maletero y observo el cuerpo desnudo inerte entre las sabanas y el plástico que apenas la envolvía. La acomodo para taparla por completo cuando el brillo en su cuello atrajo su atención, de un tirón arranco la cadena y miro con curiosidad el relicario. Trato de abrirlo, pero el golpe que tenía le impedía hacerlo. Lo puso en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y termino por tapar el cuerpo inerte de su víctima.

La tomo en sus brazos y camino para adentrarse un poco para abandonarlo. Miro una zanja profunda y lo aventó como si fuera una bolsa de basura. No sabía si estaba viva o muerta, no le importaba. En ese lugar no tendría ninguna oportunidad, si es que la tenía.

Satisfecho regreso a su auto, silbando una tonada alegre arranco. Pensando que era tiempo de cambiar de aires, tal vez viajar fuera del país. Se le antojaba otro tipo de mujer, una que pudiera satisfacerlo por completo.

Ya volvería cuando se cansara y tal vez un día hacerle una visita a su querido amigo Endimion.

.

.

.

.

Horas después...

_ ¡Daré la vuelta!_ dijo molesto, miro el GPS que le indicaba la misma ruta_ ¡Maldito aparato!_ lo golpeo tirándolo al asiento de al lado.

Observo el camino solitario, tenía un par de horas que no veía ninguna alma por ese lugar. El tenía la culpa por llevarle la contraria a esa mujer. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios sin evitarlo, esa mujer lo tenía más que loco.

Se detuvo poco a poco para estacionarse y acomodar el dichoso aparato que lo había mandado por ese camino. Se bajó del auto de una vez para estirar un poco las piernas, camino un poco. Incomodo se internó hacia la maleza para poder hacer del baño, tenía rato que sentía que iba a estallar.

Un leve gemido lo hizo detenerse en seco, miro entre el espeso follaje del lugar. Espero un rato y no escucho nada más, encogió los hombros pensando que solo sería un animal del lugar. Camino un par de pasos cuando de nuevo lo escucho, solo que esta vez fue más claro.

Pensó en alejarse, un animal herido en ocasiones era más peligroso en algunos casos. Dudo un poco y al final se acercó al lugar donde provenía el ruido. No fue mucho lo que tuvo que caminar, ya que de inmediato retrocedió pálido sin creer lo que estaba en ese sitio.

_ ¡Dios mío!_ cayó de espaldas al tropezar. La imagen era horrible, pero de inmediato se recuperó_ ¡Demonios! No es momento para idioteces_ se dijo a sí mismo. Levantándose se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer que permanecía quieto.

Puso una mano en su cuello intentando encontrarle pulso. Seguramente había escuchado su último aliento de vida. De pronto una mano lo sujeto firmemente provocando que sintiera impotencia y admiración ante ese simple acto.

_ Mi…bebe…_ gimió la mujer.

* * *

_._

_._

**_Bien como pueden ver por fin ha salido el nombre de Usagi, la pequeña de "Comprando tu amor" la cual Serena se prometió encontrarla y poder salvarla de la mujer que ha hecho de su corta vida un infierno. _**

**_Seredar ha adaptado una nueva historia "Una novia para Mamoru" donde el protagonista me robo el corazón y pensé que seria el hombre adecuado para Usagi, una mujer que ahora..._**

**_Bueno simplemente esperen esa nueva historia._**

**_Millones de gracias por seguir apoyándome, en mi Facebook hay imágenes de esta historia._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama esta basado un poco en la historia adaptada de Seredar.**

**Con un poco de aquí y de allá para poder entretenernos un rato.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**.**

**.**

**Años después…**

**.**

**.**

_ ¡Buenos días!_ saludo a las dos mujeres que simplemente lo saludaron siguiendo con su conversació siguió su camino, sabía que no tenía caso insistir en tener una plática normal con ellas después de todo lo ocurrido.

Elena lo había confrontado cuando la relación con Eudial se hizo formal. Se negó a creerle cuando le dijo lo que Serenity hizo y junto con la señora Edna insistieron en que estaba equivocado que al salir con Eudial era solo un modo para negarse a ver la verdad y no hacer ningún intento por buscar a Serenity para saber en realidad lo que había sucedido. No quería ser grosero con ellas y simplemente les dijo que ese asunto ya lo había tratado con Serenity, la cual en ningún momento negó las cosas que le reclamo.

Aunque no negaba que tenían en parte razón sobre la relación que tenía con Eudial. Después de un tiempo empezó a salir con ella, algo que en cierto momento lo tomo como una vía de escape y olvidarse de Serenity. Pero sin quererlo se hizo costumbre sus salidas, algo que término llevándolos a tener más que una amistad.

Llego al restaurant de Andrew, al entrar lo saludo. En cuanto este termino de hablar con unos clientes se acercó a su mesa llevando un café que Noriko le había dado.

_ ¿Cómo estás?_ pregunto mientras se acercaba una silla para sentarse y acompañarlo.

_Bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ lo miro extrañado.

_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo y a pesar de eso sigo notando que no estás bien_ señalo mientras le acercaba el café.

_ Estoy bien_ sonrió y sorbió un poco de café_ Es solo que el trabajo es algo absorbente.

_Y últimamente es lo único que te mantiene_ miro el semblante del pelinegro, lo conocía demasiado bien para que lo engañara.

_Déjalo así, Andrew_ desvió la mirada y sonrió a la camarera que apareció a su lado, con un cuaderno en la mano para tomar nota_ Lo mismo de siempre.

La chica solo asintió y los dejo de nuevo solos.

_ La verdad no entiendo por qué sigues así_ añadió Andrew.

_ ¿Así como?_ lo miro divertido_ El trabajo es excelente, el negocio de la familia es estable, además de que mi linda hermanita esta por casarse ¿Qué estaría mal?

_ Tu relación con Eudial_ respondió el con naturalidad_ Cuanto tienes con ella ¿Dos? ¿Tres años?

_ Casi cinco_ contesto de mala gana, no le gustaba el camino que estaba llevando la conversación.

_Y no has decidido nada serio con ella, jamás la viste como la mujer que compartiría tu vida y nunca lo harás_ argumento_ A Serenity estabas por proponerle matrimonio y…

_No quiero que la menciones_ de inmediato lo interrumpió.

_ No dejas que nadie lo haga y por lo mismo no has podido olvidarla_ antes de que pudiera decir algo más siguió_ Has tratado de llevar una relación con Eudial para poder hacerlo, pero sabes que no funcionara jamás.

_ Ella me quiere_ Endimion lo miro serio.

_ No creo que lo haga y no te quito méritos amigo, pero ambos la conocemos _ dijo_ Conocemos a Eudial desde niña y sabes que era una chiquilla siempre interesada en las cosas materiales.

_ Todos cambiamos, ella lo ha hecho_ bajo la mirada y observo la taza de café que empezaba a enfriarse.

_Tal vez_ pensó por un momento, pero dudando que fuera así_ Pero lo que si me queda claro es que tú nunca podrás amarla_ vio que estaba nuevamente por interrumpirlo y agrego de inmediato_ Si la amaras hace mucho tiempo que le habrías propuesto matrimonio o al menos vivir juntos.

_Cuando Hotaru se case le preguntare_ dijo incómodo.

_Bueno, te dejo_ miro como le ponían su orden en la mesa_ Tengo unas cosas que hacer_ antes de irse insistió una vez más_ Deja de engañarla llevando una relación que jamás funcionara y deja de hacerlo también contigo mismo.

Endimion observo a Andrew alejándose de su mesa. Su amigo tenía razón, no amaba a Eudial. Solo estaba con ella para poder dejar de pensar en la mujer que a pesar del dolor causado siempre amaría.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella?

En ese tiempo seguramente tendría su vida hecha, tal vez felizmente casada o destruyendo la vida de otro pobre ingenuo.

Miro el plato que tenía enfrente de él y no sintió ningún apetito. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él tenía pensado. Sabía que Eudial en algún momento querría tener un compromiso más formal a ser simplemente la novia de Endimion Shields.

Andrew tenía razón, Eudial siempre fue una chica algo interesada en las cosas materiales y era algo que no le molestaba. Al menos se mostraba tal cual era y por lo mismo tenía su respeto. Tal vez si debería dar ese paso, ella sabía que no la amaba pero se mostraba comprensiva y no exigía nada más.

Además era hora de formar su propia familia, Hotaru pronto se casaría y él se quedaría solo en esa enorme casa.

Suspiro cansado, sin saber qué hacer con respecto a su vida. De pronto no podía soportar quedarse allí sentado ni un minuto más; tenía que alejarse un poco de todo, estar solo unos días.

Dejo unos billetes en la mesa para pagar su cuenta y salió del lugar. Miro el lugar que lo rodeaba y como siempre le recordaba a Serenity.

_ ¡Demonios!_ gruño molesto.

Era definitivo, se tomaría unas vacaciones. Y sin duda alguna seria solo. Dejaría a uno de sus oficiales a cargo, todos mostraron estar perfectamente capacitados en día que les toco atrapar a una banda de narcotraficantes que estaban usando un área de la zona para almacenar su mercancía.

Abordo su patrulla, hablaría con Eudial esa noche y al día siguiente partiría. Hotaru estaba en casa de los padres de su novio y solo le avisaría por si se ofrecía algo para la boda.

Sonrió feliz, su pequeña hermanita se casaba. Estaba contento, pero a la vez triste ante el hecho de ver que ya no era esa niñita que el abrazo el día que nació.

_ Te haces viejo Endimion_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Pudiera ser que al regresar de su viaje tendría la mente más despejada y así podría hablar seriamente con Eudial sobre su relación. Ya era hora de ver que querían ambos de todo esto.

Ya resulto puso en marcha el motor y partió a comisaria.

**Una horas después…**

_ ¿Por qué no puedo ir?_ pregunto molesta.

_Necesito estar solo_ se pasó la mano por el pelo desesperado.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de mí?_ sollozo.

_Eudial, solo serán unos días_ sonriendo la abrazo_ Debo hacerlo.

_ ¿No has podido olvidarla?_ dijo molesta esta vez, dejando de lado su gesto de tristeza y apartándose de su lado_ Después de lo que hizo ¿Aun la amas?

_ Cuando empezamos esto sabias lo que sentía_ su semblante se tornó serio_ Te dije las cosas claras para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

_Si, pero me cuesta creer que la sigas amando_ tomo su bolso e intento prender un cigarrillo.

_Deja eso_ le quito la cajetilla y el cigarro que sostenía en sus labios_ Sabes que no me gusta.

_ Lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa_ se aferró a sus brazos_ Endimion, me duele en el alma ver que sufres, por lo mismo estoy así.

_Lo se_ sonrió_ Pero creo que esto me servirá y cuando regrese hablaremos sobre nosotros.

La peli roja sonrió, al fin él era quien mencionaba su relación.

_Entonces_ coqueta se acercó a sus labios, depositando un suave beso en ellos_ Sera mejor que te de buenos motivos para regresar pronto a mi lado.

Endimion la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la recamara.

En cuanto la deposito en la cama, Eudial empezó a desnudarse, deseaba sentirlo. A pesar de ya tener tiempo llevando una relación íntima no se cansaba de él. Era un amante magnifico, además de que era rico y con influencia. Su futuro estaba asegurado, lo único que faltaba era que el por fin se decidiera a proponerle matrimonio.

Dejo de pensar y se abandonó a las caricias del pelinegro, una vez más trataría de hacerlo olvidar todo. Necesitaba que él se dejara llevar por el momento para que olvidara tomar precauciones, sabía que esa sería la única manera para que el diera ese paso definitivo con ella.

_ ¡Ahora! ¡Quiero sentirte!_ gimió loca de pasión_ ¡Por favor!

El pelinegro la penetro con una embestida, una y otra vez se sumergió en ella. Los gemidos de los dos inundaron la habitación.

_Endimion…_ gimió ella sintiendo que llegaba al orgasmo_ Endimion… Mi dios, Endimion.

El gimió su nombre contra el hueco de su cuello, sus manos se habían cerrado con fuerza en sus caderas, manteniéndola cerca de él, sujetándola en aquella salvaje cabalgada. Mordió su suave piel provocando que Eudial estallara lanzando un grito de satisfacción. El siguió embistiéndola un poco más llegando al orgasmo detrás de ella.

Salió cuidadosamente de su interior, dejando que su semen se deslizase entre ellos. Ella dejo escapar un gemido al sentir que se retiraba, miro como se metía al baño para darse una ducha.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver que lo había logrado. Una vez más tenía la oportunidad de quedar embarazada, sabía que el a pesar de las dudas que aun tenia nunca dejaría que un hijo suyo creciera dentro del matrimonio. Endimion tenía muy enraizadas los valores que sus padres le habían inculcado.

El pelinegro salió y se empezó a vestir bajo la atenta mirada de ella, nunca se cansaría de verlo. Ella era la envidia de muchas en la ciudad de Milenio de Plata y de otras tantas en los lugares que salían en ocasiones. Sitios llenos de elegancia, lugares que jamás pensó conocer.

Un buen amante, guapo y rico ¿Qué más podía desear?

_Nos veremos en unos días_ se acercó y le dio un beso.

_ Me gustaría que te quedaras a dormir, nunca lo haces_ señalo ella.

_ Sabes que tengo que madrugar y no quiero molestarte_ contesto mientras se acomodaba la camisa_ Cerrare la puerta al salir.

Salió sin darle oportunidad de decirle algo más, no quería entrar en temas que no podía tratar con ella por el momento. El frio aire de la noche lo golpeo directo en el rostro, pero le sirvió para olvidar el sentimiento de culpa por no permitirse amar a Eudial.

Se sentía avergonzado con su actitud, tomándola como si fuera una amante cualquiera cuando sabía que ella lo amaba. Eudial no se merecía que la tratara así, por lo mismo accedía a ciertos caprichos de ella. Era una manera de recompensar lo que nunca podría darle…su amor.

Se acercó a su auto, una vez dentro de este se puso a pensar que nuevamente había olvidado usar protección. Claro que deseaba formar una familia y ella sabía por todo lo que paso al desear tanto llevar una vida normal después de todo lo que sucedió en su pasado.

Pero no sentía esa ilusión de tener un hijo con ella, en realidad no se veía formando una familia con Eudial.

Llego a su casa y al entrar sintió el silencio que lo envolvía. Se sentía tan sola la casa sin nadie más que su presencia. Era en esos momentos en que pensaba en Serenity, en lo que pudo ser si ella no hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos.

_ Serenity_ susurro su nombre, deleitándose al decirlo.

Nunca lo decía o evitaba lo más posible pensar en ella, era demasiado doloroso. Muy en el fondo a pesar de todo el dolor siempre la amaría.

Subió las escaleras y entro a su recamara, mañana saldría primero a visitar a unos amigos de cuando sirvió en el ejército. Hacía mucho que no sabía de ellos y era momento de tener contacto con ellos. En varias ocasiones recibió correspondencia de sus amigos, pero recordar por todo lo que paso cuando las cosas se volvieron en su contra era un poco doloroso, además de aun sentir rabia ante las manipulaciones de en ese entonces gente poderosa.

Apago la lámpara de aun lado de su cama y se dispuso a dormir, tenía un largo camino que recorrer y quería estar bien para llegar pronto a su destino.

A la mañana siguiente, echo su equipaje y partió. Disfruto las horas por el camino con música de la radio y un programa que le gustaba escuchar. Ver la carretera delante lo hizo sentir la libertad que hacía mucho no sentía. Le gustaba su trabajo, pero últimamente en ese tiempo solo era trabajar sin descanso. Siguió su camino pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para poder vivir, no podía seguir de esa manera.

Unas horas después llego a su destino. Miro el paisaje que tenía enfrente, el lugar era hermoso, la casa de su antiguo compañero estaba retirada de la cuidad. Pero entendía que a este le gustaran los espacios abiertos, era hombre de campo.

En cuanto llego la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de complexión robusta que sonreía incrédulo ante la visita que tenía.

_ ¡No lo puedo creer!_ dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza_ El viejo Endimion_ empezó a reír mas abiertamente al ver la mirada molesta del pelinegro.

_ Mira quien lo dice_ señalo el pelo rizado entrecano que su amigo lucia_ Además de que llevas buena vida_ le dio un ligero golpe en el estómago.

_Es cosa de mi adorada esposa_ le ayudo a bajar su bolsa de viaje.

_ Espero no molestar.

_No, claro que no_ le aseguro su amigo_ Akiko está de visita en casa de su madre, pasara unos días ahí con los niños_ sonrió sin ver el gesto de dolor del pelinegro.

_Me da gusto ver que la vida te trata bien_ le dijo sintiendo un poco de envidia.

_La vida me dio la oportunidad de conocer a Akiko, sin ella la verdad mi vida sería un desastre_ confeso con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

_Entonces eres un hombre con suerte Yusuke.

_ Eso tenlo por seguro.

Más tarde en cuanto acabo de instalarse, Yusuke lo invito al porche a tomar unas cervezas. Empezaron a platicar sobre el pasado y las cosas que cada uno estuvo haciendo mientras no se vieron. Endimion evitó comentar sobre su matrimonio y Serenity, era un día agradable y no quería estropearlo platicando de cosas que lo lastimaban y que seguramente Yusuke querría saber más a fondo.

Habían sido compañeros en misiones y también en los momentos más duros de ellas. Él y otros pocos fueron los que se mantuvieron a su lado cuando las cosas se complicaron y lo acusaron de cosas que nunca hizo, pero que sabía tal vez estuvo en sus manos evitarlas si no hubiera tan enfocado en llevar a la perfección el comando que tenía a cargo.

Nunca vio que el ímpetu y deseo de estar en el campo de batalla de un compañero era debido a sus ansias de la sangre, del dolor y el poder que tenía sobre la gente que se suponía debía proteger.

_ Déjalo, Endimion_ murmuro Yusuke al notar el silencio de su amigo_ Eso es cosa del pasado, ninguno lo vio.

_Pero yo debí hacerlo_ dijo sintiéndose miserable_ Mucha gente sufrió y jamás me di cuenta ¡Demonios era el encargado de esa unidad!

_Al menos ahora está en un lugar donde no hará más daño_ trato de cambiar de tema al verlo tan tenso_ Hace unos días fui a Atlanta, el pequeño Armand tiene una agencia de detectives.

_ ¿En serio?_ exclamo.

Se empezó a reír al ver la expresión de su rostro.

_ Sí.

_ Vaya, así que cumplió con lo planeado_ recordó al más joven de la unidad. Un chico siempre lleno de alegría y el cual decía que buscaría una vocación fuera del servicio militar que marcara un poco la diferencia en la vida de la gente.

_ Y es de los buenos_ agrego_ Ha encontrado personas, que en su momento los familiares habían perdido las esperanzas.

_ Ha de ser grandioso devolver la felicidad a un hogar destruido por la pérdida de un ser querido_ reconoció Endimion.

_ Según se, está en un caso muy importante para una familia de mucho dinero y poder_ comento, recordando la plática que tuvo con él un día que fue a visitarlo.

_ ¿Un secuestro?_ pregunto.

_No, es una niña a la cual le perdieron la pista_ tomo una cerveza y le ofreció otra al pelinegro_ Pero ha sido un caso medio difícil.

_ Vaya_ le dio un trago a su bebida.

_Bueno, cambiemos de tema_ fue hacia la mesa _ Dime ¿Qué te parece?

_ Olvídalo, la pesca no se me da_ contesto.

_Ni a mí.

_ ¿Entonces?_ lo miro divertido.

_ Sirve para relajarse y pensar_ encogió los hombros y dejo su caña de pescar a un lado.

La conversación dura casi hasta la noche, los dos decidieron encargar una pizza para cenar. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano para ir a pescar. Endimion pesco un par de peces, mientras que Yusuke simplemente se medió acostó en el bote relajándose.

Dos días después de Endimion partía hacia Atlanta. Le picaba la curiosidad sobre la vida de Armand, tenía años sin verlo y además seria agradable saber que era de su vida.

Primero paso a un hotel para registrarse y dejar sus cosas. Se dio un baño y comió algo, esperaría un par de horas para ir a su casa.

Al salir del hotel miro a una mujer de espaldas, su figura, pose y color de cabello le hicieron sentir un sobresalto y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella.

_ Serenity_ dijo al tomarla del brazo para hacerla volverse.

Al mirar el rostro de la mujer una inmensa tristeza lo inundo.

¡No era ella!

Sabía que todos en algún lugar tenían una persona que era nuestro doble. Ella tenía ciertos rasgos que la hacía diferente, eran más definidos y al parecer había pasado por algunas cirugías ¿Serian para retocar algunas arrugas? ¿O hacerse cambios al rostro? Había mujeres que no estaban conformes con lo que la naturaleza les daba y en ocasiones exigían más. Su pelo era corto, demasiado corto. Pero aun así lucia hermosa. Se podría decir que su dinero valió la pena gastarlo

_ Lo siento_ sonrió la mujer_ Creo que me confunde_ Aun así, ella lo miro detenidamente entre cerrando los ojos.

_Si, yo…_ Endimion callo al mirar los ojos de ella. Era la misma mirada, el mismo color…sus ojos eran tan parecidos_ Creo que me confundí.

_ ¡Selene!_ grito alguien.

Endimion se volvió hacia la persona que se les acercaba, se notaba a leguas que era un hombre de dinero. Las mujeres que lo observaban pasar sonrieron nerviosas cuando este las saludo con una sonrisa. Al llegar a su lado ese gesto agradable que brindo a las mujeres, cambio por uno frio que lo analizaba.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ su mirada se volvió tierna y protectora con la mujer.

Eso le hizo sentir un sentimiento de posesión. Quería sujetarla y no dejar que ese idiota la mirara de esa manera.

_ Por supuesto_ le sonrió ella.

El quedo impactado aún más con esa sonrisa. Pero no era ella ¡No podía ser ella! Él sabía reconocer las señales cuando alguien le mentía. Y esta mujer no daba ninguna señal de haberlo reconocido, se mostraba como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarla. Estaba obsesionado con Serenity y estaba alterando sus sentidos en este momento.

_ Bien, ya deje todo listo_ la sujeto del brazo_ Es momento de ir al aeropuerto_ miro a Endimion que permanecía callado_ ¿Y bien?_ pregunto.

_ Nada, es solo que el señor me confundió con alguien_ respondió ella, al ver que no contestaba nada el hombre que estaba a su lado.

El moreno se le quedo viendo, entrecerró los ojos.

_ ¿No lo conoces?_ pregunto cerca de su oído.

_No, creo que no_ susurro para que solo el pudiera escucharla, encogió los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

_ Perdonen, la confundí con una persona que conocía hace tiempo_ al fin contesto Endimion.

_ Bien, entonces es mejor que partamos_ le ayudo a subir su maleta a la cajuela del taxi.

_ ¡Qué bien!_ exclamo feliz_ ¿Tenemos tiempo? Quiero primero comprar algo.

_ Si, sabes que podemos esperar el tiempo que quieras_ le abrió la puerta para que subiera.

En cuanto lo hizo volvió a ver al hombre que miraba a Selene con insistencia.

_ ¿Algún problema?_ lo enfrento.

_No, ninguno_ Endimion se hizo a un lado y siguió su camino.

_ ¡Seiya! ¿Podemos pasar a esa tienda de ayer?

Alcanzo a escuchar mientras se alejaba, ese Seiya tenía suerte de tener a esa mujer. Selene, lindo nombre.

Endimion se olvidó del asunto horas después. Ya era hora de visitar a su amigo, Yusuke le dio la dirección de donde vivía, ya era algo noche y pensó que tal vez lo encontraría. Estuvo tocando por unos segundos cuando de pronto abrió una pequeña niña.

_ Hola_ saludo con una tierna sonrisa.

_Hola_ respondió el, sin saber que decir ¿Se habría equivocado? Reviso el papel con la dirección de Armand.

_ ¡Katty!_ se escuchó la voz de una mujer_ Te he dicho miles de veces que tu no debes abrir la puerta.

_Lo siento_ se volvió para correr a los brazos de la mujer.

Esta la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un beso.

_Disculpe_ sonrió Endimion al ver el cuadro de madre e hija_ Creo que mi amigo me dio mal la dirección ¿Sabe dónde vive Armand Smith?

_ ¡Es papi!_ dijo emocionada la niña_ Verdad que si mami.

_Si, ese es tu padre_ alegre confirmo la mujer.

_ Oh, vaya…_ no supo que decir_ Maldito Yusuke_ murmuro bajo.

_ ¿Perdón?_ la mujer lo miro sorprendida

_ Lo siento, un amigo le falto darme más detalles _ se excusó _ ¿Esta en casa Armand?

_Si, pase por favor_ se hizo a un lado y dejo a la pequeña en el piso_ Ve por papi y dile que lo busca..._ lo miro.

_Endimion Shields_ le dijo y sonrió a la pequeña que asintió emocionada y salió corriendo.

_ ¿Gusta algo de tomar?_ lo condujo a la sala.

_ No, por el momento no_ miro a su alrededor, notando el toque hogareño de la mujer.

_Mi nombre es Katarina_ se presentó_ Creo que he escuchado de usted_ lo miro fijamente.

_Espero que bien_ sonrió.

_ Kata, tu hermosa hija me ha sacado de algo muy importante _ entro un hombre junto a una niña entre sus brazos, la cual sonreía feliz_ Dice que un señor muy alto llego y que ella le abrió la puerta.

_Así es, tu pequeña Katty me ha dejado sorprendido_ contesto Endimion antes de que la esposa de su amigo lo hiciera.

_ ¿Endimion? ¡Demonios!_ le paso la niña a su mujer y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo a su compañero de unidad._ Oh, perdón…comandante_ dijo al separarse y darle un saludo militar.

_No seas pesado_ empezó a reír al ver que la hija de Armand hacia lo mismo, desde los brazos de su madre.

_ Y dígame ¿A que debemos el placer?_ lo invito a sentarse.

_ Les traeré algo de tomar_ dijo Katarina dejándolos solos.

_ No sé, creo que de alguna manera tratando de dejar todo bien_ bajo la mirada.

Armand había sido uno también de los pocos que permaneció a su lado cuando las cosas se volvieron en su contra. Eran pocos lo que podía contar como verdaderos amigos dentro y fuera de la batalla. Pero a pesar de esto se alejó de ellos un tiempo y a pesar de que mantenía un poco de contacto con ellos no era la misma amistad de tiempo atrás.

_ Que bien, es momento de que dejes la culpa atrás_ miro el rostro preocupado de su amigo_ Sabes que ninguno te culpamos por lo sucedido.

_ Lo sé, es que simplemente es difícil llevar esta carga.

_Endimion, olvídalo_ tomo una caja donde tomo unos cigarrillos, le ofreció uno al pelinegro pero este lo rechazo_ Al final se hizo justicia, tarde… pero se hizo.

La esposa de Armand entro, les dejo una botella y unos vasos. La pequeña se despidió de ambos dejándolos nuevamente solos.

_ El tiempo que pasaste en la prisión militar tuvimos la oportunidad de juntar pruebas sobre las acciones de nuestro amigo_ recordó molesto_ Sé que pudimos hacer algo más, pero sabes que las influencias valen en cualquier lugar.

_Así es_ gruño molesto. Odiaba que gente con poder y dinero dispusiera de la vida de otra gente como si fueran simples marionetas para sus juegos.

_ Lo bueno es que tú también lograste las tuyas_ le reconoció_ Eso valió para demostrar tu inocencia sobre lo que se cometió en ese lugar.

_ Solo espero que ese imbécil se esté pudriendo_ dijo entre dientes.

_ Y lo está_ asintió Armand _ Y créeme, es poco para lo que se merece_ miro pensativo el vaso donde se sirvió un poco de vino_ Ya sabes lo que sucede en esos sitios ¿Verdad?

_ La ley de talión_ susurro.

_ Así es amigo, la ley de talión_ repitió el_ Por mas influencias que tuviera hay presos que ciertas cosas no perdonan ni con todo el dinero del mundo.

Endimion asintió, sabia de lo que se trataba. Aun así no le quitaba por completo las pesadillas que a veces tenia por lo vivido. Haber sido testigo de lo que hacía su compañero de armas y no haberlo evitado era algo con lo que tendría que vivir por siempre.

Siguieron platicando recordando buenos momentos, sobre los amigos que tenía tiempo sin ver. Además de contarle cómo fue que termino siendo un detective.

_ Se me da bien_ sonrió satisfecho_ Además de tener los contactos adecuados para poder realizar mi trabajo.

Endimion asintió.

_ Yusuke me comento que tenías un caso medio complicado_ comento al recordar la plática con su otro amigo.

_ Un poco_ estuvo de acuerdo con él.

_ ¿Y eso?_ pregunto con curiosidad, Armand era muy persistente en cuanto terminar una orden o trabajo. Y no creía que esto fuera la excepción.

_ Primero trate de averiguar sobre una mujer, pero al final me toco hacer una búsqueda.

_No entiendo_ lo miro confundido.

_ Resulta que tenía que averiguar sobre ella, quien era y lo que sucedió en su pasado_ se sirvió un poco más de vino.

Endimion le rechazo su oferta de servirle más. Tenía que manejar de regreso a su hotel y no sería bueno manejar tomado.

_ Bueno, ahora debo buscar a otra mujer_ se sentó de nuevo_ Pero es el mismo caso en realidad.

_ Pues sigo sin entender.

_ Ella llego a un hospital demasiado herida, prácticamente estaba muerta. Y créeme creo que ella lo deseo en algún momento, la golpiza que le dieron fue brutal_ miro como Endimion se ponía tenso_ Bueno el caso que estaba averiguando sobre ella, no había ninguna pista sobre quien era. Además su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurado por los golpes que ni siquiera una fotografía podíamos usar para saber si alguien la conocía.

El pelinegro asintió, sintiendo que de repente veía las imágenes de una mujer totalmente destrozada por la crueldad de un hombre que no sentía ninguna compasión o remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

_ Agrégale a eso que estuvo en coma_ se pasó una mano por la cara, como tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía_ El, o los que le hicieron eso tenían claramente la intensión de hacerla sufrir.

_ ¡Malditos!_ estallo.

Armand estuvo de acuerdo con él. Endimion no quería preguntarle más sobre lo sucedido con ella, sabía de antemano que también existía la posibilidad de violación. Era una manera más de quebrar el alma de una mujer al rebajarla de esa manera.

_ Cuando despertó empezó a gritar un nombre, al principio pensamos que era la persona que la agredió o una que estuvo relacionado a esto _ siguió platicando ante la mirada atenta de él_ Pero no, resulto ser su hermana.

_ ¿Su hermana?_ lo miro alterado ¿Acaso ella también…?

_No, no es lo que piensas_ adivino sus pensamientos_ Al parecer fueron separadas siendo niñas, pero es algo confuso para ellas ciertos recuerdos que tiene.

_ Es complicado_ suspiro el pelinegro.

_Ni que lo digas_ bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso_ Yo sigo viendo que paso con ella, uno de mis socios esta averiguando sobre esa niña perdida. Hoy en la mañana nos vimos para viajar a una de las ciudades cercanas de donde la encontramos, pero recibió una llamada sobre una pista relacionada con su hermana y viajo de vuelta a donde está establecida por el momento.

_ ¿Dónde vivían?

_ Según mis averiguaciones ella vivía aquí de niña junto con su familia. Luego que se trasladaron a otro estado cuando su madre sufrió de una enfermedad y tuvieron que tratarla, pero no tiene una idea clara de lo que sucedió después de eso. Era pequeña y es difícil hacerla recordar algo que totalmente la llena de terror_ recordó la mirada de esa mujer, llena de desesperación al no poder darle más datos para encontrar a su hermana_ Teme por esa bebe que ella recuerda. No sabe porque al final término en la calle, cerca de un orfanatorio. Las encargadas del lugar dijeron que llego muy maltratada sin hablar en absoluto, no supo decirles quienes eran sus padres ni el nombre de alguien conocido_ dejo salir el aire frustrado_ Simplemente olvido todo, encerrándose en si misma bastante tiempo… tal vez ante tanto dolor.

_ Hasta hoy_ concluyo Endimion.

_ Sí, pero aún era pequeña para recordar con exactitud ciertos datos. Por lo mismo estuvo aquí para ver si podía dar con algún vecino conocido y que nos diera más información.

_ ¿Y tuvieron suerte?

_ Un poco, un vecino ya algo mayor recuerda a los padres de ella. Pero sobre dos niñas solo dice que existía una, ya que la más pequeña murió según nos informó.

_ ¿Entonces?_ Endimion estaba más que confundido_ ¿De dónde saca que tiene una hermana?

_ Ella asegura que está viva, recuerda que nació antes de tiempo por lo mismo permaneció en el hospital.

_ Tal vez si murió_ tuvo que reconocer ese hecho_ Dices que era muy pequeña, además el trauma vivido de niña y el que le paso ahora pudo ser un detonante para cerrarse a la realidad ante la pérdida.

_No, está muy segura que no murió_ aseguro_ He revisado los historiales de los hospitales y clínicas de salud del área cercana donde vivían, pero no hemos tenido suerte.

_ Un caso muy complicado.

_Demasiado, está dividido entre lo que le paso de niña y el de ahora. Aun no sé si los dos están relacionados.

_ ¿Relacionados?_ lo miro confundido.

_Puede que la persona que las separo encontró a mi cliente y quiso deshacerse de ella por temor a ser reconocido. Estoy manejando el caso como un secuestro y que alguien ha hecho todo esto con alguna intención, aunque no tenemos ningún motivo claro. No eran ricos por lo que pude averiguar, era una familia de clase media…es simplemente demasiado complicado ya que vivieron aquí poco tiempo.

_ Tienes razón_ se quedó pensativo.

_ Bueno, cambiemos de tema_ dijo un poco cansado, el tema lo hacía desesperarse al no encontrar respuestas_ ¿Alguna mujer en tu vida?

_ Vaya, vas directo_ reconoció Endimion sonriendo ante la mirada atenta de su amigo_ Pero si, hay una mujer en mi vida.

_ ¿Algo serio?

_ Puede que si_ no quiso decir más, así que cambio el tema_ Por cierto, mi hermana se casa y estoy aprovechando estas visitas para invitarlos.

_ ¿La pequeña Hotaru?_ pregunto divertido, él siempre les hablaba de ella y sus travesuras. En cierto modo era como una hermanita para todos.

_ Así es, se casa.

_ Bueno, al fin podremos conocerla_ recordó como Endimion les mostraba fotos que su familia le mandaba.

La plática siguió con otras cosas, al final se retiró cuando la hija de Armand bajo a buscarlo. Endimion tuvo un poco de envidia al ver el amor entre ellos dos. Se despidió de él, quedando en comer mañana antes de que el partiera en la noche rumbo a casa de otro amigo de ellos.

Las dos semanas pasaron tranquilamente, se pudo relajar y en cierto modo olvidar las cosas sucedidas en el pasado.

No dejaría que las pesadillas que en ciertas ocasiones lo atormentaban controlaran su vida. Si quería hacer una vida con Eudial debía olvidar…pero sobre todo dejar de amar a una mujer que nunca mereció ese tipo de amor.

Llego en la noche a su casa, Hotaru estaba sentada en la sala totalmente ajena a su presencia a pesar del ruido que hizo al abrir la puerta.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ la miro preocupado.

_ ¡Endimion!_ exclamo sorprendida_ ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

_Unos segundos_ sonrió ante la distracción de ella_ ¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Algo relacionado a la boda?

_ ¡No! Todo va bien_ sonrió nerviosa_ Pensaba en nuestros padres.

El pelinegro asintió, hubiera sido maravilloso tenerlos a su lado para que vieran la felicidad de Hotaru y que pronto formaría su propia familia.

_ Ellos estarían felices al ver a su pequeña toda una mujercita_ la abrazo_ Nuestro padre estaría orgulloso y mama emocionada ante los preparativos.

_Si, tienes razón_ se limpió las lágrimas_ Subiré a dormir, estoy muy cansada.

_ Pues ya somos dos_ tomo su bolso de viaje.

_ ¿Cómo te fue?_ pregunto mientras subían las escaleras juntos abrazados.

_ Bien, invite a unos amigos_ dejo su bolso en el piso cuando llegaron a lo alto_ ¡Me da tanto gusto verte!_ la sujeto de los brazos y la observo_ Mi pequeña hermanita se me casa ¡No lo puedo creer!

_ Ni yo_ contesto esquivando su mirada_ Nos vemos mañana.

_Que descanses, buenas noches_ le deseo.

La observo entrar a su habitación, pero sentía que algo sucedía con ella ¿Serian los nervios ante su boda? ¿O algo más?

Suspiro cansado, tal vez se confundía. Hotaru empezó una linda amistad con Fiore, la cual con el tiempo se convirtió en un noviazgo. Trayendo a la vida de su hermana la estabilidad que necesitaba, hacia unos años atrás que la notaba triste y enfocada en solo sus estudios. Y no se quejaba, al verla que en la universidad tenia excelentes notas; pero le dolía verla sola y sin nadie.

Ella estaba feliz con el noviazgo y después de que Fiore pidió su mano estaba deslumbrante ante la dicha de compartir su vida con el hombre que estaba más que seguro amaba.

Tal vez él era quien estaba viendo cosas que no. Seguramente serían los nervios de su hermana ante el hecho que pronto abandonaría el nido.

Entro a su habitación, dejo su bolsa de viaje y se recostó en la cama. Cerró los ojos por un momento para descansar un poco, pero al final se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente el pelinegro miro los reportes de sus oficiales, todo estuvo tranquilo al parecer y solo tendría que revisar las multas por límite de velocidad.

_ Señor, tiene una llamada de la policía Florida_ le informo su secretaria.

_Bien, pásala a la línea cuatro_ espero unos segundos _ Shields al habla_ dijo mientras buscaba unos papeles.

_ ¿Endimion Shields?_ preguntaron al otro lado de la línea.

_Sí, soy yo_ puso atención a la llamada, el hombre tenía una voz seria y áspera.

_ Muy bien, mire tenemos aquí a un preso.

Endimion escucho ruido de más personas.

_ ¿En qué puedo ayudar?_ pensó que tal vez era uno de los narcotraficantes que logro escaparse el día que tuvieron esa redada.

_ Dice conocerlo, tenemos pruebas suficientes para encarcelarlo por la muerte de una mujer.

El pelinegro se puso tenso.

_Sin embargo esta dispuesto a declarar sobre otros casos en los cuales dice estar involucrado_ el oficial busco la palabras para decirle lo siguiente_ Solo lo hará si usted viene.

_ Muy bien_ dijo sin más que pensar_ Si mi presencia sirve para resolver esos casos estaré ahí enseguida.

_ Lo esperamos, le mandaremos la información del detenido por fax.

Endimion colgó y espero impaciente la información, el papel poco a poco fue deslizándose. Al ver el rostro del sospechoso una sensación de rabia e impotencia lo hicieron prácticamente arrancar los demás papeles que salían del fax.

_ ¡No es posible!_ mascullo_ No puede ser.

Salió disparado de su oficina, dando órdenes sobre algunas cosas. Tenía que salir de inmediato, un miedo inmenso se apodero de él. Ni en sus más terribles pesadillas se imaginó esto, él no podía estar libre.

¡Era imposible! Había sido condenado a cadena perpetua.

Les dijo a todos que tenía que viajar debido al caso que llevaban sobre las drogas que se estaban almacenando y distribuyendo desde Milenio de Plata. Dejo a cargo a uno de los oficiales y tomo el primer avión para Florida.

En cuanto salió del aeropuerto de Tallahassee una patrulla lo esperaba. Se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y se trasladaron al lugar donde estaba detenido la persona que quería hablar con él. Sin ver nada fijo su vista en la ventanilla a su lado, sentía que ese infierno jamás terminaría. Una vez más tendría que estar cara a cara con una de las personas que más odiaba en su vida.

_Hemos llegado_ anuncio uno de los oficiales_ El prisionero pide hablar solo con usted en privado.

_ Usaremos una de las salas de interrogación_ dijo otro_ Él no se opone a que se grabe toda la conversación.

_ ¿Qué paso? _ cuestiono.

_ Por el momento no podemos darle más información, solo que es importante para nosotros que el confiese sobre casos muy parecidos a estos para poder armar un caso que pueda llevarlo a juicio _ lo condujeron hasta llegar a una puerta_ Estaremos al lado.

Endimion asintió y entro.

_ Hola, Shields_ sonrió divertido ante el semblante del pelinegro.

_ Rubeus_ saludo al que una vez fue su amigo.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Imágenes en mi Facebook, me pueden encontrar como Christy de Chiba. **_

_**Cualquier duda me dejan saber, las que no tengan cuenta lo hare por medio del Facebook que mantengo abierto para compartir imágenes de Sailor Moon e historias de mis demás amigas (os). **_

_**Que tengan un lindo dia.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama esta basada en la historia adaptada de Seredar "Corazones heridos" **

**Con mas ideas de aquí y de allá.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Tomo asiento, observando el rostro de la persona que jamás pensó volver a ver en su vida. Se veía más viejo de lo que era, mucho más acabado…un semblante casi cadavérico que lo hacía sentir escalofríos.

_ Hace mucho tiempo_ dejo salir el humo del cigarrillo_ Sabes, pensé que jamás te vería.

_Yo también pensé lo mismo_ miro con desprecio al hombre que destruyo su carrera militar_ ¿Cómo fue que saliste?

_Ya sabes_ miro hacia el espejo_ Mi padre, un hombre importante.

_ Solo que esta vez no creo que puedas recurrir a el_ recordó que el hombre estaba retirado y que había salido de la política no muy bien parado. Debido al escándalo que se desarrolló después del juicio militar en que estuvieron involucrados ambos_ Tu padre no tiene el mismo poder.

_ Quien sabe_ encogió los hombros indiferente_ Puede que sí, puede que no.

_ ¿Para qué querías verme? ¿Para recordar viejos tiempos?_ se levantó con la intensión de irse_ Esos detalles los podrán ver los agentes cuando les diga todo lo relacionado con tu pasado.

_Pero ellos no saben de lo demás_ miro con atención cada reacción del pelinegro_ No saben de las demás mujeres.

_ ¿Qué mujeres?_ apenas pudo preguntar.

_ Lindas mujeres, morenas, ojos negros…hermosas, muy hermosas_ dijo satisfecho_ Aunque tuve un ligero desliz, un pequeño capricho por así decirlo.

La tensión en el pelinegro era evidente.

_ Hablaras con ellos, no creo que tenga nada que ver en esto_ furioso se dirigió hacia la puerta_ Te agarraron justo en la escena, tendrán mucha evidencia que podrá relacionarte con casos parecidos a estos.

_Tienes razón, en todos podrán encontrar…como decirlo_ se quedó pensando_ Mi firma, si eso es mi firma personal_ miro que empezaba a abrir la puerta_ Solo en uno, ese por el cual quiero confesar. Solo a ti mi querido amigo, solo a ti te podría interesar.

_Habla con ellos.

_ ¡Serenity!_ grito de pronto _ Esa linda chica, toda una delicia_ empezó a reír al ver que se quedaba paralizado el pelinegro_ Mmm, suave piel, olor delicioso…_ cerro los ojos en un gesto de satisfacción_ simplemente un manjar.

_ ¡Es mentira!_ dijo entre dientes.

Rubeus lanzo el relicario sobre la mesa, sonriendo complacido al ver la palidez en el rostro de su enemigo.

_ Ella era…

No pudo continuar, Endimion se le había ido encima tirándolo al piso donde empezó a golpearlo mientras Rubeus reía como loco sin cubrirse ni evitar ninguno de los golpes.

De inmediato entraron los agentes que estaban a lado que al ver la escena corrieron hacia la otra habitación para separarlos.

_ ¡Alto! ¡Con un demonio, alto!_ grito uno de los oficiales mientras ponía contra la pared al peli rojo, que ensangrentado miraba aun con una sonrisa en los labios a Endimion.

_Hermosa, muy hermosa…pero para ti no valió la pena_ dijo, escupió un poco de sangre y encaro una vez más al pelinegro que se mantenía sujeto por dos oficiales_ Te llamo, le di la oportunidad de ser salvada... pero al parecer ella tenía razón_ sus labios se torcieron de lado al sonreír_ Solo era una ramera.

_ ¡Mientes hijo de puta! Serenity se fue de Milenio de Plata_ grito furioso. No podía creer lo que le decía, a pesar de que en la mesa estuviera la prueba de que no mentía.

_Si eso te hace feliz, aunque entiendo que no te importara_ cuando el oficial lo soltó un poco se agacho y tomo su cigarrillo_ Demasiado sosa, una mujer sin ninguna gracia_ miro a su enemigo que palidecía_ Además demasiado impresionable, hubieras visto cuando me presente ante ella… se desmayó…sé que causo esas impresiones en ciertas mujeres pero no pensé que fuera de inmediato_ levanto la silla que había caído por la pelea y se sentó_ Le dije que hiciera lo necesario para que vinieras a buscarla, si la hubieras escuchado como lloraba al decirme que tu no vendrías, que no valía nada para que tú te tomaras esa molestia.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ pregunto con temor, sabia la clase de animal que era Rubeus.

_No lo sé_ encogió los hombros indiferente mientras apagaba el cigarrillo_ Puede que sea un montón de huesos regados por ahí.

_ ¡Maldito perro! ¡Suéltenme!_ forcejeo con los oficiales que lo sostenían.

_ ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!_ grito el que miraba con atención al detenido.

En cuanto sacaron a Endimion el agente se acercó a Rubeus que sonreía seguro de sí mismo. Sin pensarlo le dio un puñetazo provocando que este cayera de la silla.

_ Mi abogado sabrá de esto_ escupió un par de dientes.

_ Sera un idiota el que tome tu caso, fuiste detenido en la escena aun con la sangre de tu victima en tus manos y ropa_ le informo_ No me importa si confiesas los demás, con este hare que te condenen a pena de muerte.

Rubeus sonrió, sabía que primero tendría que ser juzgado por los anteriores casos que el confesaría. Le haría ganar tiempo para poder pensar, fue un error ponerse a jugar con el cuerpo de esa mujer. Pero hacia tanto que no sentía en sus manos ese poder de decidir si su víctima moría o vivía.

_ Confesare, sin necesidad de tener un abogado o como usted decida_ tambaleándose se sentó en un rincón del cuarto_ Solo uno, ese solamente lo confesare a Shields.

El agente lo miro durante unos segundos y salió del cuarto. La mirada de ese hombre era la de un demente, no sabía cómo darle esa noticia al hombre que se notaba conocía a la víctima del sospechoso. Pero si quería justicia para esa mujer era necesario que el confesara para poder abrir el caso.

Poco a poco los oficiales se empezaron a comunicar con los estados donde Rubeus confeso que había cometido un crimen, cada uno de ellos les fue confirmando que tenían casos abiertos sobre esas mujeres pero que no contaban muchas pruebas y los sospechosos que tenían al final resultaban libres de cualquier duda al comprobar sus coartadas y la ausencia de ADN en las escenas del crimen.

El único que no contaban con un cuerpo o denuncia de desaparición era el relacionado a Shields. Pensaron que saldría a la luz algo sobre la única mujer que no coincidía con el tipo de victimas que a Rubeus le atraía para sus fines criminales.

_ Señor Shields_ se acercó a él para presentarse_ Soy el detective Kengo, soy el encargado de este caso.

_ ¿Confeso?_ pregunto de inmediato.

_Si, lo hizo_ no sabía cómo decirle lo demás_ Pero el caso relacionado con la persona que usted conoce dice que solamente a usted se lo dirá.

_ ¡Hijo de perra!_ dijo entre dientes.

_Así es_ estuvo más que de acuerdo_ Lo pasaremos con él, pero necesitamos que mantenga la calma_ extendió la mano para mostrarle el relicario _ ¿Lo reconoce?

El solo asintió, Endimion estaba a punto de explotar por la rabia contenida. El tiempo que estuvo solo en esa oficina pudo recordar que hacía casi cinco años Serenity lo había llamado, pero el simplemente colgó sin dejarle decir más.

"_**Por favor Endimion" "Por favor"**_

Esas palabras ahora lo estaban torturando, ella llamo para pedirle ayuda y el simplemente prefirió no escuchar más. Su cobardía ante la realidad de que si Serenity le pedía perdón por todo lo sucedido, la perdonaría sin duda alguna, por lo mismo había arrojado a la basura su celular. Era demasiado cobarde para aceptar que sin importar sus acciones la amaba y siempre la amaría.

Pero pudo más el odio que sentía hacia ella, tal vez en el fondo deseándole lo peor por el acto tan inhumano que cometió con sus propios hijos.

Ya no sabía que pensar o sentir, se sentía ajeno a todo. Tal vez solo fuera una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.

_ Shields… ¡Shields!_ Kengo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

_Está bien_ acepto_ Hablare con él.

El detective asintió y lo condujo de nuevo a la sala de interrogatorios. Estuvo presente durante la confesión de Rubeus, mirando como uno de los ahí presentes parecía que el mismo infierno lo estaba arrastrando a sus entrañas. Al terminar miro como Shields se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta sin decir nada.

_ ¡Acéptalo! ¡Tú mismo la dejaste en mis manos, no te importo!_ empezó a gritar Rubeus mientras Kengo lo hacía sentarse al ver que intentaba ir tras el_ ¡Endimion, tu eres mi cómplice! ¡Tal vez no estuviste presente en cada crimen, pero tú provocaste todo!_ le escupió mientras forcejeaba con el agente.

El pelinegro se volvió con una mirada fría y segura.

_ ¡No tengo la culpa de nada! Asesinaste a todas esas mujeres por el simple hecho de que no eres nada y era la única manera de sentirte hombre_ se acercó a él notando como temblaba_ En combate siempre te ocultaste, nunca pudiste enfrentar al enemigo cara a cara. Por lo mismo abusaste de las personas más débiles que tú_ Lo agarró del cuello_ ¡No eres más que una basura!

_ Debiste matarme_ lo enfrento_ Esa noche, cuando tuviste oportunidad debiste hacerlo ¡Debiste matarme!_ chillo como loco.

Endimion lo aventó y salió de ahí, desesperado buscaba una salida. Necesitaba aire fresco ¡Necesitaba respirar! Abrió una puerta que lo llevo a la calle, el ruido del tráfico, de las personas que pasaban lo hizo sentir que todo daba vueltas.

Poco a poco los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente.

La lluvia, la choza semi destruida, los gritos de una mujer, sus suplicas y al final… ¡Nada!

Rubeus había cometido ciertos delitos al golpear a hombres indefensos, que no representaban ninguna amenaza para el equipo. Siempre ofendiendo a todo aquel que no pudiera enfrentarlo, pero lo peor sucedió esa noche cuando reporto a sus superiores de lo que sucedía con él. No podía permitirse un hombre con ese tipo de acciones que afectarían tarde o temprano alguna misión importante.

Al sentirse fuera del equipo desarrollo un odio hacia todos, pero en especial a el por haberlo reportado; ocasionando que se empezara una investigación y un análisis profundo sobre su conducta.

Nunca supo cómo fue que logro derribarlo y mantenerlo atado. Pensó en ese momento que lo torturaría o mataría en dado caso. Pero lo que le hizo presenciar fue algo que nunca pudo olvidar, ese sentimiento de impotencia, de rabia, de dolor ante el hecho de no poder hacer nada por esa chica.

En ocasiones tenia pesadillas de esa noche, podía sentir la lluvia que se colaba por el techo de esa choza, el olor a humedad, pero sobre todo verse nuevamente en una posición en la que no podía hacer nada.

Cuando pudo soltarse ya era tarde para esa chica, pero se le fue encima con la intención de matarlo. Lo golpeo casi hasta hacerlo, pero pensó que era mejor dejarlo en manos de las autoridades militares. Solo unos segundos, unos pocos basto para que Rubeus lo golpeara con algo dejándolo ahí manchado con la sangre de la joven para que lo culparan de todo. Y así fue, por un tiempo estuvo encarcelado debido a que todo lo acusaba. Afortunadamente se pudo hacer los análisis correspondientes sobre la violación que sufrió la chica y quedo comprobado que no fue Endimion quien lo hizo, pero quedo en un punto muerto si él tuvo que ver en el asesinato de ella.

Su carrera militar con los Ranger llena de logros le valió que el General de División le otorgara la libertad, una acción que le valió su puesto. Mientras que él fue dado de baja de la carrera sin honor alguno. Sin que casi nadie lo apoyara recurrió a los amigos que habían empezado a trabajar como mercenarios y así continuo con su vida.

Paso mucho tiempo hasta que se pudo demostrar su inocencia. Desgraciadamente Rubeus había experimentado esa noche un gusto por torturar y violar jóvenes con los mismos rasgos que aquella chica, un gusto que siguió llevando acabo hasta que fue detenido. Fue un duro golpe para la carrera política de su padre cuando fue capturado y puesto en evidencia, pero aun así logro que se movieran los hilos de su influencia en el gobierno para que cumpliera condena en una cárcel donde tendría ciertos beneficios.

Aunque eso no evito lo que le sucedió, algo que tenía muy merecido y que ningún preso pasa por alto cuando alguien como Rubeus llega a sus manos.

Lo que nunca imagino es que de nuevo sus caminos se cruzarían.

_ ¡Dios mío!_ gimió.

No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, siempre pensó que Serenity vivía su vida lejos de él. Que simplemente había desaparecido porque nunca pudo enfrentar las cosas que hizo en Milenio de Plata, ni lo que hizo en su pasado.

Todo ese tiempo pensando que estaría con alguien y ella estaba…estaba… ¡Muerta!

_ Señor Shields ¿Se encuentra bien?

Endimion se volvió para ver al oficial a cargo del caso en ese lugar.

_ Tengo que regresar y hacer todo lo correspondiente para procesar el caso de Serenity.

_Esta fuera de su jurisdicción, Rubeus dice que…_ miro el rostro atormentado del hombre que tenía enfrente_ Dice que dejo su cuerpo en los límites de Cincinnati.

_ Muy lejos de Milenio de Plata_ tendría que esperar sin poder intervenir debido a ese detalle_ Pero aun así hare un reporte sobre su secuestro, después de todo fue ahí de donde él se la llevo.

_Tiene razón. Lo mantendremos informado_ le anuncio_ Sé que será difícil para usted esperar, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de que asuntos personales interfieran con ninguno de los caso.

_Entiendo.

Después de darle su número personal para que lo tuviera informado salió de nuevo hacia el aeropuerto. No tenia caso estar ahí, no podía hacer nada por el momento. Pero se encargaría esta vez de que Rubeus pagara en carne propia todo el daño que había causado.

Horas después miraba con atención la pantalla de su computadora, no había ningún cuerpo, ni reporte alguno de alguna persona desconocida encontrada en el lugar que dijo Rubeus. Busco más sobre los demás casos y vio algunas escenas desagradables, cada una más violenta que la otra ¿Qué clase de ser humano era? Jamás imagino ver ese odio tan intenso reflejado en los cuerpos de esas mujeres.

_ ¡Dios mío!_ gimió.

Había dejado de lado cualquier cosa que le recordara a Serenity, jamás escucho a su amigo Andrew o a Noriko diciéndoles que ella jamás se hubiera ido sin despedirse. Incluso la señora Elena y Edna le comentaron lo mismo diciéndole que ella estaba muy emocionada con el embarazo.

En su rencor hacia ella por tanta mentira, pensó que a ellas dos luego les diría que lo perdió…algo que la dejaría como una persona inocente y sin la culpa por la muerte de ese niño y el anterior.

Los fríos y sangrientos detalles que Rubeus le dijo sobre lo que hizo con ella, se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. Le dolieron tantos los músculos por evitar echársele encima, quería matarlo, destrozarlo con sus propias manos hasta que no quedara nada de él.

Su sonrisa llena de triunfo al ver que lo había afectado tanto no podía olvidarla. Las palabras llenas de gozo de Rubeus inundaron su mente…

"__ Ella dijo que no era nada_ sonrió_ Que para ti solo era una cualquiera, pero ahora veo que no fue así…La hubieras escuchado llorar, sus gritos cuando entraba en ella una y otra vez…simplemente deliciosa"_

"__ ¡Calla!"_

"__ ¿Por qué hacerlo? Es mi confesión, debes escuchar todo…absolutamente todo, mi querido amigo"_

_ ¡Perdóname, perdóname Serenity!_ susurro entre lágrimas. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo lloro por todo, dejo que el dolor saliera por completo.

Si la hubiera escuchado, dejo que su orgullo lo cegara por completo sin permitirle ver que ella necesitaba su ayuda ese día. Lloro sin contenerse, quería limpiar su alma con esta acción. Pero sabía que ese dolor y pérdida siempre estaría en su corazón.

**Lejos de ahí…**

**.**

**.**

El teléfono sonó en el pequeño apartamento y después de un tiempo estar haciéndolo salto al contestador automático.

_**_ Selene, te tengo noticias_ dudo la voz _ Llámame, es muy importante.**_

Unas horas después la puerta del apartamento se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a una pequeña que corría sin detenerse.

_ Corre cariño_ sonrió la mujer que venía detrás de ella.

_ ¿Saldremos a cenar?_ pregunto el hombre mientras la ayudaba a colocar unas bolsas sobre la mesa del desayunador.

_ Por supuesto_ le sonrió.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el teléfono y vio la luz de que tenía un mensaje. Al ponerlo y escuchar de donde provenía la llamada se puso pálida, de inmediato el hombre que estaba con ella se acercó.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ la ayudo a sentarse.

_No se…es que…_ lo miro con angustia_ Hace tanto tiempo de esto que ya no sé si quiero saber lo que sucedió.

_ Pero sabes que podría ser una pista importante para todo.

_Si, lo se_ reconoció.

Se levantó y tomo el teléfono para regresar la llamada.

_ Hola ¿Armand?_ sonrió al escucharlo_ Si, escuche tu mensaje…dime que tienes de nuevo.

Al ir escuchando lo que este le decía se fue dejando caer poco a poco al piso para sentarse. Tal vez ahora podría saber que había pasado, pero lo más importante saber quién era…el padre de su hija.

_ ¡Mami!_ se acercó la pequeña sentándose en su regazo.

_ Muy bien, iré_ dijo y colgó. Levanto la vista y sonrió al hombre que tenía enfrente de ella_ Hay nuevas pistas sobre mi caso, tengo que salir de inmediato.

_ Le diré a Serena_ sonrió con alegría_ Ella estará muy emocionada con esta noticia.

_ ¡Estoy tan feliz! Pero a la vez siento…no se una angustia_ le dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hija_ Tengo un poco de miedo, Seiya.

_ Todo saldrá bien_ se sentó junto a ellas_ Yo te acompañare.

Ella asintió, se sentía agradecida con él. Sabía que no podía con esto sola, algo le hacía temer lo que sucedió en ese tiempo del que había olvidado. Su médico le decía que se debía a que trauma causado por los golpes y que cierto suceso en ese momento la obligo a olvidar para no confrontar ese dolor. Una pérdida de memoria que según el médico creía que volvería poco a poco cuando encontrara cosas o lugares que la hicieran recordar.

De niña olvido cosas, partes se quedaron con ella…algunas las escondió dentro de su mente porque tenía miedo. Pero ahora era diferente, sabía que tenía que hacer lo posible por recordar cada detalle. La mirada de esa mujer la perseguía, la frialdad en sus ojos le hacía estremecerse y por lo mismo sabía que tenía que ir a ese lugar para ver que sucedió con ella hacia cinco años atrás.

Se levantaron del piso y prepararon las cosas para partir al día siguiente. Cenaron en casa, no tenía ánimo de salir y después se pusieron a ver una película para relajarse un poco. Un par de horas después acostaba a su hija y se despedía de Seiya.

Se acostó pensando en todo lo sucedido.

Nunca entendió como al despertar del coma inducido pudo recordar con claridad a su pequeña hermana y las cosas que habían sucedido cuando fue abandonada en el orfanato, su salida de este y cuando estuvo con Alan.

Por lo mismo en ese instante pensó que su pequeña Rini era de él, pero cuando le dijeron la fecha del día en el que vivía en ese momento le hicieron ver que habían pasado más de dos años desde el día que estuvo con Alan y la discusión que tuvieron por su embarazo no planeado.

¿Qué paso con ese bebe? ¿Lo tendría _**ella**_ o Alan?

_**Ella**_ siempre las odio, no entendía como una persona que se suponía debía cuidarlas y protegerlas las despreciara de esa manera. Siempre mostrándose amable y cariñosa, una parte de su vida que supo ocultarlo entre los demás. Pero una vez sola con ellas, dejo ver la clase de persona que era. Una mujer llena de odio hacia unas niñas inocentes.

¡No sabía nada! Por más que se esforzaba en recordar detalles que la acercaran a lo sucedido con su pequeña hermana, no podía.

Y eso la tenía desesperada, tal vez _**ella**_ la había encontrado y en su desesperación al pensar que la delataría la mando matar. Pudiera ser que _**ella **_tuviera a su bebe y eso era lo que más temía…que en sus manos estuviera su hijo o hija ¿Estaría bien su bebe? Tenía tanta angustia que su médico la tenía bajo medicación para no llegar a un límite donde sus nervios la destrozaran por completo.

Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la habitación de su hija, se acercó despacio a la cama de la pequeña y la miro dormir.

¿Sería de Alan? Si así era… ¿Dónde estaba el y su otro bebe?

Los detectives de los Chiba lo estaban buscando sin ningún resultado. Sabía que él podría aclarar ciertas cosas, pero no tenían ninguna pista de él. ¿Sería que _**ella**_ lo habría matado?

Le daban escalofríos de pensar en todo.

La llamada de esa tarde le proporcionaba esperanzas, pero a la vez mucho miedo. Un hombre aseguraba ser el responsable de varios crímenes y coincidían su caso con los que el describía en su declaración ante las autoridades.

Armand le comento que tendría que ir a Newport en Kentucky, para ver lo de su caso. Ya que en ese sitio fue donde se levantó el reporte de como la habían encontrado.

Haruka estaría ahí para declarar también lo que sabía. Él era la persona que la había encontrado y al que le debía la vida y la de su pequeña.

Miro de nuevo a la niña, le acomodo su colchita y salió hacia la cocina. No podría dormir esa noche, así que se prepararía un café.

Intentaba pensar, recordar que había pasado con ella ¿Acaso era algo tan terrible? Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para no dejarse llevar por el miedo y la angustia. Todo saldría bien, tenía que ser así. Sentía que se volvería loca si no lograba recordar lo sucedido, porque tal vez de eso dependía la vida de su bebe perdido y la de su hermana.

De pronto recordó el rostro del hombre que vio afueras del hotel. Se le hizo conocido, pero en el fondo sintió una gran tristeza…por lo mismo no se atrevió a preguntarle si la conocía. Tenía un poco de miedo…y ahora con la cabeza fría veía que dejo ir una oportunidad de que tal vez esa persona si la conocía.

Después de todo dijo que la había confundido.

Se acercó a un espejo que estaba en la sala y se miró. Las diversas cirugías que tuvo en todo ese tiempo tal vez no dejaron el mismo rostro que tenía en el pasado. El cirujano trato de dejar lo más posible de su antigua apariencia basado en la estructura ósea de su cráneo. Un reto más que claro, debido a la fractura en varias parte de este.

Fue un proceso lento, doloroso y arriesgado por su embarazo. Siempre tuvo miedo de que su bebe no lograra sobrevivir al pasar por tanta tensión y medicación a la que estuvo sometido, pero todo un milagro fue ver cuando nació, sana y llena de vida.

Después de eso, estuvo de lleno en su recuperación y hasta hace unos meses el cirujano había retirado los últimos vendajes que todo ese tiempo siempre cubrían un rostro desconocido para ella. La primera vez que se vio fue algo raro, sentir su cara pero sabiendo que no lo era. Era diferente, eso lo sabía…pero lo importante es que estaba viva.

_**Dos meses después…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ ¿Hasta cuándo?_ lo confronto_ ¡Dime! Estoy harta de estar siempre a la sombra de ella.

_ Estoy ocupado, esto es importante para mi_ le aclaro con tranquilidad.

_ ¡Ella, siempre ella! ¡Está muerta! Deja de torturarte con algo que no tienes nada que ver_ le grito desesperada_ Estoy cansada de esto, no puedo seguir así. Sabes que te amo y lo único que recibo son las migajas de una persona que no le importo nada.

_ Sabes bien que nuestra relación no es como tú esperabas y la aceptaste así_ la miro serio_ En cuanto a lo demás, es mi trabajo y simplemente estoy cumpliendo con ello.

_No me mientas, ni lo hagas contigo_ se burló_ No entiendo como esa mujer puede controlarte de esa manera aun muerta, se deshizo de tu hijo como si fuera una cosa que se bota y se olvida.

_ Eudial, es mejor que nos veamos en otro momento_ tomo sus cosas para salir de ahí_ Podemos decir cosas que luego lamentemos después.

_ ¡Lo único que puedo lamentar, es que te he dado todo! ¡Todo, maldito seas!_ se fue contra el golpeándolo en el pecho_ ¡Te he dado todo!

El pelinegro suspiro cansado y a la vez sabiendo que ella le decía la verdad.

_ En cuanto acabe con esto y pase la boda de Hotaru nos iremos de vacaciones_ la abrazo cuando pudo controlarla_ Creo que mereces algo más que una relación sin compromisos.

_ ¡Endimion! ¿Acaso…?_ lo miro esperanzada.

_Tienes razón al decirme que tengo que dejar todo atrás, es hora de que tú y yo formemos una familia y creo que primero necesito cerrar este episodio por completo para poder hacerlo_ le dio un ligero beso en los labios_ Tengo que irme, pero vendré mas tarde.

Ella solo asintió.

Al cerrarse la puerta sonrió satisfecha, al fin sus sueños se volverían realidad. Y lo mejor de todo es que nadie sabría lo que había pasado en realidad.

Cuando Endimion le conto lo que paso con Serenity, tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para mostrar una cara llena de sorpresa y dolor ante lo que paso con ella. Sin embargo por dentro sonreía feliz al verse librada de ella.

Lo único que le preocupaba era la tonta de Hotaru, la cual estaba llena de remordimiento ante la noticia y todo lo que desencadeno haber ocultado lo que hizo con él bebe que esperaba. Cuando ella le conto sin dudarlo le sugirió que se tenía que deshacer de ese niño, que Endimion se sentiría tan decepcionado de ella por haberle fallado así.

Por un tiempo estuvo tranquila, con los años ese episodio de su vida casi se borró. Pero ahora con la noticia de lo sucedido con Serenity, estaba cediendo ante sus miedos estúpidos. Además de que todo el mundo de nuevo recordaba a la joven amable que era con todos y la gran pareja que formaron ella y Endimion. Nuevamente dejándola de lado y compadeciéndose de ella porque jamás seria la mujer que él podría amar por completo.

¡Los odiaba! Odiaba a todo mundo. Por lo mismo, una vez que tuviera control completo sobre Endimion lo convencería para irse de ahí, a un lugar donde solo ella llenara sus pensamientos y que ningún recuerdo o gente estúpida de ese pueblo lo hicieran dudar sobre su relación.

Pero lo primero era que tenía que quedar embarazada, mañana iría a la clínica que decidió atenderse para ver que sucedía con ella. De una manera u otra debía de tener un hijo de Endimion o de quien fuera, tenía que asegurar por completo su futuro y si tener un niño era el precio no le importaba, después de todo para eso existían las niñeras que de inmediato se harían cargo de él.

Se dirigió a su habitación, prepararía todo para recibir esa noche a Endimion. De solo pensar en ello se estremeció, era un amante tan posesivo y exigente que de ninguna manera permitiría que las dudas los separaran. Había hecho tanto para tenerlo y estaba a poco para por fin ver realizado su sueño de ser la señora Shields que sería capaz de todo.

_ Mío y de nadie más_ se dejó caer en la cama mientras se acariciaba imaginándose las manos del pelinegro_ Nadie me lo quitara ¡Nadie!

A la mañana siguiente Endimion conducía nervioso, le había hablado el detective Kengo para comunicarle que una persona relacionada al caso de Rubeus era una de sus víctimas y que afortunadamente había sobrevivido. Le explico que la mujer no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, pero que había ciertos detalles que los hacía pensar que ella podría ser un testigo crucial en el juicio que se llevaría a cabo en unos días. Solo que primero ella tenía que recordar todo lo sucedido sin necesidad de enfrentarla a Rubeus como último recurso para que lo hiciera.

Ella había sido encontrada en el Estado de Kentucky, pero que las cosas sucedieron tan de prisa que nunca se fijaron que al ser atendida entre los límites de Newport y Cincinnati el caso se confundió dejando que el proceso se llevara por completo como un caso de Kentucky.

Eso quería decir solo una cosa, Serenity había sobrevivido ya que fue encontrada donde Rubeus dijo que tiro su cuerpo ¿Sería posible que fuera ella? ¿Qué haría cuando la viera? Según Kengo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido ¿Pero que no recordaba?

¿Lo que sucedió ese día? ¿El tiempo que pasaron juntos? O simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por la esperanza de verla con vida y se trataba de otra persona.

_ ¡Dios mío!_ tantas preguntas que tenía que hacerle, pero que no podía.

Le dijeron que no podía presionarla, que por lo mismo había ido a la ciudad de Milenio de Plata para ver si recordaba lo que paso con ella. Cuando quiso preguntarle más, Kengo no pudo hacerlo ya que era información que aún no estaba autorizado para dársela. Solo le pidió que tuviera cuidado y si era la persona que él conocía que no la presionara.

En cuanto llego a la jefatura de policía noto que muchos lo miraban ansiosos.

_ Señor, aquí esta las personas que esperaba_ el anuncio su secretaria_ Los he pasado a la sala de juntas.

_ Gracias ¿Me puedes llevar un café?_ pidió nervioso_ ¿Ya les ofreciste?_ pregunto

_Por supuesto_ le sonrió, ella sabía su trabajo pero entendía su nerviosismo._ La señorita que viene con ellos me ha pedido un té, ya se lo deje junto con unos cafés para las personas que la acompañan_ le informo.

_ Ella…_ la miro notando que no se refería a la mujer como Serenity ¿Acaso seria otra persona? ¿Una víctima más de Rubeus?

_ Lo siento_ fue lo que dijo antes de retirarse para ir por lo que el pelinegro le había pedido.

Con paso firme Endimion se dirigió hacia la sala de juntas donde en ocasiones se organizaba con sus oficiales para llevar a cabo ciertas cosas. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue la silueta de una mujer que estaba parada frente a la ventana. De reojo miro a los hombres que estaban con ella.

_ ¡Buenos días!_ saludo entrando y cerrando la puerta en cuanto lo hizo.

_ ¡Buenos días!_ contestaron ellos levantándose al verlo dirigirse hacia ellos_ Es un placer conocerlo_ dijo uno.

Endimion observo al otro hombre al cual de inmediato reconoció y al parecer este también ya que lo miro con desagrado.

_ Jefe Endimion Shields_ se presentó con ellos.

_Mucho gusto, soy Haruka y mi amigo Seiya_ presento a los dos hombres al ver que los dos se medían con la mirada, algo que no comprendió_ Selene_ llamo a la mujer que permanecía quieta sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Al volverse noto que era la misma mujer que lo dejo inquieto en Atlanta. Su mirada estaba perdida, como tratando de recordar o de asimilar algo que la perturbaba.

_ Creo que he estado aquí_ fue lo que dijo mirando al pelinegro de coleta.

_ ¿Estas segura?_ de inmediato se dirigió hacia ella.

Endimion ante esto nuevamente se puso tenso, no entendía por qué sentía que ella le pertenecía. Su ligero parecido con Serenity lo tenía confundido. ¿Por qué decía que estuvo aquí? Tal vez una turista, Milenio de Plata tenía muchos lugares que las personas de fueras encontrabas muy hermosas.

_ Si, cuando pasamos el restaurante me veía a través de las ventanas del lugar saludando a alguien_ dudo sonrojándose un poco_ Era algo que sentí, como si fuera para alguien en especial ese simple gesto.

_ ¿Serenity?_ la miro acercándose a ella sin poder evitarlo, es como si algo lo llevara hacia la mujer que puso atención a su presencia_ Sere.

La peli plateada retrocedió, la forma en que dijo ese nombre la hizo vibrar. Fue un fugaz recuerdo de un hombre besándola apasionadamente…un hombre que le hacía sentir cosas que con Alan jamás sintió. Miro como Seiya se ponía entre ellos, agradeció ese gesto. Porque a pesar de la pasión en su voz ella sentía que algo en el que no la hacía confiar.

Era el mismo hombre que vio en Atlanta ¿Pero que hacia ahí? Miro a Haruka que decía algo y puso atención.

_ Lo siento jefe Shields, Selene está bajo nuestro cuidado desde el día que la encontré_ le explico el rubio.

_ Entiendo_ dijo Endimion mirando con rabia al hombre que ahora sostenía a la mujer.

_ Disculpe, pero acaso… ¿La reconoce?_ le pregunto al ver la intensidad con la que miraba a Selene.

_ Sí, creo que si_ dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo_ Esperen un momento_ salió de la sala dejando a Haruka confundido y a Seiya molesto ante su actitud.

_ ¿Es la persona que te dijeron?_ miro molesto a Haruka.

_ Si, el jefe Shields es la persona que conocía muy bien a…la victima de ese sujeto_ noto que de nuevo Selene miraba por la ventana que dejaba ver parte de la calle principal de ese lugar.

_ No me gusta como la mira_ señalo molesto Seiya.

_No seas tan protector con ella, si el jefe Shields la conoce es mejor que el mismo la haga recordar algo de su pasado ¿O acaso quieres someterla a que vea a su agresor?_ pregunto molesto ante la actitud de su amigo.

_ ¡No, claro que no!_ miro a la joven que se veía tan vulnerable_ Lo siento, es solo que temo por ella.

_ Todos estamos así, su médico nos ha pedido que tengamos cuidado sobre lo que pueda recordar_ se alejaron un poco para conversar sin que ella los escuchara_ Lo que le sucedió puede ser tan terrible que si lo recuerda de pronto puede que termine muy mal.

Seiya estuvo de acuerdo, Selene estaba pasando por muchas cosas desde que la conoció. Primero despertar recordando lo que sucedió con ella cuando era niña, luego afrontarse a un duro tratamiento para recuperarse de la brutal golpiza, además de estar ahora sin saber que paso con ese bebe que ella está segura que tuvo en esos años que olvido.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué la orillo de nuevo a esconderse en una burbuja? ¿Tan terrible fue para no recordar que paso con su primer bebe?

Selene estaba dedicada en cuerpo y alma con su pequeña Rini. Tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar a su otro hijo o hija, así también como a su pequeña hermana.

Estaba por preguntarle si recordaba algo más cuando Endimion entro. Se acercó a ellos y les mostro algo.

_ Ella es Serenity_ extendió la foto.

_ Podría ser ella_ Seiya la miro detenidamente.

_ ¡Es ella!_ aseguro Endimion_ Pero…es diferente_ dijo con pesar mirando el pelo corto de Selene.

_ ¿Tienes el reporte del caso?_ pregunto Haruka, al ver que asentía continuo_ Yo la encontré y a pesar de que he visto muchas cosas durante toda mi vida…verla a ella en ese estado me dejo paralizado_ recordó sintiendo de nuevo las ganas de matar al o a los infelices que le hicieron eso a ella.

_ Ese día que la vi…sus ojos…son idénticos, su mirada…yo no sabría explicarles_ se sentó en una de las sillas.

Seiya le pidió a Haruka que sacara a Selene y la hiciera recorrer a pie la ciudad. No querían lastimarla, pero era necesario que empezara a recordar antes de que un juez diera una orden de someterla a enfrentar a su agresor para que pudiera identificarlo. Era la única de todas las victimas de ese desgraciado que había sobrevivido y por lo mismo sabían que no les importaría su estado de pérdida de memoria con tal de presionarla para que pudiera recordar.

_Sera mejor que le cuente todo_ le dijo mientras le devolvía la foto.

Endimion asintió y con atención escucho todo, Seiya le dijo todo o casi todo. Se calló un detalle muy importante, aun no sabía nada sobre la relación que pudo tener con Selene y sentía que si le decía sobre Rini este seguramente la presionaría para recordar.

No podía dejarlo, tenía que protegerla hasta que ella misma estuviera lista para recordar todo. Así como lo hizo cuando despertó del coma inducido tendría que hacerlo de nuevo para recuperar esos dos años que prefirió olvidar.

_ Ahora entiendo porque se me hacía tan familiar_ sonrió_ Los cambios son notables, pero aun quedo algo de ella que sería difícil de ocultar, su mirada…sus ojos.

_ Sus ojos_ estuvo de acuerdo el pelinegro de coleta, el también ese proceso de recuperación pudo ver los cambios que poco a poco fueron transformando su rostro. Pero sus ojos, esa mirada siempre permaneció ahí.

_ Ese día cuando la vi, quede sorprendido. Pero al ver que no mostraba ninguna señal de reconocerme me quede con la idea que simplemente la había confundido_ le comento.

Seiya no dijo nada, Selene si pareció reconocerlo. Pero fue tan breve su duda que no le dio importancia.

_ Sera mejor que vayamos con ellos_ le dijo_ Usted conoce a la gente de aquí y podría presentarla para ver si reconoce a alguien.

Endimion asintió, se sentía mal al notar que ella no lo reconocía ¿Pero cómo culparla? Le negó su ayuda cuando más lo necesito y en sus años de experiencia sabía que algunos soldados olvidaban a sus mismos compañeros cuando estos le recordaban el terror vivido en la guerra.

Tal ver Serenity olvido ese tiempo porque fue en el que precisamente llego a Milenio de Plata para empezar una nueva vida. Pero al verse sometida a lo que le hizo Rubeus era lo más lógico que su mente cerrara ese tiempo vivido, incluso lo que pasaron juntos.

Eudial tenía razón, para Serenity lo que sucedió entre ellos jamás le importo. No hubo ningún sentimiento más que el interés tal vez. Pero aun así le dolía saber que significo tan poco para olvidarlo por completo.

Seiya conducía a Selene por las calles de la ciudad mientras Endimion le decía algunas cosas con pequeños detalles que habían vivido juntos. Sus visitas a la biblioteca, la oficina de correo donde se vieron por primera vez, el lugar donde vivió y donde trabajo.

_ ¿Podemos entrar?_ pregunto al llegar a donde supuestamente vivía.

_Tendré que pedirle la llave a Andrew_ le contesto.

Sin evitarlo la tomo de la mano en un descuido de Seiya, noto como ella se tensaba pero se empezó a relajar en cuanto caminaron hacia el restaurante.

_Siento una sensación de deja vu_ dijo tímida_ Sé que puedo ser esa mujer que dices conocer, pero me siento de pronto tan ajena a todo esto…como si lo viera a través de una película que no recuerdo muy bien.

_ Es cuestión de tiempo_ le sonrió.

_Es lo que menos tengo_ dijo triste_ Personas muy importantes para mi dependen de que recupere esta parte de mi vida_ miro hacia atrás notando que Seiya se encontraba molesto y que Haruka trataba de tranquilizarlo_ Ellos quieren protegerme de lo que me paso, pero es esencial que deje de esconderme de una vez por todas.

_ Te ayudare_ le aseguro.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y Endimion pudo notar que también su sonrisa era igual. Era ella, era Serenity…no tenía ninguna duda ya.

_ ¡Endimion! _ la voz de un hombre hizo que se rompiera el silencio en el que se había sumergido.

_ Hola, Andrew_ saludo el pelinegro_ Mira te presento a Selene_ la miro para ver si lo reconocía.

Vio como ella sonreía con confianza.

_Mucho gusto_ dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano extendida de Andrew.

_El gusto es mío_ sonrió mirando divertido al pelinegro_ Veo que al fin ha hecho caso a mis consejos.

_No entiendo_ miro extrañada a ambos hombres.

_No le hagas caso_ de inmediato cambio la conversación, sabia hacia donde quería llevar la plática su amigo_ Ven, vamos a comer.

_ ¡Si, me muero de hambre!_ miro hacia atrás para ver como Seiya y Haruka se acercaban a ellos_ Tenemos tiempo ¿Verdad?

_Por supuesto, pequeña_ dijo Haruka_ Todo el que tú quieras.

Endimion vio cómo se iba con ellos.

_ Dile a Noriko que los atienda_ dijo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ lo miro extrañado.

_ Luego te cuento_ le dijo y se fue a sentar con ellos.

Selene miraba el lugar, sentía que estuvo en ese lugar antes, que conocía a algunas personas…pero los veía como por fuera…como ver una película. La chica que los atendió fue muy amable, pero se sentía un poco incómodo cuando la miraba.

_ Lo siento_ dijo la chica sonriendo_ Es que tienes cierto parecido con una amiga mía.

_Dicen que todos tenemos un doble en el mundo_ sonrió ella tomando el postre que había pedido.

_ Sí, eso dicen, pero es extraño_ la miro.

_ Noriko, puedes traerme un poco más de agua_ pidió Endimion, no podían presionar demasiado.

_Por supuesto.

Horas después los dejo instalados en el hotel, salió rumbo a su casa. Había quedado con Eudial, pero no tenía ganas de estar con ella, le hablaría cuando llegara para disculparse. Sabía que estaba portándose como un patán y que ella no se merecía esto.

Entro a su casa y de inmediato se dirigió a su estudio. Al entrar miro a su hermana que miraba unos papeles.

_ Hotaru_ la llamo, pero vio que estaba llorando_ ¿Qué sucede?_ se acercó y vio que eran los papeles que guardo durante todo ese tiempo_ ¿Qué haces con esto?

Se los quito y guardo de nuevo esta vez bajo llave. Nunca tomo esa precaución por que Hotaru raras veces entraba y solo lo hacía cuando él estaba presente.

_Lo siento_ se limpió las lágrimas_ Necesitaba unos papeles para renovar mi visa_ le dijo levantándose_ ¿Desde cuándo los tenías?

_ Hace mucho_ se dirigió al ventanal no podía ver a su hermana y que notara el dolor que aún le causaba.

_ ¡Dios mío!_ sollozo.

_No pasa nada Hotaru_ de inmediato la abrazo_ Serenity hizo esto porque no me amaba, fui tan ciego a pesar de que Eudial siempre me lo advirtió_ noto como se ponía tensa_ Tal vez si ella no me hubiera dicho nada jamás me hubiera enterado de que Serenity aborto a mi hijo.

_ ¿Estaba embarazada?_ se apartó de él.

_Si, pero cómo pudiste ver se deshizo de él_ se separó de ella.

_Yo…yo…_ sintió que el alma la abandonaba_ Pero… ¿Y lo que paso? ¿Sobre la persona que la…mato?_ pregunto refiriéndose a lo sucedido con Serenity.

_No lo vas a creer_ la miro emocionado_ Ella está viva, sobrevivió al ataque del que fue víctima.

Hotaru lo miro pálida ¡Serenity vivía! ¡Había estado embarazada! Negó sin creer todo, esto la estaba rebasando. Pensó que su pecado quedaría en el olvido, pero ahora veía que sus manos estaban no solo manchadas con la sangre de su hijo, sino también con el hijo de Serenity.

Si ella estaba embarazada cuando fue atacada, entonces lo perdió por ese motivo. ¡No por lo que decían esos papeles! Esos eran de ella.

_ ¡No puede ser!_ susurro, dándose cuenta que al usar el nombre de ella la había condenado a los ojos de su hermano.

_Así es_ siguió el sin notar la mirada desesperada y llena de culpa de su hermana_ Solo que no recuerda nada, además de que esta cambiada físicamente.

_ ¿Por qué?_ puso atención a lo que le decía.

_ Según tuvo varias operaciones para reconstruirle su rostro, sus facciones cambiaron pero su mirada y sonrisa siguen ahí intactas_ dijo con tristeza_ Tal vez sería mejor que no recordara, lo que paso fue un infierno y no creo que lo logre asimilar.

Hotaru medio escuchaba ya lo que le decía sobre lo que hizo ese día con ella y las personas que la acompañaban. Tenía que salir y encontrar la manera de hablar con ella, de pedirle perdón…de decir la verdad.

Miro a su hermano y vio lo atormentado que estaba ¡No podía! No soportaría verlo actuar con frialdad hacia ella como lo hizo con Serenity. Ahora entendía porque en ese tiempo nunca la nombro, odiaba el simple hecho que alguien se la recordara. La culpaba de algo que jamás hizo.

Y ahora ella no sabía qué hacer. Si decía la verdad, Endimion la odiaría porque estaba segura que Serenity perdió a su bebe el día que fue secuestrada. Eso era algo que seguramente su hermano no le perdonaría jamás.

_ Sera mejor que descanses_ le dijo el pelinegro al verla tan nerviosa_ No te preocupes, lo que sucedió en el pasado no tiene solución_ se levantó y la abrazo para llevarla a su habitación_ Tienes que estar relajada en una semana es tu boda y no quiero que esto te preocupe, son asuntos míos y yo los resolveré.

Ella solo asintió sin saber que decir, en cuanto entro a su habitación enterró el rostro en la almohada para amortiguar el llanto.

¡Serenity embarazada! Ella esperaba un hijo de su hermano y cargo con una culpa que lo le correspondía. ¿Pero porque tenía esos papeles Endimion? Cuando ella los busco para tirarlos no los encontró en su lugar, pensó que tal vez inconscientemente se había deshecho de ellos.

Pero ahora veía que no era así, además de que Eudial estaba en parte detrás de esa mentira. Ella sabía que uso el nombre de Serenity cuando se presentó en la clínica. Confió en ella porque siempre la escuchaba y la había aconsejado desde un principio que no le convenía en ese momento de su vida tener un hijo.

_ ¿Por qué la escuche?_ lloro desesperada_ ¡Fui una estúpida!

Necesitaba salir, hablar con Serenity. Sin pensarlo más salió de su habitación, miro que la luz del estudio estaba encendida y abrió un poco la puerta. Miro a su hermano dormido en el pequeño sofá, noto que sostenía una fotografía. Se acercó lentamente y vio que era la que se había tomado con Serenity el día que salieron por primera vez.

Ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a decirle todo. ¿Pero podría soportar el desprecio de su hermano? Asustada retrocedió ¡No podía! Llorando subió a su habitación de nuevo.

_ ¡No puedo, no puedo!_ Le temblaba el cuerpo por llorar al subir las escaleras, tropezó mientras lo hacía debido a las lágrimas, se encerró en el cuarto de baño para que Endimion no la escuchara.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de todo. Pero también se sentía de lo peor por dejar que Serenity aun cargara con una culpa que no era suya. Mañana trataría de verla, saber que paso con ella en todo ese tiempo. Tal vez no estaba embarazada, un error…

_ ¿Qué hago?_ temblorosa se pasó las manos por el pelo_ Tengo que hablar con Fiore_ se miró al espejo, sabía que su prometido era muy paciente con ella. Podría confesarle todo esperando que la ayudara a encontrar la manera de solucionar todo.

Salió del cuarto del baño y se acostó, sin poder dormir pensando que haría. ¿Enfrentar la verdad o callar?

**Al dia siguiente...**

**.**

**.**

Endimion se dirigió al hotel, amaneció más tranquilo. Como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Con la mente más clara decidió esperar a que Seren…no Selene recuperara la memoria y esta vez hablar tranquilamente. Algo que no hizo en el pasado cegado por el dolor y la rabia que sentido ese día.

Tendría que hablar también con Eudial, ahora quedaba más que claro que nunca podría amarla ni mucho menos hacer una vida juntos. No tenía derecho a tenerla a su lado sabiendo que ella esperaba mucho más de esa relación que mantenían.

En cuanto se estaciono frente al hotel vio como Eudial salía sin que esta lo viera. Se veía molesta ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

Entro de inmediato y pregunto por Haruka, él era más accesible en cuanto a darle más detalles sobre lo que paso con Selene. No sabía qué clase de relación tenia Seiya con ella, pero lo que quedaba más que claro es que le molestaba bastante que se mostrara tan posesivo con la peli plateada.

Le dijeron que solo se encontraba Selene, así que decidió ir a verla. La invitaría a salir, a recorrer los lugares donde paseaban. Llevándola a esos sitios que compartieron cuando fueron novios, tal vez eso le haría recordar que simplemente recorrer los lugares que ella conocía normalmente.

Toco a su puerta y de inmediato le abrieron, solo sintió cuando unos brazos lo envolvían.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto asustado.

_Lo siento_ se separó del confundida_ Hace poco vino una mujer, empezó a decirme un montón de insultos, que yo había hecho muchas cosas horribles…que yo…_ desesperada se abrazó a si misma_ Que había abortado.

Endimion la miro atento, esperando que recordara eso.

_ Cuando desperté pensé que mi bebe era de Alan, pero las fechas no…

_ ¿Qué bebe?_ la sujeto con fuerza_ Lo siento… yo…_ se disculpó al verla hacer un gesto de dolor.

Selene retrocedió, ver ese gesto de rabia en su rostro la asusto.

"_**_ ¡Toma tus cosas y lárgate de aquí!_ le espetó con dureza, acompañando sus palabras con una mirada insultante_ No eres más que basura."**_

Sintió que la cabeza le dolía, se dejó caer de rodillas. Tratando de recordar, varias escenas se vinieron a su mente. Endimion mirándola de lejos, sonriéndole, bailando con ella…amándola…y al final echándola de su vida

¿Acaso él era el padre de Rini? Lo miro asustada, no era nada claro lo que vio. Fueron amantes, de eso estaba segura ¿Y Alan? ¿Por qué en esos recuerdos no estaba presente su hijo o hija?

_ ¡No! ¡No quiero!_ las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

_ Selene_ trato de abrazarla, pero miro como ella aterrorizada lo rechazaba.

_ ¿Qué demonios ocurre?_ pregunto Seiya que entraba rápidamente para abrazar a Selene, la puso en su cama.

_ Alguien vino, le dijo algunas cosas y al parecer ha recordado algo_ le dijo mientras miraba como Haruka le acercaba unas pastillas haciendo que se las tomara.

_ Selene, cariño_ Haruka se acostó con ella_ ¿Has recordado algo?

_Sí.

_ ¿Qué fue?_ la hizo que lo mirara_ ¿Quieres contarme?

_ Creo que nunca tuve a mi bebe_ dijo con dolor_ Siento un vacío, una sensación de pérdida…no sé cómo explicar.

_ Algo más_ Haruka trato de que dijera más.

Ella miro hacia donde estaba Endimion y de inmediato se sonrojo. Pero también sintió un dolor intenso por lo que pudo recordar. Se apartó de Haruka y se levantó, se acercó al pelinegro que la miraba atento.

_ Te recuerdo a ti, recuerdo que estuvimos juntos.

_ Salimos un par de veces y luego nos hicimos novios_ le dijo, no quería ya ocultarle nada. Tal vez era momento de decirle todo.

_ ¿Qué paso?

_Selene, debes de…

_ ¡No!_ grito ella interrumpiendo a Seiya_ ¡Quiero saber! Necesito saber que paso, mucho depende de esto y no me derrumbare_ miro con cariño a los dos hombres que desde que los conocía siempre estaban protegiéndola_ Se los prometo, no me dejare vencer.

Ambos asintieron.

_ Salimos como pareja y estaba por pedirte matrimonio_ confeso Endimion tenso_ Hasta que me entere de habías estado embarazada antes.

_ ¿Estuve? ¿Qué paso con ese bebe?_ lo miro desesperada.

_ Alan me dijo que lo abortaste_ declaro con crudeza.

_ Sigue_ lo hizo continuar, recordando el rechazo de Alan ante su embarazo, su abandono…el tiempo que lo espero…

_ Luego me entere que estabas embarazada de mí, pero al parecer habías repetido la misma historia_ dijo entre dientes lo último, tratando de controlarse porque aún le dolía.

La peli plateada se volvió cansada, pálida y temblorosa. No, ella jamás hizo todo eso. Perdió a su primer bebe debido al estrés, el cansancio a todo. Se sintió culpable por no amarlo desde un principio y culparlo de algo que no era su culpa.

Se miró tomando un bus sin rumbo fijo, hasta que una escucho a una mujer hablar sobre Milenio de Plata. Un lugar hermoso donde todos se conocían y apoyaban como buenos vecinos, lo pinto tan perfecto que no dudo en comprar un boleto y empezar ahí de nuevo.

Recordó el día que conoció a Endimion, su primera salida juntos, a su amiga Noriko, al buen Andrew que le dio trabajo y un techo donde vivir, a todos los demás…poco a poco las imágenes de ese tiempo formaban parte de su vida nuevamente.

Pero también el dolor, la tristeza, el sentimiento de abandono.

_ ¡No me escuchaste!_ se volvió hacia Endimion con rabia.

_Serenity…yo_ comenzó a decir Endimion dando un paso adelante.

_ ¡Cállate!_ lo interrumpió furiosa_ ¡Nunca me vuelvas a llamar así! Serenity para ti murió, ya no existe.

_ ¡Tienes que escucharme!

_ ¿Me escuchaste tú a mí? ¡No, cuando trate de contarte todo no me diste ninguna oportunidad!

_Siento todo esto mucho más de lo que jamás imaginarás -respiró él.

_ ¿Qué sientes? ¿Haberme acusado sin darme ningún derecho a explicar todo? ¿O el haberme dejado en manos de una persona que desquito conmigo toda su rabia?

_ ¡Selene!_ Seiya de inmediato se acercó a ella al verla temblar descontrolada_ Debes calmarte.

_ ¡Te odio!_ le grito_ ¡Te odio! ¡Ve con tu amante y dile que por mi puede estar tranquila! _ lo miro con desprecio_ No me interesa un hombre como tú.

_Sera mejor que se retire jefe Shields_ dijo Haruka poniéndose entre ellos_ Más calmada podremos ver que tanto recuerda para que rinda declaración.

Endimion solo asintió y salió de ahí. Tenía razón, no la quiso escuchar. Prefirió su dolor y no darse la oportunidad de saber la versión de todo de sus labios.

Al salir recordó que vio a Eudial salir de ahí, estaba seguro que ella era la persona que había confrontado a Selene. Marco a su celular, pero no le contesto. Al final le dejo un mensaje diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Fue a su trabajo, pero Taiki le dijo que aún no se presentaba. La busco también en su casa, pero nadie le abrió. Estaba por irse cuando sonó su celular.

_ Shields al habla.

_ Selene ha recordado todo, está muy alterada así que hasta mañana ella ira a su oficina para rendir declaración_ informo Haruka_ Ya le hablamos a la persona encargada del caso y nos dijo que haría lo posible por estar presente, el abogado de la familia Chiba también vendrá para las cuestiones legales.

_Muy bien_ colgó sin decir más.

Tendría que ir a su casa a recoger algunas cosas, las fotos de ellos dos y los documentos de la clínica donde ella se realizó el aborto.

Tal vez ella no aceptara las cosas sobre esos hechos, pero él tenía una evidencia que no podía negar.

Al acercarse miro que el auto de Eudial estaba estacionado afuera de su casa. Al menos podría hablar con ella en privado y entender porque fue a ver a Selene. Le había comentado un poco sobre el caso, pero esperaba que no hiciera una tontería como la que hizo al visitarla y decirle todo sin saber que ella no recordaba nada.

En parte fue lo mejor, recordó todo o al menos casi todo. No entendía aun por qué no aceptaba lo que hizo con los bebes.

Al entrar escucho los gritos de Eudial y su hermana ¿Qué estaría pasando? Se dirigió hacia donde provenían y al escuchar con claridad lo que decían se quedó congelado en su sitio.

_ ¡Eres una idiota!_ la sujeto con fuerza_ ¡No puedes decir nada!

_ ¡No puedo más!_ gimió de dolor cuando las uñas de la peli roja se clavaban en su brazo_ Endimion debe saber la verdad.

_ ¿Le dirás la verdad? ¿Crees que te perdonara? ¡Te odiara, por lo que hiciste!_ se burló_ Y no solo callaste lo que hiciste, si no que dejaste que Serenity cargara con tu culpa.

_ ¡Yo no fui!_ se soltó de ella con brusquedad_ ¡Tu tomaste esos papeles! Ahora entiendo todo, has estado tan obsesionada con mi hermano que me usaste, todo lo que me decías era para tu beneficio, para encontrar la manera de estar con él.

_ El me ama_ dijo entre dientes furiosa.

_ ¿Amarte? ¡Por favor! Solo eres la que le calienta la cama_ la confronto_ Tal vez me odie cuando le diga la verdad, pero a ti…a ti te echara de su lado como la basura que eres.

_ ¿Qué no lo entiendes, idiota? Si hablas Endimion te odiara_ trato de controlarse, debía hacerla callar_ ¿Qué dirá Fiore?

_ ¡Lo he perdido!_ grito_ Le pedí consejo y se ha sentido tan decepcionado de mi por todo.

_ Si hablas perderás también a tu hermano_ le recordó_ Él no debe saber que estuviste embarazada y abortaste, además de que usaste el nombre de Serenity.

Endimion se quedó de piedra, toda la verdad empezaba a salir. Intento juntar todas las piezas hasta que la cruda verdad le dio de lleno.

Serenity jamás acudió a esa clínica, jamás se realizó ese aborto. Eso solo quería decir una cosa…

* * *

**_Saludos chicas(os) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por sacar tiempecito para leer esta loca idea y dejarme saber que piensan capitulo tras capitulo. También a los que me han agregado a favoritos y alertas, así como a las que pasan y se entretienen un poquito, espero cumplir con mi objetivo._**

**_Imágenes en mi Facebook, me pueden encontrar como Christy de Chiba._**

**_Feliz dia._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama esta basada en la adaptación de Seredar "Corazones heridos"**

**Con mas ideas de aquí y de allá.**

**Un video en mi Facebook me pueden encontrar como Christy de Chiba. Ojala lo puedan ver, You Tube no me dejo usar esa canción y lo subi ahí. Espero que puedan verlo.**

_**Feliz cumpleaños Darien/Mamoru/Endimión. **_

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

En el estudio Eudial miraba molesta a la pelinegra por su repentino cambio de querer decir la verdad. ¡Era una estúpida!

_ Serenity estaba embarazada_ le dijo Hotaru.

_ Lo se_ dijo con indiferencia.

_ Y aun sabiéndolo, dejaste que mi hermano pensara que lo peor de ella ¿No te importo?

_ ¡No, Endimion no podía estar con esa idiota!

_ Eres una…

_ ¡Una perra!_ entro el pelinegro mirando a las dos mujeres que se quedaron sin poder decir nada.

Miro como Hotaru se derrumbaba en un sillón y empezaba a llorar aún más, Eudial palidecía y nerviosa le sonrió.

_ ¿Cuánto has escuchado?_ pregunto al fin.

_Lo suficiente_ miro a su hermana que ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos_ ¿Por qué Hotaru? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

_ Yo… yo…tenia… mie…do_ tartamudeo y se limpió las lágrimas_ Sabia lo que te paso en tu primer matrimonio y lo mucho que odiaste a esa mujer_ dejo salir rápidamente, tratando de justificarse.

_ ¡Te hubiera apoyado, maldición!_ golpeo la pared.

_ ¡Estaba asustada!_ miro a la peli roja _ Recurrí a Eudial, ella siempre me escuchaba…era una amiga…o al menos eso creí_ sabía que eso no la hacía menos culpable.

_ Todo este tiempo pensé lo peor de ella sin saber que vivía con un par de víboras que me habían mentido todo este tiempo_ miro con desprecio a las dos.

_ ¡Endimion!_ exclamo dolida su hermana.

_ Dime Eudial ¿Qué parte de todo lo que me contaste ese día es verdad?_ la miro tratando de no golpearla, no era de levantarle la mano a una mujer…pero estaba llegando a un límite desesperante_ ¡Contéstame!_ grito al verla callar.

_ Su embarazo_ dijo al fin, no tenía caso guardar silencio_ Lo de su relación con Alan solo le agregue detalles, los cuales el solo no negó_ tomo su bolso_ Pero no me culpes solo a mí, tú también quisiste creer todo eso porque en realidad no la amabas lo suficiente.

_ ¡Creí en ti, porque te consideraba una buena amiga!_ la miro sin poder creer lo que le decía.

_ Y ella según la mujer que amabas _ lo miro despreocupada_ Preferiste mi versión de los hechos, así que no me culpes por completo.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto odio?_ exclamó él, enfurecido, agarrándola del brazo.

_ ¡Por ti! _ grito furiosa soltándose_ ¡Por todos! Siempre fui la mujer que estaba detrás del gran Endimion Shields, para todos solo era causante de lastima al ver que no era lo suficiente para ti.

_ Jamás de ti motivos para pensar que entre nosotros podría haber algo más_ se pasó la mano por el pelo, tratando de entender.

_ Pero lo hubo_ sonrió satisfecha_ ¿Cuánto tardaste de salir de su cama para entrar a la mía?

_ Sera mejor que te vayas_ se volvió para no verla, odiaba admitirlo…pero ella tenía razón.

_ ¡Debemos hablar! Me lo debes_ molesta lo miro.

_ ¿Qué te debo? ¡Me mentiste! Sabías que confiaba en ti_ la miro de nuevo sin creer que estuviera ahí ante el como si nada. Aun no podía asimilar que una persona en la que confió ciegamente lo hubiera traicionado de esa manera.

_ ¡Me creíste porque te convino hacerlo!_ grito furiosa_ No la amabas ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que yo soy la mujer que te conviene?

Endimion la miro por unos segundos ¿Qué le pasaba? Había escuchado toda la conversación que mantuvo con su hermana. Escucho que ella misma le aconsejo sobre que abortara, sabia de los papeles que supuestamente eran de Selene…

_ ¿Cómo lograste meter esos papeles en su casa?_ le pregunto.

_ Fue cosa de suerte, pensaba visitarla y en un dado momento dejarlos en un lugar oculto, pero a la vista a la misma vez_ le dirigió una sonrisa_ Pero la muy tonta dejo la puerta abierta, me facilito las cosas.

Endimion la miro sin creer lo que decía ¿Qué vio en esa mujer? Oh, era bastante bonita, con su pelo rojizo y su voluptuosa figura. Pero bajo su belleza superficial se ocultaba alguien con una gran ambición y que no le importaba nada ni nadie con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Sin importarle el precio.

_ Creía conocerte_ dijo Endimion fríamente.

_ La vida te puede sorprender_ se pasó una mano por el pelo_ Podemos dejar todo atrás, empezar de nuevo_ ella sonrió.

_ Eudial, creo que necesitas ayuda_ le dijo al fin cuando estuvieron cerca de la entrada.

_ ¿Ayuda? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué estoy loca?_ lo miro con rabia_ Solamente hice lo necesario para obtener lo que era mío.

_No soy un objeto y me gusta tomar mis propias decisiones_ le dijo tratando de controlarse_ Sera mejor que vayas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y lidiar con tus mentiras en este momento no son mi prioridad.

_ ¿Cómo qué? Rogarle a la tonta de… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Así, Selene_ lo miro con lástima_ Que patético.

_Si es necesario hasta de rodillas, la amo y siempre la amare_ sin consideración alguna la tomo del brazo y la saco de la casa.

Eudial salió furiosa de la propiedad de los Shields , todo se le escapaba de las manos. Primero los resultados de sus análisis confirmaban que jamás podría tener hijos, era estéril. Luego escuchar a algunas personas en la comisaria cuando fue a buscar a Endimion que seguramente Serenity estaba viva y había regresado a Milenio de Plata.

El pelinegro le había comentado sobre un caso en el que trabajaba, pero nada en específico. Con temor espero que le dijeran sobre algún hijo de ella, pero no lo mencionaron los oficiales que contaban todo sin darse cuenta que ella ponía atención a todo lo que decían.

Hablo con una joven que era nueva y que trabajaba ahí. Poco a poco le saco información más detallada y le mostro una foto de la mujer que se decía era Serenity. Salió de ahí de inmediato y se dirigió al hotel donde estaba hospedada, tenía que salir de dudas y confrontarla. Cuando llego a su habitación no la reconoció, pero poco a poco pudo notar que se trataba de la mujer que más odiaba. Se dejó ir cegada por la rabia al verla tan tranquila, seguramente pensando que volvería para quitarle lo que le pertenecía.

Le dijo un montón de cosas que no recordaba muy bien, casi se le fue encima hasta que la muchacha que trabajaba en el hotel intervino diciéndole que llamaría a la policía por estar alterando a los huéspedes.

Furiosa salió de ahí, sin saber qué hacer. No entendía nada ¿Por qué su rostro estaba cambiado? La joven que le dio la información solo le había dicho que ella era testigo clave en un caso muy importante. Fue a la casa de Endimion, tal vez podría hablar con él. Tratando de sacarle lo más posible sin que se viera perjudicada.

Pero Hotaru fue la que le dijo todo, esta histérica cuando llego y empezó a soltar la lengua.

Serenity había sido secuestrada y casi muerta por un hombre que conocía a Endimion. Además de que no recordaba absolutamente nada lo vivido en Milenio de Plata ni a su hermano. No le menciono ningún bebe y Hotaru sabía que seguramente lo perdió ante la brutal golpiza que recibió.

Sonrió satisfecha, tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Serenity no recordaba nada, había perdido al bebe y al parecer todo podría continuar así. Hasta que Hotaru empezó a decirle que le contaría todo a Endimion, que tal vez esos detalles le harían recordar algo a Serenity.

¡La muy estúpida! Hasta ahora tenía remordimiento y culpa por lo que paso. Como si ganara algo con confesar.

Sonrió pensando que al contrario, se quedó sin su prometido y ahora Endimion la despreciaba por haberle ocultado la verdad todo ese tiempo.

Mientras conducía, miro con hastío a las personas, el lugar… ¡Todo!

No tenía ya caso seguir en ese lugar. Durante ese tiempo Endimion le regalo joyas muy valiosas y le abrió una cuenta que ella misma insistió en tener para no molestarlo cuando ocupara algo. Tendría lo suficiente para instalarse en otro lugar ¡Que se fueran todos al diablo! No necesitaba a nadie.

**En otro lugar…**

**.**

**.**

Endimion miro a su hermana ¡No podía creer aun todo lo sucedido! Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima asimilando toda la verdad, una que ni en sus sueños más locos pensó escuchar.

Hotaru estuvo embarazada, uso el nombre de Serenity para atenderse en esa clínica. De alguna manera Eudial se hizo de esa información y la uso para su propio beneficio. ¿Cómo fue capaz Eudial de tanta mentira? No tenía caso pensar ya en eso. Lo único importante es que le había fallado a Selene. La alejo de su lado sin darle ninguna oportunidad de decir nada, de contarle su versión de los hechos.

Eudial se equivocaba, amaba demasiado a Selene que por lo mismo tuvo miedo. A no ser lo suficiente para ella, que nuevamente lo sucedido en el pasado le dejara en claro que no merecía ningún tipo de felicidad.

_ ¿Adónde vas?_ pregunto su hermana al verlo que abría la puerta del estudio sin decirle nada.

_ Tengo que hablar con Seren…_ negó con la cabeza_ Tengo que hablar con Selene.

_ ¡Por favor, Endimion! ¿Tenemos que hablar?_ suplico.

_ Tuviste mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pasaron años para que lo hicieras y solo hasta ahora lo has decidido_ la miro con tristeza_ Y estoy seguro que Fiore tuvo que ver en esto_Hotaru retrocedió avergonzada_ Tu silencio me confirma que egoístamente ibas a seguir callada_ la miro con pena, sin creer que su propia sangre le hiciera esto.

_ Lo siento_ susurro.

Endimion salió con un gran pesar en el corazón, le dolía demasiado. No negaba su culpa en todo esto, pero también personas cercanas a él tuvieron mucho que ver en la separación de ellos dos. Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de que Selene lo perdonara.

Aunque tuviera que suplicar su perdón de por vida con gusto lo haría. El mismo la dejo a merced de su peor enemigo por sus estúpidas inseguridades y lo peor de todo es que un ser inocente había pagado un alto precio por esto. ¡Su hijo!

_ ¿Selene?_ la llamo una vez más Haruka al ver que no salía del baño _ ¿Estas bien?

La peli plateada salió y le sonrió. No quería preocuparlos, pero quería estar sola. Tanto recuerdo la estaba desesperando, poco a poco iba asimilando que tuvo una pequeña vida ahí en Milenio de Plata. Hizo buenas amistades, termino sus estudios, conoció al hombre que amaba y era el padre de su hija.

No quería pensar más en él, le dolían las palabras de Eudial diciéndole que mientras ella sufría todo el dolor durante su recuperación ellos mantenían una relación al poco tiempo de su supuesta partida de la ciudad.

Dolía demasiado ver que tan poco le importo que no tardo en remplazarla.

Miro a los dos hombre que la miraban atentos.

_ Estoy bien_ les dijo_ Es solo que nunca pensé que todo se me presentaría así.

_ El medico dijo que podrías recordar todo por completo o poco a poco_ le dijo Seiya.

_Lo sé, pero jamás me imagine todo esto_ se sentó en la cama, les había contado todo después de que Endimion se marchara.

_ Has superado muchas cosas, además estamos aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas_ Haruka se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo.

_ ¿Piensas declarar?_ pregunto preocupado Seiya. Una cosa era que recordara todo y otra que enfrentara el hombre que casi la mata.

_ Si…tengo miedo_ lo miro nerviosa_ Pero no puedo callar sabiendo que mi testimonio es importante para que se le juzgue.

El pelinegro de coleta asintió.

_ Ya hable con Serena_ le comunico_ Vendrá lo más pronto posible para estar contigo.

Selene sonrió, ella le había brindado no solo protección si no también amistad. Además ella había conocido a su hermana, de eso estaban seguras las dos.

Serena les había descrito a su pequeña hermana Usagi y a la mujer que estaba con ella. Cuando empezaron a platicar sobre detalles y cosas que ella recordaba llegaron a la conclusión de que no cabía ninguna duda del parentesco entre esa niña y ella.

Eso le dio esperanzas, pero también le dio mucho miedo y coraje al saber el modo como la conoció. Su hermanita había llegado al albergue "Estrella" debido al maltrato físico y mental al que era sometida, de solo pensar lo que está viviendo su hermana le dolía el alma. Estaba segura de que vivía, algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir que tenía que encontrarla.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Aun viviría con _**ella**_? O pudiera ser que terminara abandonada como paso con ella. Pensar en esto último le hacía desear que así fuera. Ahora consiente de todo sabía que la persona que se hizo cargo de ellas solo lo hizo con un interés…venganza.

_ Me gustaría salir_ les dijo, sentía que se ahogaba ahí encerrada_ Sola_ les aclaro al ver que tenían intención de hacerlo ellos también.

Les agradecía de corazón todo lo que habían hecho desde que la encontraron. Pero necesitaba pensar, entender y encontrar la fuerza para hablar con Endimion.

Ahora también entendía que no podía culparlo de todo, ella también callo muchas cosas y debía enfrentarlas. Tenía que hablarle de Rini, de que él bebe de ambos vivía.

_ Pero no…_ de inmediato Seiya trato de detenerla.

_ Déjala, ella conoce el lugar_ lo detuvo Haruka_ Necesita pensar_ le sonrió a la peli plateada que le agradecía con la mirada_ Aquí estaremos, solo toma todo con calma.

_ Gracias_ se despidió de ellos y salió.

Empezó a caminar, viendo los pequeños cambios realizados en ese tiempo. Camino hacia el restaurante donde trabajaba y miro a Noriko a través de las ventanas del lugar. Miro que discutía con Ann y sonrió al ver que algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Estaba por entrar para saludarla cuando alguien llamó su atención. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella.

_ Señora Elena_ la saludo.

_ ¡Hola!_ saludo ella con una sonrisa_ Lo siento pequeña ¿Te conozco?

_Soy yo…Serenity.

_ Elena, mira lo que me…

_Señora Edna_ feliz la abrazo.

_Elena ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto confundida.

_No lo sé_ miro con preocupación a la joven que les sonreía feliz_ Espera…_ miro sus ojos, sus movimientos _ ¿Serenity? ¿Pero cómo…?

_ ¡Tengo tanto que decirles!_ entusiasmada las abrazo a las dos. Esas dos mujeres habían sido unas buenas amigas para ella.

_ ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué estas cambiada?_ pregunto Elena.

_ ¿Te operaste? ¿Y qué paso con tu bebe?_ siguió Edna sin creer lo que pasaba.

_ Para empezar mi verdadero nombre es Selene_ miro como ambas mujeres se mostraban confundidas_ Y sobre él bebe… tuve a una hermosa niña.

_ ¿En serio? ¡Dios mío!_ chillo feliz Elena_ ¿Dónde está? Recuerda que soy su abuela.

_ Somos sus abuelas_ le recordó Edna.

Selene empezó a reír feliz. Esto era lo que necesitaba para dejar un poco olvidado todo lo que se le venía encima.

_ Vamos a mi casa_ la tomo del brazo Elena_ Tienes que contarnos porque te fuiste sin decirnos nada.

_Así es, estuvimos muy preocupadas por ti_ le dijo Edna mientras tomaba su otro brazo.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpó ella_ En cuanto lleguemos les contare todo.

Elena preparo algo para comer mientras escuchaban atentas todo lo que paso. Desde que fue abandonada en el orfanato, su relación con Alan, su embarazo y la perdida de ese bebe. Después sobre su llegada a Milenio de Plata, el miedo de hablar con Endimion sobre su pasado y lo que paso al final.

Edna lloraba sin saber que decir, imaginar todo lo que ella paso y estar ahí ahora se le hacía como si le hablaran de una película.

_ ¡Dios mío!_ Elena de inmediato la abrazo_ ¡Jamás debidos creer lo que nos dijo Endimion!_ molesta consigo misma limpio las lágrimas de la peli plateada.

_ Todo me culpaba_ dijo ella_ Debí hablar con Endimion, no solo de mi pasado si no también por las mentiras que le decían de mí_ se separó de ella y se sentó en un banquillo del desayunador donde estaban comiendo las tres.

Una comida que estaba casi intacta después de que atentamente la escucharon, Selene tenía la mirada fija en sus manos, que retorcía y giraba en el regazo. Tenía tanto de que hablar con Endimion, pero ya no sabía que esperar sobre lo que vivieron juntos.

_ Ya es algo tarde_ miro que empezaba a oscurecer y pensó que Seiya y Haruka se encontrarían preocupados_ Sera mejor que vuelva al hotel.

_ Te llevaremos_ dijo Edna_ Elena es una amenaza al volante, así que conduciré yo.

_ No soy una amenaza_ le reclamo esta.

_ Claro que sí, querida_ le sonrió a la peli plateada_ Solo que como es esposa del juez piensa que está por encima de la ley.

_ ¡Oh! Calla mujer_ empezaron a discutir.

Selene solo sonrió, era tan bueno que ellas lo hicieran. Le hacían olvidar un poco el sufrimiento, las cosas que vivió ese día, las penas y angustias que aún no la dejaban vivir tranquila.

Se despidió de ellas en la acera de enfrente del hotel, les dio su dirección en Atlanta para que la visitaran algún día. Aun no sabía que rumbo tomaría su vida a partir de ahora, pero por el momento permanecería ahí hasta que su hermana apareciera.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía. Antes de cruzar la calle se fijó a ambos lados. De pronto sintió que la sujetaban del brazo y su grito fue ahogado cuando una tela sobre su cabeza se lo impidió. Intento luchar para soltarse del agarre de su asaltante llena de pánico pero este era más fuerte y segundos después se encontraba en el asiento trasero de un coche. Con un último esfuerzo libero su brazo y se quitó la tela que le cubría el rostro para poder ver a la persona que la estaba secuestrando.

_ Veo que has recordado_ le dijo al ver la palidez de ella.

Sin darle la más mínima oportunidad le dio un golpe que la dejo inconsciente. La acostó sobre el asiento del auto, miro el cielo nublado y aspiro el ambiente húmedo del lugar.

_ Casi como en los viejos tiempos_ sonrió.

Abordo el auto y arranco del lugar.

**No muy lejos de ahí…**

**.**

**.**

_ ¿Cómo demonios paso?_ pregunto mientras aceleraba.

_ Rubeus fue trasladado para ser juzgado primero en Arkansas, no supimos nada porque hasta ahora debido a la tormenta que dejo algunas partes sin energía, ni manera alguna de comunicarse_ el detective Kengo miro la preocupación en el rostro del moreno y entendía el porqué.

_ ¿Qué no debían primero hacer eso en Florida?_ no entendía como era posible.

_ Un juez emitió la orden_ le explico_ No pude hacer nada.

_ Estoy seguro que alguien le ayudo_ dijo impotente al ver que Rubeus podría estar en cualquier sitio dañando a alguien.

_ Puse a mis hombres averiguar por qué ese fallo del juez_ en cuanto supo que había escapado salió de inmediato a Milenio de Plata. Sabía que esto no estaba bien y necesitaba saber directamente a qué clase de hombre enfrentaban.

No le gusto saber que Rubeus era hijo de un hombre aun importante en algunas áreas de la política, además de que tenía entrenamiento militar y por lo mismo había logrado dejar fuera de acción a los oficiales que estaban a cargo de su custodia durante el traslado.

_ Bien pudo salir del país_ dijo en voz alta Endimion.

_ No, es difícil con el tiempo que hay en esa área_ miro el cielo que empezaba a nublarse_ Muchos vuelos están suspendidos, además que la mayoría de caminos principales están cerrados.

_ Su padre puede conseguirle un avión privado_ señalo con rabia. Ese hombre no era capaz de ver la maldad de su hijo.

_ Hemos intervenido su teléfono, así como también hay un hacker revisando cualquier cosa que maneje por internet.

_ Nada legal_ lo miro sorprendido.

_ No dejare que ese infeliz se escape_ dijo serio.

Endimion asintió, debían hacer lo posible por que esta vez no quedara impune ninguna de las muertes que Rubeus había provocado.

En cuanto llegaron a sus oficinas de inmediato empezó a llamar a sus conocidos. No en baldé había hecho amistades también muy influyentes, era hora de usarlas y parar en seco al padre de Rubeus. El hombre bien pudo aceptar los errores de su hijo, pero este prefirió ignorarlos culpando a otros.

Mando a uno de sus oficiales por Selena y los demás. Era mejor que estuvieran enterados de esto para tomar las medidas necesarias, ella era el único testigo que acabaría por hundir a Rubeus y temía que tal vez viniera por ella.

Aunque era algo remotamente imposible, habían ocultado esa pequeña información hasta que se llevara a cabo el juicio del asesinato de ella y donde al presentarla no habría ninguna duda de esta vez condenarlo a pena de muerte por los crímenes que había cometido.

_ ¡Señor!_ entro su secretaria.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Tenemos alerta de huracán_ dijo alterada.

_ Llama al servicio de bomberos, hospitales y voluntarios_ tomo el teléfono para marcarle a Hotaru_ Debemos estar listos para cualquier situación.

_Bien_ salió para llevar a cabo las órdenes.

Al marcar a su casa le contesto Rosa, la cual le dijo que Hotaru estaba en su habitación empacando. Le dijo que le avisara sobre el huracán y que estuvieran atentas a los informes del clima. Estaba por colgar cuando su hermana tomo el teléfono y le avisaba que pasando el mal tiempo se iría con su tía. No supo decirle nada sobre su partida, así que solo le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

_ Yo iré por la señorita Selene_ dijo el detective Kengo.

Endimion lo acompaño, sentía un raro presentimiento ante la tardanza de su oficial. Al llegar al hotel miro que estaban en la recepción Haruka y Seiya hablando con él.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ los miro a los tres.

_ Les he dicho que tenía órdenes de llevarlos, pero me han comunicado que la señorita Selene no está con ellos_ le informo el oficial.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ pregunto Kengo.

_ Nos dijo que necesitaba estar sola_ dijo Haruka_ La vimos un poco alterada y no insistimos en acompañarla.

_ ¡Maldición!_ se volvió hacia Endimion que se encontraba molesto y preocupado.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ pregunto Seiya.

_ ¡Rubeus escapo!_ soltó el detective, en ese momento no había cabida para guardarse esa información.

_ ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es posible?_ pregunto Haruka mientras salían todos fuera del hotel. No tenía caso estar ahí hablando.

_ No hay tiempo para explicar, debemos encontrarla_ dijo Endimion mientras tomaba la radio de su auto para pedir ayuda a los oficiales que estaban disponibles.

Desgraciadamente por la tormenta y el aviso de un posible huracán tenia a casi todos supervisando que la gente tuviera donde refugiarse y que se organizaran para evitar saqueos a las casas que tenían más probabilidades de sufrir daos a causa del mal clima que se avecinaba.

Estaban organizándose cuando uno de ellos le aviso que había visto a una mujer con muy parecida a la que él les describió por la radio con la señora Elena White y Edna la encargada de la farmacia. De eso hacía más de tres horas.

Kengo fue junto con uno de los oficiales para ver si aún se encontraba con ellas, mientras Seiya y Haruka permanecían en el hotel por si ella volvía. Endimion no tenía más opción que hacerse cargo de su trabajo, era el encargado de la seguridad de Milenio de Plata y debía ver que todos los servicios de emergencia funcionaran junto con el alcalde que en ese momento se reunía con él para ver como adaptaban los albergues por si el tiempo se ponía peor de lo que esperaban.

Sintió que pasaron horas cuando le comunicaron que no estaba con Elena ni con Edna, ellas mismas según la dejaron frente del hotel.

¿Dónde pudo haber ido? Se subió a su auto para recorrer las calles que en ese momento estaban prácticamente solitarias debido a que la tormenta empezaba a azotar ya.

Endimion estaba por marcarle al detective Kengo cuando su teléfono sonó.

_Shields_ dijo simplemente.

_**_ ¿Qué tal jefe Shields? Vaya quien diría que acabarías metido en este agujero_ se burló la persona al otro lado de la línea.**_

_ ¡Rubeus!_ dijo entre dientes_ ¿Qué quieres?

_**_ Simplemente saludar a los viejos amigos_ se escuchó su risa.**_

_ ¡Te juro que te atrapare! ¡No dejare que lastimes a nadie más!_ detuvo el auto, no era capaz de seguir conduciendo estando tan alterado.

_**_ Creo que eso podría solucionarse_ dijo seguro_ Después de todo el destino quiso darnos a ambos una segunda oportunidad.**_

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ pregunto extrañado ante sus palabras.

_**_ Hace tiempo le di a una mujer la oportunidad de salvarse, pero al parecer no era su día_ Endimion se quedó congelado._ Ahora nuevamente tengo o tal vez tienes tú en las manos la vida de esta mujer_ dijo al ver que no decía nada_ Es hora de regresar el tiempo, querido amigo.**_

_**_ ¡Endimion!**_

Se escuchó el grito de una mujer. Y después nada, había colgado

¡Dios mío, era Selene! De inmediato arranco y dio vuelta en U, si la tenía seguramente estaba en la fábrica abandonada. El mismo le había dado la pista al decirle que era hora de regresar el tiempo, regresar a ese día cuando no quiso escuchar los ruegos de ella.

Tomo el único camino que conducía hacia ese lugar, llevaba los limpiaparabrisas funcionando a toda velocidad. Una mezcla de emociones lo atravesó al llegar al lugar, se detuvo no muy cerca para poder contar con el factor sorpresa, tomo su arma y salió echando a correr a través del agua crecida.

Un violento destello de luz, seguido por un fuerte trueno ilumino el edificio dándole un aire fantasmagórico. Conocía el lugar, debido a que la fábrica al estar abandonada sirvió para que la usaran como bodega algunos narcotraficantes y después la reviso cuando Rubeus le conto que ahí había asesinado a Selene.

Una y otra vez recorrió ese lugar, pensando, imaginado, tratando de entender por qué fue tan estúpido al no atender sus llamadas, por no escuchar su suplica de ayuda. Pero ahora no dejaría que nada le pasara, esta vez acabaría con Rubeus de una vez por todas.

Solo esperaba no llegar tarde, lo conocía y sabía que para él la vida de ella no valía nada. Con cuidado entro al edificio por la parte que daba acceso donde los empleados comían. Subió las escaleras tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, a pesar de que la tormenta era muy fuerte y se podía escuchar su azote en el lugar no quería correr ningún riesgo al ponerse en evidencia.

_ Olvidas que también fui entrenado contigo, conozco todos tus movimientos_ le dijo Rubeus mientras le apuntaba con un arma y mantenía a la peli plateada sujeta cerca de las puertas abiertas de los elevadores que sabía perfectamente que estaban hasta el último piso.

Endimion se dio cuenta que si la dejaba caer, la caída seria mortal. Miro el rostro aterrado de ella mirando el vacío, después sus ojos lo miraron suplicantes. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar las imágenes de una mujer que una vez lo había mirado de la misma manera.

¡No! No dejaría que pasara de nuevo.

_ Déjala ir_ poco a poco dejo su arma en el piso y levanto las manos rindiéndose_ Esto es entre tú y yo.

_ Tienes razón_ la miro sin dejar de estar atento a su enemigo_ Esto es entre nosotros_ la hizo a un lado con fuerza ocasionando que cayera al piso donde de inmediato se arrincono buscando con la mirada como salir de ahí.

Rubeus sonrió seguro de sí mismo, habían entrenado juntos. Sabía sus puntos débiles y los usaría para acabarlo. Después iría por ella, no debía vivir la única persona que podría hundirlo para siempre.

Recordó las palabras de su padre, el cual una vez había intervenido para que pudiera salir sin ningún problema. Su traslado le había facilitado una manera de poder escapar de los oficiales que lo custodiaban.

"_**_ Deshazte de la chica, sin un testigo puedo hacer que te juzguen solo por el crimen que te detuvieron"**_

"_**_ Ya confesé_ odiaba que lo mirara como si fuera un idiota_ Además no hay testigo posible, solo han de querer presionarme para dar más detalles"**_

"_**_ Hay una mujer que sobrevivió_ lo agarró del cuello_ Fuiste tan idiota que no acabaste con ella ¿A quién le diste ese privilegio? ¿Con cuál no usaste tu gusto por hundirte hasta lo más profundo?_ lo aventó_ Acaba con ella, esta vez no podre ayudarte y te juro que no moveré ni un dedo por un estúpido como tu_ sentencio dejándolo solo"**_

Las palabras de su padre sonaban aun en su mente, sin dejar de mirar los movimientos de Endimion al acercarse al poco a poco miro a la mujer que los miraba asustada sin saber qué hacer. Su padre tenía razón, solo con ella no dejo salir su gusto por "hurgar" en sus víctimas, desde pequeño se sintió atraído por ver que daba vida a los animales, que causaba que respiraran, que su corazón latiera…saber que él podría arrancar ese último aliento lo llenaba de satisfacción.

Pero en cuanto acabara con Endimion no se negaría ese gusto. Y tal vez una vez consumida su venganza contra su enemigo podría ser el hombre que una vez fue_ ¡Oh sí! Volvería a ser el mismo_ pensó mientras los recuerdos que lo atormentaban lo hacían confundir el pasado con el presente.

_**_"Eres mi puta"_ dijo uno detrás de él. **_

_**_"Arrodíllate bien y hazlo"_ uno más se colocó enfrente. **_

_**_"Esta es tu bienvenida"_ se burló uno mientras vigilaba que nadie los descubriera_ Solo una prueba de lo que será tu vida de ahora en adelante, serás la "puta" de todos.**_

Recordar esas palabras lo hicieron gritar, sin pensarlo más se arrojó sobre Endimion con un solo pensamiento en la mente…Matarlo sin piedad.

El pelinegro se hizo a un lado, lo había visto muy atento a sus movimientos pero de un momento a otro se lanzó de lleno. Aprovechando esto le dio una patada en el estómago en cuanto se lanzó de nuevo sobre él.

Rubeus dejo salir el aire y cayó al piso, de inmediato se levantó tratando de controlarse. Hacia tanto tiempo que esperaba este momento y no debía dejarse cegar por la rabia. Los dos nuevamente se midieron, tratando de encontrar un punto débil.

_ Déjala que se vaya_ insistió Endimion, de reojo podía ver que Selene estaba alterada. Tal vez estar en esa situación le estaba haciendo revivir lo que paso en ese lugar.

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto sonriendo Rubeus.

_ Esto es entre nosotros_ dijo entre dientes.

_ Se volvió mucho más cuando provocaste que me encarcelaran_ se lanzó contra el nuevamente, esta vez logro golpearlo en la cara solamente que no logro derribarlo.

_ Tenías que pagar por tus crímenes_ le recordó.

_ ¡Me condenaste al infierno!_ furioso se arrojó de nuevo contra él, solamente que cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos tratando de borrar las imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente.

"_**_ Así que el nuevo está aquí_ dijo uno de los presos cuando paso por las celdas.**_

_**_ Esa muñequita es mía_ dijo otro.**_

_**_Primero seré yo_ uno con dureza lo miro_ Aquí sabrá que las cosas son más que la ley de los hombres.**_

_**Nervioso miro como los demás asentían, mientras el oficial que lo llevaba lo dejaba en la celda de ese hombre. Se puso en posición de defensa, pero sintió como alguien lo sujetaba por detrás.**_

_**_ Ahora pagaras lo que hiciste"**_

_ No tienes idea por lo que pase_ se levantó lentamente_ Día tras día me violaron, me hicieron hacer cosas que me daban ganas de matarme, jamás volví a ser el mismo._ tomo el arma que había quedado cerca de él, sin que Endimion se diera cuenta_ ¿Sabes que se siente tener unas ansias de poseer a una mujer y no poder? ¿Sentir que estás muerto en vida? ¡ Pues yo sí! _ giro el rostro para mirar a su enemigo.

Endimion ahora entendía por qué jamás se encontró alguna prueba de ADN que lo ligara a los demás casos. Solo el hecho que de cada uno contaba con las mismas características en el sentido en que fueron atacados y prácticamente mutilados los conectaba, además de la declaración que Rubeus había hecho.

Eso quería decir que Selene era un testigo demasiado importante para que el caso fuera desestimado alegando locura por parte de Rubeus y que solamente confeso esos delitos para llamar la atención o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera al abogado que llevara su caso.

Súbitamente Rubeus se volvió apuntándole con el arma. Endimion reacciono velozmente arrojándose sobre el agarrándole la muñeca, mientras este apretaba el gatillo. Una bala salió despedida y atravesó la pared mientras el grito de Selene inundo sus sentidos.

Sin dejar de concentrarse en Rubeus trato de empujarlo para tirarlo al piso, al fin los dos cayeron de espaldas. Un fuerte viento rompió los cristales que aún quedaban del edificio y hecho añicos llovió sobre ellos. Endimion sintió el golpe de un cristal encajándose en una de sus piernas, pero este apenas le tomo importancia puesto que estaba luchando aun por la posesión del arma.

Rubeus era mucho más pesado, pero Endimion contaba con su agilidad que aun mantenía logrando arrebatarle el arma; sin embargo Rubeus devolvió un puñetazo inesperado que dio de lleno en uno de sus ojos, sintiendo que miles de estrellas y luces titilaran en su cerebro, un nuevo golpe lo dejo semi inconsciente.

_ Ahora es tiempo de pagar_ dijo con esfuerzo Rubeus mientras apuntaba a Endimion a la cabeza_ Tal vez pueda volver a ser lo que una vez fui.

_ ¡Jamás lo serás!_ lo confronto el pelinegro, tenía que ganar tiempo_ Pudiera ser que te gusta que te jodan.

_ ¡Cállate!_ bramo furioso mirándolo a su merced_ Pagaras cada hora, cada minuto que pase en esa celda con esos hombres, me jodere a tu mujer una y otra vez hasta que me canse mientras nos miras_ sonrió al verlo palidecer_ Una vez más hare que vivas un infierno…pero sabes que_ miro a la peli plateada que los miraba aterrorizada_ Lo mejor es acabar de una vez con esto.

Estaba por dispararle cuando los gritos de unos hombres les ordenaban que todo el mundo se arrojara al suelo. Luego entraron con las armas ya desenfundadas y se identificaron como agentes federales y tras ellos diversos miembros del SWAT, todos ellos con uniformes de asalto.

Endimion aprovecho el desconcierto de su enemigo y de un solo golpe lo derrumbo. Uno de los SWAT lo puso boca abajo arrebatándole el arma y esposándolo enseguida. El pelinegro corrió hacia Selene y con un tirón la levanto.

_ ¿Estás bien?

_Si…si…_ aturdida apenas alcanzo a tartamudear.

Rubeus ya consiente vociferaba, mientras los agentes del FBI lo obligaban a apoyar la cara contra la pared.

_ ¡Mi padre me sacara! ¡Él siempre lo logra!

_Esta vez no cuente con ello_ dijo uno de los agentes_ Su padre esta arrestado por usar sus influencias en su propio beneficio y mantener a un asesino en serie en libertad.

Rubeus abrió al máximo los ojos. Primero miró al agente del FBI, después a Endimion y a Selene, y por fin de nuevo al agente.

_ ¡No! ¡No volveré!_ en un descuido aventó al agente y corrió hacia los elevadores_ No volveré a ese infierno.

_ ¡Deténganlo!_ grito Endimion.

Demasiado tarde fue el intento de varios por sujetarlo, Rubeus se lanzó al vacío aun gritando que no regresaría.

Selene miro como el cuerpo de su atacante desaparecía en el interior del elevador. Ese mismo donde este planeaba arrojarla para que muriera por la caída o en dado caso que se salvara nuevamente terminara muerta por las heridas que esta le provocaran.

Sintió como Endimion la hacía que lo mirara a él. Al verlo supo que las cosas estaban volviendo a su sitio, la verdad estaba saliendo a la luz y dejaban atrás un pasado que los atormentaba. Solo había una cosa más que hablar.

_ Señorita, Selene_ la voz de uno de los agentes los saco de su burbuja_ Tendrá que acompañarnos.

_ Pero aún hay cosas que declarar aquí_ se refería a lo sucedido hacia cinco años y lo de hoy, sabía que era cruel someterla a contar todo eso pero era necesario para la investigación y cerrar el caso.

_ Así es, pero esta vez permanecerá bajo nuestro cuidado. Aun es un testigo importante en este caso, no correremos más riesgos _ le dijo seriamente _ Solamente será el tiempo en que dure la investigación de nosotros.

Endimion asintió, por el momento no podía hacer nada. Noto como la peli plateada lo miraba, sabía que tendría que luchar por ella dejándole en claro que jamás dejo de amarla. Había cometido errores dejando que terceras personas lo envenenaran valiéndose de lo que sentía y temía a la misma vez. Quería ir de tras de ella y pedirle perdón de rodillas, pero se quedó congelado mirando cómo le ayudaban a pasar por los cristales esparcidos por el lugar para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Miro hacia afuera y apenas se podía ver con claridad debido a la lluvia que aun caía con fuerza. Miro de nuevo a Selene que se volvía para decirle algo.

_ Tenemos una hija_ le sonrió.

Sin decir más dejo que el agente la llevara a un sitio seguro. Mientras Endimion caía de rodillas.

¡Tenía una hija! Sonrió mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin evitarlas. No le importaba que todo mundo lo viera.

Kengo llevaba un par de minutos observando atentamente a Endimion. Estaban esperando a que Selene terminara con su testimonio.

_A pesar de no tener buen aspecto se le ve feliz_ de pronto dijo.

Endimion asintió, se hallaban en ese momento en una pequeña sala. Habían esperado a que la tormenta pasara para que pudiera declarar todo lo sucedido ese día. Desde la llamada de Rubeus, hasta el momento en que este se arrojó al vacío provocando su muerte.

Poco a poco le explico sobre la llamada y como se contactó con él para pedirle que le mandara refuerzos, no quería correr ningún riesgo por si el fallaba. Su plática con Rubeus y las cosas que le confeso, así como también que no tenía duda alguna que el padre de este era también culpable en parte de las muertes de las demás mujeres. Ya que se pudo evitar si él no hubiera usado su poder político que tenía en ese tiempo para evitar que Rubeus fuera juzgado con más severidad sin ninguna consideración.

Aunque sabía que Rubeus había sido violado y golpeado mientras duro su encarcelamiento, no sentía ninguna pena por él. Simplemente había pagado de la misma manera como lo hizo con sus víctimas y era poco para lo que se merecía.

A pesar de los cortes en su rostro y una de sus piernas por los cristales rotos, el ojo morado y todo lo vivido. Se encontraba feliz, no solo se sentía con una energía que lo hacía sentir que podía con todo y contra todo.

Miro a Selene que se acercaba junto con Seiya y Haruka.

_ ¿Te sientes bien? _le preguntó a la peli plateada, con notoria preocupación.

_ Sí _ se acercó a ella.

_Tenemos que hablar_ miro a Seiya, el cual se mostraba tenso.

_ Sabes que te apoyamos_ la tomo de la mano_ No estas más sola, como lo dijo mi hermana. Ahora eres de la familia.

La peli plateada asintió sonriéndole. Mientras que Endimion sintió miedo al ver la manera en que el pelinegro de coleta la miraba.

Haruka solo sonrió y le dijo a Seiya que fueran al hotel para hablar con Serena y comunicarle todo lo sucedido, esperaban que la tormenta no hubiera provocado fallas en el sistema telefónico. Era mejor tenerla informada de todo antes de que llegara para que el detective que buscaba a Usagi descartara que el intento de asesinato contra Selene tenía que ver con la pequeña que Serena se había prometido encontrar.

Endimion llevo a Selene en una de las camionetas para ir a algún sitio para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

_No quieres que mejor te lleve al hotel_ miro el rostro cansado de ella, era ya de madrugada y sabía que Selene había pasado por mucho.

_No, es mejor que hablemos_ le sonrió con tristeza_ No quiero repetir los errores del pasado.

El pelinegro solo asintió y se dirigió hacia su casa, mientras lo hacía miro los daños causados por la tormenta. Afortunadamente durante su trayecto perdió fuerza y solo los fuertes vientos, la lluvia y algunas inundaciones que dañaron unos caminos era la muestra de la fuerza de la naturaleza.

La carretera y el camino que llevaba a su casa habían sufrido daños, pero pudo pasar sin ningún problema. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien, ver que Hotaru y la señora Rosa se encontraran a salvo ya que no pudo comunicarse con ellas cuando termino la tormenta debido a que esta tiro varios tendidos eléctricos dañando los sistemas de comunicación en el área.

Al irse acercando noto que no eran mucho los daños sufridos en su casa ocasionados por la tormenta. Se bajó, corrió para ayudar a Selene a bajar también conduciéndola hacia el interior. Entrando noto que algunas veladoras iluminaban la estancia.

_ ¡Endimion!_ grito Hotaru corriendo a abrazarlo_ Estuve tan preocupada.

_ Todo está bien_ la abrazo.

_ ¡Señor, Endimion!_ Rosa también salió a verlo_ ¡Dios mío! Qué bueno que está bien.

_ Gracias, Rosa ¿Cómo están en tu casa?_ miro a la mujer que había decidido quedarse para no dejar sola a Hotaru.

_Muy bien, llame a mi muchacho y me dijo que ya tenía todo asegurado_ le sonrió_ La radio dio aviso oportunamente.

El pelinegro asintió, habían tomado todas las medidas necesarias y por el momento no se reportaban víctimas fatales por la tormenta, más que uno que otro herido.

_ Hola_ saludo la peli plateada.

Hotaru la miro y vio que a pesar del abrazo que Endimion le dio, en ningún momento la soltó de la mano.

_ ¿Serenity?_ pregunto mirando las facciones de la mujer que tenía enfrente de ella_ No… ¿O sí?_ miro a su hermano que sonreía.

_ Es ella_ la acerco a su costado abrazándola por la cintura_ Te dije que estaba cambiada por lo sucedido.

La pelinegra asintió, avergonzada miro a otro lado. ¿Cómo pedirle perdón por todo? Si ella no hubiera callado lo que había hecho, todo esto no habría pasado. Serenity y su hermano estarían juntos, con su hijo… ¡Dios mío!

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, se dejó caer de rodillas aferrándose a las piernas de la peli plateada que asombrada la miraba sin saber cómo reaccionar.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ noto que Endimion se negaba a mirar a la mujer que lloraba a sus pies.

_ ¡Lo siento! ¡Todo fue mi culpa!_ sollozo_ Debí hablar con Endimion sobre mi embarazo, yo…deb…

_ Yo también debí hablar_ se arrodillo junto a ella_ Las dos callamos cosas muy importantes por miedo.

_Pero mi silencio te costó mucho_ la miro impotente_ No sabía que estabas embarazada y Endimion me conto lo que te sucedió… ¡Dios mío! ¡Por mi culpa perdiste a tu bebe!

_Es una niña_ le sonrió.

Hotaru la miro, no asimilaba bien sus palabras hasta que miro a su hermano que sonriendo le confirmaba que había escuchado bien.

_Milagrosamente sobrevivimos ambas a lo sucedido_ se levantó con ayuda de Endimion e hizo que la pelinegra se pusiera también de pie_ Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar tu y yo, pero ahora tenemos que hacerlo nosotros_ miro a Endimion que se había puesto serio.

_ Si, tienes razón_ le sonrió tenuemente.

Rosa se ofreció a preparar algo cuando el pelinegro salió a encender el generador eléctrico. Hotaru subió a su habitación, aún tenía que empacar. Aunque las cosas se estaban resolviendo poco a poco sabía que no podía estar con su hermano, al menos no por ahora cuando el dolor y la decepción por sus mentiras estaban tan recientes.

Ya en su estudio Endimion miro a la peli plateada que se encontraba parada junto a la chimenea. No sabía cómo empezar esa plática en la que dependía su futuro junto a ella, si es que lo perdonaba por haber sido tan ciego y no ver que las cosas no podían ser como él lo había creído.

_ Espero que no alejes a Hotaru_ se volvió para mirarlo.

_ Ella sabe que actuó mal, no solo por lo de su hijo sino también por haber usado tu nombre_ se acercó a ella_ Es mi hermana y me duele.

_Lo sé, por lo mismo debes de dejar todo atrás_ le sonrió_ No podemos vivir en el pasado.

_No, no podemos_ reconoció_ Pero tenemos que aceptar la consecuencias de este.

Selene asintió, volvió el rostro mirando las fotos que estaban sobre la chimenea. Se acercó a ellas para encontrar palabras para explicar las cosas que había callado en el pasado.

_ Fui abandonada en afuera de un orfanato, las personas que me encontraron me dijeron que llegue muy maltratada y que durante unas semanas no dije ni una sola palabra_ tomo una foto donde estaban los padres de Endimion_ Trataron de buscar alguien que me conociera, pero no había reporte de alguna niña perdida o algo que les hiciera saber quién era yo. Al no encontrar nada las autoridades me dejaron a su cuidado.

Endimion escuchaba atento.

_ Serenity fue el nombre que me dieron, ahí conocí a Alan_ dejo la foto en su lugar y miro al pelinegro que se ponía tenso_ El salió primero del orfanato debido a que ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad para buscar su destino fuera de ahí. Pero antes de irse prometimos formar una vida juntos cuando yo saliera también_ se mordió el labio para controlarse al recordar los bellos pero también amargos momentos de ese tiempo_ Yo lo quería, por primera vez sentía que tenía un lugar que era mío y el cual no podría dañarme, sentí que Alan era el hombre que siempre estaría a mi lado. Uno que jamás me abandonaría.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ le pregunto al ver que callaba por mucho rato.

_ Salí embarazada_ le sonrió, agradeciéndole. Aun dolía_ Ninguno había hablado sobre tener hijos, pero pensé que no habría problema. Después de todo queríamos formar una vida juntos, tratar de salir adelante y no separarnos para no sentir esa sensación de abandono_ camino hacia la ventana, mirando la ligera lluvia que ahora caía_ Pero me equivoque, Alan se molestó bastante e incluso insinuó deshacerme del bebe, diciendo que solo sería un estorbo_ se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo frio a pesar del calor de la chimenea_ Él se fue mientras yo estaba en uno de los trabajos que tenía, pensé que volvería más calmado y juntos criaríamos al bebe que crecía en mi vientre_ sonrió con tristeza_ Pero jamás lo hizo, poco a poco me empecé a desesperar y culpar a mi bebe por todo. Lloraba cada noche maldiciendo haber quedado embarazada, deseando no tenerlo, dentro de mí no solo crecía mi hijo si no también mi odio hacia una criaturita que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar, pero dolía tanto. Endimion hizo un esfuerzo para no abrazarla, no sabía si lo aceptarlo o rechazaría.

_ Trabajaba duro, día y noche sin darme un descanso porque mi situación era desesperante_ continuo cuando se pudo controlar un poco_ Un día empecé a sentirme mal y cuando acorde ya estaba perdiendo a mí bebe. Al ver la sangre me di cuenta demasiado tarde que amaba a mi bebe, que lo necesitaba tanto como él también lo hizo, pero que yo tan cobardemente renegué de mi niño por miedo_ siguió mirando el paisaje que ahora el sol empezaba a iluminar_ Me sentí muy mal unos días debido a todo, un momento dado tome mis cosas y tome un autobús sin ningún rumbo fijo, simplemente quería desaparecer y olvidar.

_ ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo supiste de Milenio de Plata?

_ Escuchando a una mujer_ se volvió para mirarlo nuevamente, se veía cansado pero estaba muy atento a todo lo que le decía_ Lo dijo de una manera tan…cálida describiéndolo tan perfecto… que pensé que era una señal para empezar de nuevo. Me sentía tan culpable por lo de mi bebe que me encerré un tiempo en mi misma, hasta que Andrew y Noriko me dieron la oportunidad de sentirme viva nuevamente_ sonrió recordando a sus amigos_ Después te conocí a ti y pensé que podría ser una nueva oportunidad, poco a poco hice más amigos, empecé a sentirme parte de Milenio de Plata y en un momento de esa inmensa felicidad sentía que debía hablar contigo, pero tenía miedo.

_ ¡Jamás te hubiera juzgado mal! Lo que paso no fue tu culpa_ dijo con fervor.

_ Lo sé, lo supe tiempo atrás…pero en ese momento aún me sentía insegura_ trato de explicar_ Cuando me embarace de ti, lo vi como una señal de que debía hablar contigo y confiarte mis miedos. Pero luego Hotaru me conto lo que hizo y las dudas, el miedo volvieron a inundar mi alma…luego tú me…_ no supo que decirle.

_ Te acuse sin darte la más mínima oportunidad de aclarar las cosas_ dijo tenso y quedándose inmóvil.

_ Tome mis cosas y pensé en huir, me dolió tanto tu odio hacia mí que otra vez cobardemente tomaba el camino más fácil_ pálida lo miro, no quería que se sintiera culpable_ Pero de pronto sentí que no debía huir más, que debía enfrentar las cosas y luchar por ti y él bebe que esperaba. Salí a buscarte y obligarte a escucharme pero al hacerlo tope de frente con…con ese hombre.

Endimion sabía que había recuerdos que ella prefería tal vez mantener enterrados.

_No tienes que seguir_ dijo mirando como Selene trataba de ocultar el dolor en sus ojos.

_ No te culpe por lo que estaba pasando_ siguió ella_ Sabía que era un castigo por haber callado, por haber sido tan cobarde.

_ ¡No sigas!_ la sujeto, no quería escuchar más. No le importaba nada más que hacerla olvidar lo que vivió ese día con Rubeus.

_ A pesar de que el me repetía que tú eras el culpable de todo, yo sabía que no era así_ las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en su rostro_ Mi mente se abrió dejándome ver mi pasado, de quien era yo y lo que había perdido.

_ Tu hermana_ dijo él.

_Así es_ ella asintió. Delicadamente se soltó de su agarre_ Pero a la misma vez… mi mente, mi corazón se encerraron en una burbuja olvidando una parte de nuevo de mi vida.

Endimion se sintió mal cuando ella se apartó de su lado, pero no podía culparla ni exigirle nada.

_ Cuando Haruka me encontró me trasladaron de inmediato a un hospital, ahí tuvieron que encontrar la manera de ayudarme sin perjudicar al bebe que crecía en mi interior_ le empezó a explicar, ella sabía que él estaba enterado de algunos detalles sobre su recuperación, pero en ellos jamás se mencionó a su pequeña niña_ Cuando desperté del coma pensé que era mi primer bebe, el hijo de Alan. Pero al darme las fechas actuales de ese día supe que no era así. Durante mucho tiempo me torture pensando si estaría vivo, si la persona que me ataco lo tendría y si mi hija era también de Alan. Fueron muchas cosas las que se me vinieron encima junto con el hecho de saber que tenía una hermana.

_ Ahora entiendo a Seiya_ recordó lo sobreprotector que era este con Selene.

_ Todos han temido que tenga un crisis emocional que termine por hacerme olvidar todo o volverme loca al tratar de asimilar tantas cosas que me han pasado al recordar.

_ ¿Cómo se llama mi…mi hija?_ sintió que su pecho se inundaba de felicidad.

_ Serenity_ sonrió al ver su rostro sorprendido.

_Un hermoso nombre_ le correspondió a su sonrisa_ Selene…yo…

_ Podrás verla, no me negare a eso_ le dijo mirándolo nerviosa_ Aunque prefiero que las visitas sean solo tuyas.

_ No entiendo_ la miro confundido.

_ Eudial no me da confianza_ le confeso_ Me dijo cosas terribles en el hotel, sé que es la mujer con la que has decidido formar una familia…pero no…

_ Ella no forma parte ya de mi vida_ la interrumpió_ Eudial fue la persona que me mintió, que uso el secreto de Hotaru para culparte a ti.

_Lo siento_ noto que Endimion estaba muy molesto ¿Pero porque sería? ¿Por su engaño o por la pérdida de ella? Eudial le dijo que se amaban y no quería que ella se entrometiera en esa relación.

_Sé que es una excusa tonta y no puedo culparla a ella de todo_ trato de explicarle_ Pero Alan también me confirmo sobre lo de ustedes y que habías sido tú la que no quería a ese bebe.

Selene se quedó pensando, no entendía por que Alan había mentido. Pero eso ya no tenía importancia, no podían vivir en el pasado y en lo que pudo ser si hubieran tomado las decisiones correctas en su momento.

_ No sé porque lo hizo_ le dijo tranquila_ Pensé que lo conocía, pero al parecer me equivoque.

Endimion asintió, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle pero a la misma vez suplicar por su perdón. Aun la amaba, siempre la amaría. Pero estaba consciente de que el mismo había matado cualquier esperanza en el momento en que le dio la espalda en el mismo instante que creyó todo lo que Eudial y Alan le decían. Debió de hablar con ella y no dejarse también cegar por lo que le había sucedido con su ex mujer pensando que Selene también lo había traicionado.

_ Sé que es tarde para pedirte perdón, que todo lo sucedido ha dejado un abismo entre tú y yo_ la miro_ Debí escucharte ese día, atender a tu llamada…pero mi orgullo herido pudo más_ sintió como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla_ Mi hija y tu sufrieron un infierno…yo…

Selene bajo la mirada, le dolía verlo así. Pero aun sentía dolor al recordar todo, sentir nuevamente la sensación de abandono, de que no era lo suficientemente buena para merecer que alguien se preocupara por ella.

_ No podemos seguir así_ dijo ella al fin_ Debemos olvidar y ver hacia adelante, podrás ver a la niña las veces que tú quieras.

Endimion solo asintió ¿Qué esperaba? Que ella le dijera que lo amaba, que todo estaba perdonado. El escucho de los mismos labios de su verdugo el infierno que vivió ese día. Cada palabra la tenía grabada con fuego en su mente y corazón. Si el mismo no podía perdonarse ¿Cómo podría ella hacerlo? Debía dejarla ir, dejarla vivir una vida lejos de él que le recordara siempre la tortura que vivió por su culpa.

_ Sera como tu…

Los golpes a la puerta los interrumpieron, Rosa entro y detrás de ella Seiya y Haruka.

_ Hablamos con Serena_ el pelinegro de coleta se acercó a ella_ Han encontrado a tu hermana.

_ ¡Usagi!_ sonrió, pero al ver la mirada de Haruka supo que algo no estaba bien_ ¿Esta bien?

_ Debemos irnos, Beryl la amiga de Serena ha mandado uno de sus aviones para llevarte directamente con ella_ dijo Seiya mirando a Endimion que se encontraba callada y tenso_ Mi hermana se ha trasladado a donde la encontraron y espera verte allá para ponerse de acuerdo y hablar con ella.

Selene asintió, tenía tanto que hablar con Endimion, hablarle sobre su hija, lo que harían para que la pequeña tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a su padre. Pero ahora tenía que ir en busca de su pequeña hermana.

_ Aquí estaré_ le dijo al ver la duda en su rostro_ Debes ir por ella.

La peli plateada le sonrió, salió del estudio seguida por Haruka y Seiya.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ dijo Hotaru bajando las escaleras, había escuchado un coche acercarse y al escuchar la conmoción abajo decidió ver qué pasaba.

_ Selene tiene que ir a atender un asunto_ dijo Endimion.

_ Nos veremos luego_ se acercó a los pies de la escalera y tomo la mano de Hotaru_ Dale tiempo, todo se resolverá.

La pelinegra asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Miro a los hombres que escoltaban a Selene y desvió el rostro hacia su hermano ante la intensa mirada de uno de ellos.

_ Vamos_ dijo Haruka, tomándola del brazo.

_ Nos veremos luego_ dijo Seiya.

Endimion solo asintió, esperaba que todo saliera bien. Salió junto con Hotaru fuera de la casa y los miro partir. Selene no quería mirar atrás, pero mientras se alejaban, todo lo que vio en el retrovisor fue un hombre con el rostro lleno de tristeza de pie en mitad de un camino.

* * *

**_Si, subí uno mas para celebrar a la persona que nos hace tanto delirar en las historias. Donde cada una le ha dado un papel en sus historias, ya siendo el héroe o el villano en dado caso. _**

**_Muchas gracias en serio por todo su apoyo. _**

**_Solo falta un capitulo mas y llegamos al final...será?_**

**_Porque aun nos falta conocer a Usagi y que paso con ella, y lo sabremos pronto. _**

**_Imágenes en el Facebook donde me pueden encontrar como Christy de Chiba. _**

**_Feliz fin de semana._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama esta basada en la adaptación de Seredar "Corazones heridos"**

**Con mas ideas de aquí y de alla.**

**Imágenes sobre estos nuevos personajes en el álbum del Facebook "Olvidando un corazón" para que tengan una idea mas clara sobre estos. **

_Millones de gracias por todo su apoyo, agradezco tanto cada visita, comentario, alerta y favorito. _

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

_ Deberías ir con el_ insistió la rubia, miro como la peli plateada acariciaba el rostro de la joven que dormía plácidamente.

_ Haruka ya arreglo lo de las visitas_ dijo medio sonriendo_ Este fin de semana Serenity ira a conocerlo.

_ ¿Y no es mejor que vayas tú con ella?_ le hizo una seña para que salieran de la habitación_ Sabes que Usagi está bien ahora, debes arreglar tu vida antes de tratar de ayudar a tu hermana.

Selene no sabía que decirle, tenía razón ¿Cómo ayudaría a su hermana si su vida estaba hecha un lio? Pero Endimion ya tenía una vida con Eudial. No podía olvidar las palabras de ella diciéndole que estaba embarazada y que pronto se casarían. Aunque Endimion le había dicho que Eudial estaba fuera de su vida sabía que el jamás dejaría a su hijo de lado y menos aún a la mujer que amaba y siempre amo.

_ Él ya tiene una vida hecha_ le dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera del hospital_ No voy a negarle que conviva con su hija, pero no puedo interrumpir en su vida ahora que al fin está bien.

_ Selene, debes hablar bien con el_ miro a la peli plateada_ Decirle lo que sientes, lo que te dijo esa mujer… ¡Por Dios! Una vez más dejaras que ella manipule todo_ se molestó.

_ Pero ella dijo que…

_ ¿Y si mintió?_ la interrumpió_ Dices que Endimion te dijo que había mentido sobre ti, con lo sucedido con Alan ¿Acaso no pudo mentir nuevamente? Al parecer esa mujer esta obsesionada con Endimion.

Selene se quedó pensando, tenía razón. Pero sonaba tan creíble todo lo que le dijo que había sido la detonante para que recordara parte de su pasado ese día que la confronto. ¿Acaso mentía? Pero porque Endimion no la buscaba, habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se fue de Milenio de Plata y lo único que supo de él, era que le pedía su permiso para conocer a su hija.

Con eso dejo más que claro que no tenía ningún interés en ella, más que como madre de su pequeña Serenity. Por lo mismo había pedido a Haruka que él la llevara, pero que estuviera al pendiente de Eudial. No confiaba en esa mujer, nunca lo hizo y sentía que podría hacerle algún desplante a su pequeña por el simple hecho de ser hija de Endimion y de ella.

_ Sabes que Usagi estará bien_ la saco de sus pensamientos_ Ha progresado mucho y creo que se merece tener a una hermana sin ninguna sombra sobre ella.

La peli plateada asintió. Serena tenía razón, no podía vivir con la duda. Tenía que saber lo que Endimion sentía o dejarle ver que aun sentía algo por él. Había sido cobarde en el pasado y era hora de decir todo lo que guardaba dentro de su corazón.

_ Tienes razón_ miro a la peli roja que se acercaba con sus dos hijos y una pequeña que caminaba orgullosa y segura de sí misma_ Hola, Beryl.

_ Hola_ la saludo_ Chicos lleven a su hermana con su padre_ ordeno a los dos jóvenes copias fieles de su esposo Malachite, miro a la pequeña que se parecía tanto a ella y la cual era la debilidad de él.

_ ¿Podemos ir al cine después?_ pregunto uno de ellos_ Zafiro dijo que nos llevaría para ver la película que Dimion quería ver.

_ Pregunten a su padre_ les sonrió mientras le acomodaba un rizo rebelde a su pequeña_ Pero primero díganle que Alexa ira con Luna.

_ No te preocupes Darién esta con Malachite_ dijo Serena sonriendo a la pequeña_ Seguramente Luna este ahí para ver que Alexa vaya con ella a las clases de ballet_ miro a su amiga irradiar felicidad.

Todavía algunos se les hacía muy raro ver en ella esa faceta de madre cariñosa. La fría y cínica mujer de negocios que era quedaba atrás cuando su familia y amigos más cercanos estaban con ella. Miro como las puertas se abrían dejando pasar a la mujer que sostenía a dos pequeñas, una que hacia ruidos como si condujera un auto, mientras la otra se soltaba de su mano para correr a los brazos de Selene.

_ ¡Mami!

_ Hola, Michiru_ saludo la peli plateada sonriendo mientras bajaba a su hija al suelo después del efusivo abrazo_ Hola Miaka_ miro a la pequeña, la cual tenía la idea de ser una piloto en la fórmula uno de automovilismo.

_Hola_ saludo_ ¿Es cierto que Serenity se ira?_ la miro con tristeza.

Selene miro a la pequeña. Tanto ella como su hija Serenity, eran muy buenas amigas. Aún no habían hablado claro con ellas sobre todo, solamente que Serenity iría de visita con su padre para conocerlo ya que el ansiaba conocerla.

Siempre le había dicho a su hija que su padre estaba de viaje, uno muy largo que evitaba que estuviera con ellas. Pero que ahora estaba de regreso y quería verla. Recordó la noche en que le comento todo esto.

"_**_ ¿Por qué no viene con nosotras?_ le pregunto ese día que le platico sobre él.**_

_**_Tu papi tiene mucho trabajo, es un oficial de la policía y debe mantener segura la ciudad donde vive_ le dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse su piyama.**_

_**_ Pero todos los papis viven con sus hijas, Miaka vive con los suyos, Luna y Alexa también_ le señalo mirándola confundida_ ¿Iremos nosotras a vivir con él?_ de pronto su semblante se tornó triste.**_

_**_ Aun debemos arreglar muchas cosas_ le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla_ Pero la decisión que tomemos no dejara que dejes de ver a tus amigas, en especial a Miaka.**_

_**La pequeña peli negra sonrió y la abrazo."**_

Selene miro a su pequeña, una niña muy parecida a su padre. Su mismo gesto desafiante, pero también ese de tristeza que se quedó grabada en su mente el día que lo vio por última vez.

_ Iremos a ver a su padre_ le sonrió a Miaka, notando como las tres mujeres junto a ella sonreían complacidas ante su decisión_ Pero ten por seguro que volveremos, no creo que Serenity quiera perderse conocer a tu nuevo hermanito.

Miaka sonrió y abrazo a Michiru que en ese momento estaba de siete meses de embarazo.

_ ¿Todo bien?_ le pregunto al verla hacer un gesto.

_Si, es solo que este niño es muy inquieto_ sonrió mientras se sentaba.

Beryl les dijo algo a sus hijos y estos salieron acompañando a su hermana. Se sentó junto a Serena que miraba hacia la habitación donde dormía Usagi.

_ ¿Cómo está?_ le pregunto quedo mientras miraba como Selene y Michiru estaban entretenida con sus hijas.

_ Bien, a pesar de todo está asimilando las cosas poco a poco_ sonrió triste.

_ No te culpes_ le dijo, la conocía y sabía que aun sentía ese sentimiento al no poder encontrarla a tiempo_ Esa mujer fue muy astuta.

_Si, así es_ reconoció_ Pero ahora pagara muy caro todo.

_ De eso no tengas duda alguna_ dijo seria_ ¿Y qué paso con…?

_Michiru se está haciendo cargo_ miro a las dos mujeres que sonreían, no era momento de hablar de eso. Era un asunto que podía esperar, después de todo Darién estaba manteniendo ese asunto a raya.

_ Muy bien_ dijo complacida, Beryl sabía que Michí era muy buena en su trabajo_ Selene_ llamo a la peli plateada_Un avión estará listo en cuanto tú lo digas.

_Muchas gracias_ miro a su hija que la miraba ansiosa_ Hoy mismo partiremos.

Serena la miro y noto aun la duda en ella en cuanto a su hermana que dormía en la habitación de al lado.

_No te preocupes, los médicos dijeron que ya estaba bien y la psicóloga que la está atendiendo dice que está progresando_ sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Selene asintió, tenía que reconocer que Usagi aun recordaba a Serena y por lo mismo tenía cierta confianza con ella. Era doloroso verse en los ojos de su hermana y notar que para ella solo era una desconocida. Solo era una bebe cuando fueron separadas y lógicamente no tenía ningún recuerdo de ella.

Esperaba que la doctora que la estaba atendiendo le ayudara a darse cuenta que fue parte de una familia que la amaba y que tenía una hermana que estaba preocupada por ella. Hacerle entender que ya no estaba sola.

Pero como misma Serena le había dicho, no podía ayudar a su hermana si ella misma aun no resolvía su propia vida. Aunque tenía miedo de la decisión que pudiera tomar Endimion, Eudial en ese tiempo pudo bien ganarse su corazón…ella sabía que a pesar de los errores uno nunca dejaría de amar a alguien y tal vez este fuera el caso de Endimion y Eudial.

Despidiéndose de todas se dirigió a su apartamento. Tenía que arreglar sus cosas e ir al aeropuerto para partir a Milenio de Plata.

Puso atención a su hija que le hacía miles de preguntas sobre su padre, pero la más importante de todas la dejo sin poder decirle nada.

_ ¿Seremos una familia como la de mis amigas?

Esa pregunto la siguió durante todo el viaje y aun en el vehículo mientras conducía hacia la casa de Endimion no sabía que podría responderle a su hija. De pronto se vio enfrente de la casa, apago el auto y le ayudo a su pequeña a bajar. Toco a la puerta y acaricio la mejilla a su hija al ver que estaba un poco nerviosa.

_ Hola Rosa_ la saludo cuando esta le abrió la puerta.

_ ¡Dios mío!_ sonrió y luego miro con atención a la pequeña que se ocultaba detrás de la peli plateada_ ¿Pero quién ha venido a visitarnos?_ pregunto mientras se agachaba un poco para estar a la altura de la niña.

_ Saluda mi amor_ le dijo a la pequeña, sonriendo al ver la timidez de su hija _ Ella es Rosa, conoce a tu padre desde niño.

_ ¿En serio?_ se mostró un poco_ ¿Y cómo era?

_ Muy travieso.

La pequeña empezó a reír, Rosa miro con deleite a la niña que lucía un peinado hacia atrás y sujeto con un pasador de cuero. Tenía el mismo rostro oval y delicado de su madre, la misma nariz pequeña y recta, pero sus ojos eran como los de Endimion, así como también el color de pelo.

_ ¿Se encuentra en casa?_ pregunto Selene.

_Si, está en el estudio_ extendió la mano hacia la niña que miraba con atención el interior de la casa_ ¿Quieres una galletas?

_ ¿Puedo mami?_ sus ojitos mostraron alegría.

_Claro que si_ sonrió agradecida a Rosa al darle la oportunidad de ayudarla con su hija en lo que ella hablaba con Endimion.

Cuando vio que entraron a la cocina se dirigió hacia el estudio, toco pero nadie contesto. Entro nerviosa sin saber que esperar.

_ Endimion_ dijo al verlo de espaldas y notando que no se había percatado de su presencia. Él se dio la vuelta, sorprendido.

_ ¿Selene?

Ella pudo notar la camisa arrugada y sombras alrededor de los ojos…parecía no había dormido mucho en días.

_ ¿Cómo estás?_ le sonrió al ver que rápidamente trataba de acomodarse el pelo y la camisa.

_Bie…bien_ nervioso la miro_ ¿Paso algo? Haruka me dijo que Serenity vendría para este fin de semana.

_Si, así es…pero hubo cambio de planes_ miro como el pelinegro palidecía_ La traje yo_ aclaro de inmediato adivinando su temor_ Quise venir con ella para saber una cosa.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ dudo en acercarse más a ella, era una tortura tenerla ahí y saber que no podía tocarla.

_ Me equivoque al callar debido a mis temores_ lo miro intensamente_ Pero no quiero cometer ese error de nuevo, te amo Endimion desde el día que te vi sentí algo muy especial por ti…pero al mismo tiempo me daba miedo porque temía tu reacción si supieras mi pasado.

_Pero eso no era algo que me importara_ dijo acercándose un poco a ella_ Te amaba, aun te amo…pero sé que por mi estupidez al darte la espalda cuando más me necesitabas todo eso murió, cuando Haruka me llamo para decirme como serian la visitas con mi hija me confirmo que lo que sentías por mi murió hace tiempo y que tal vez en cierto momento podrías…tu podrías…_ Selene lo miro vio las líneas de preocupación alrededor de su boca, el brillo de incertidumbre en sus ojos… y en ese momento lo entendió. Tenía miedo de que lo alejara de su hija. De pronto una luz ilumino su semblante_ ¿Has dicho que me amas? ¿No estoy soñando verdad?

Selene sonrió al verlo confundido, negó con la cabeza y de pronto se vio envuelta en sus brazos.

_ ¡Selene! Mi amor_ dijo con alegría mientras depositaba besos en todo su rostro causando que la peli plateada sonriera feliz.

_ Eudial_ dijo de pronto recordando la razón por la que estaba ahí también.

_ ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¡Dios, no te he dicho nada sobre lo sucedido!_ se separó de ella.

La peli plateada sintió que un dolor en el pecho sabiendo que Endimion le confirmaría lo que Eudial le había dicho.

_ Murió en la tormenta_ dijo de pronto _ Salió de Milenio de Plata sin prestar atención a las indicaciones de que permanecieran en un lugar seguro, una inundación la sorprendió en uno de los caminos y arrastro su auto.

Selene lo miro atónita, por lo mismo estaba en ese estado. Había muerto la mujer que era muy importante en su vida, tal vez no la amara pero iba a tener un hijo suyo.

_Lo siento_ lo abrazo_ Sé que tu perdida es terrible.

_Así es, me duele porque siempre pensé que era una mujer diferente_ dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio y a la vez de tranquilidad al tenerla en sus brazos_ No deseaba que terminara así, a pesar de todo el daño causado.

_ Claro que no, seguramente ella pensó que no era nada peligroso salir…ninguna madre se arriesgaría sabiendo que su vida y la de su hijo correrían peligro con ese tiempo.

_ ¿Cuál hijo?_ se separó de ella y la vio confundido.

_ Eudial me dijo que estaba embarazada_ Selene lo observo y pensó que tal vez él no lo sabía_ ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento…yo…

_ Ella no estaba embarazada_ le dijo_ Nunca lo estuvo, como Eudial no tenía familiares todas sus cosas las reclame y entre ellas encontré documentos de una clínica donde decía que era estéril.

Selene asintió, sin saber que decir.

_ Eudial tuvo la idea de que si tenía un hijo mío no dudaría en casarme con ella_ miro la tristeza en los ojos de Selene_ Nunca la ame, la quise como una buena amiga y pensé que ella jamás podría traicionarme. Por lo mismo empecé una relación con ella, quise olvidarte y también asegurarme que nadie volviera a lastimarme.

_ Pero ella te amaba...

_ Lo suyo solo fue una obsesión, creo que simplemente me vio como una manera de tener lo que una vez tuvo cuando fue niña_ Endimion le explico todo, desde el tiempo que convivio con ella siendo niños hasta adolescentes cuando él tuvo que partir para comenzar su carrera militar. Eudial había perdido a sus padres y después de su muerte se dieron cuenta que la familia de ella vivió de una manera que ya no podían sostener por conservar las apariencias_ Mis padres se hicieron cargo de ella y creo que eso la motivo aún más a pensar que terminaríamos juntos.

_ Lo siento.

_Me duele la manera en que termino, porque en realidad la sentía como una buena amiga a la cual podía recurrir_ se lamentó_ Pero ahora entiendo que ella jamás me vio así y solo alimento una idea que tal vez pensó la llevaría de nuevo al estatus de vida al cual estaba acostumbrada y se negó a dejar.

Selene no sabía que decir, no podía negar que odiaba a Eudial. Ya que por sus mentiras pudo haber muerto ella y su nena en manos de Rubeus debido al odio que sembró en Endimion. Tal vez con el tiempo lamentaría su muerte. Pero ahora no…era una mujer normal, no un ángel lleno de misericordia para aquellos que la lastimaban.

_ ¿Qué sucedió con tu hermana?_ pregunto Endimion sacándola de sus pensamientos_ Haruka me conto algo, pero no quiso decirme más sobre tus cosas.

_ Está bien…en lo que cabe está bien_ le sonrió. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su hermana se recuperara y comenzaran juntas una nueva vida.

_Me alegro_ sonrió mientras le sujetaba la barbilla para darle un beso.

_ ¡Mami!_ se oyó un grito fuera del estudio.

_Bueno, creo que lo nuestro tendrá que esperar_ dijo divertida la peli plateada_ ¿Listo para conocer a su hija?

_Más que listo_ sonrió feliz y beso con pasión a Selene.

En cuanto la soltó los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta para salir al encuentro de la hija de ambos. Selene sabía que aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer para poder los dos obtener la felicidad completa.

Endimion debía enfrentar una dura prueba al perdonar poco a poco lo que hizo Hotaru, no solo con lo que le hizo a su bebe, sino también por su silencio el cual en parte provoco algunas cosas.

Ella encontrar la manera de ayudar a su hermana, a demostrarle que no estaba sola. Que ahora tenía una familia, una que la amaría para siempre.

Abrieron la puerta y los dos salieron al mismo tiempo, el rostro alegre de una pequeña se ilumino al verla. La señora Rosa se agacho y le dijo algo a la niña. Serenity sonrió aún más y corrió hacia ellos.

_ ¡Papi!

Endimion la tomo en sus brazos, sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar. Selene los miro a ambos e incapaz de contener la felicidad que sentía, empezó a llorar también.

Ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que la felicidad estaba al alcance de sus manos, solo tenía que luchar por ella y no darse jamás por vencida.

* * *

**_Hemos llegado al final de esta parte de la historia. Por fin sabremos lo que paso con la pequeña Usagi de "Comprando tu amor" la hermana perdida de Selene._**

**_Hice una portada en mi Facebook agradeciendo todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Me pueden encontrar como Christy de Chiba. _**

**_Bueno aquí les dejo la entrada de la siguiente historia._**

"Corazón herido"

Sus marcas la hicieron desear de lejos el amor de Mamoru. Pero una noche le dio la oportunidad de ver realizados sus sueños. Pero todo esto trajo consecuencias que al final terminarían destruyéndola o tal vez la oportunidad de sanar un corazón herido.

_**El próximo viernes la empiezo a publicar. Hay un video en mi Facebook con el titulo de la historia, espero les guste.**_

_**Feliz fin de semana, despidiéndome feliz de poder entretenerlos un ratito con las locas ideas que se me ocurren.**_


End file.
